


All In

by lirrypad



Series: All in [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff angst slight smut pining AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirrypad/pseuds/lirrypad
Summary: 12 guys 12 lives but each intertwined. A strong friendship bond. They are a package deal. Provoke one and you provoke all of them.Watch as they continue embarking on their life journey and learn what love really is. A tale of pining. I'm bad at summarizing.





	1. Chapter1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm not good at summaries but basically I'ts just a fic which focuses on the guys' lives..their ups and downs, their friendship and relationships, how they deal with their lives- and whatever is thrown at them- the story has no set plot. I'm new here and its my first fic..please take care of me.
> 
> my greatest fear:finding out too late that someone had already written the exact same story then getting reported.
> 
> Ps: Xiuhan are couple goals

"Ah fresh air at last..Kris, you should now stop throwing random parties ...we are all getting tired."Jongdae whined. The others grunted in agreement while the target just gave his signature scowl. "If you hate my parties so much then you should stop coming chen." Kris smirked with a raised eyebrow. "Cocky bastard." Jongdae muttered. Kris raised his eyebrow again.

"What was that?" Chen huffed and said reluctantly, "Sorry baba." . The older just snorted and turned to see 10 amused stares directed at the 2. "What? You just all gonna stare and not say anything to support me!!!" Jongdae whined yet again. They just laughed in response. "All right stop it you two." Junmyeon said, still laughing fondly.

Kris had thrown one of his random parties again in one of his clubs but the 12 had now opted, not for the first time, to go to the private room where they could just chill out as a group. The 12 had known each other from childhood, initially Kris and Junmyeon had known each other as toddlers and the others had joined in the ride as life went on. Sometimes it still surprised them how they had not parted. They were a package deal . Sometimes they would jokingly dub themselves as 'EXO'.

" Jongin, Sehun not more than 3 bottles right, Tao not more than 4 bottles right?" Junmyeon said as he wiggled a finger at the maknaes.

Though they had grown older they would always be seen as the 'children of their group' " Yes umma," they droned on, rolling their eyes but there was fondness underneath it all. Baekhyun giggled umcontrollably from where he was perched on the other sofa,legs thrown carelessly on Chanyeol's lap. He was already tipsy. Chanyeol threw the shorter guy's legs on the floor but Baekhyun kept on lifting his legs in the taller's lap with no shame. Chanyeol kept throwing them down though- the game continued .

Yixing was dozing peacefully on Jongdae's shoulder, struggling to keep his eyes open. Kyungsoo kept flicking Tao's ear just to piss him off, earning whines and hand swats. Meanwhile Minseok and Luhan started getting lost in their own world as they cuddled, with luhan hugging minseok from behind, nuzzling his neck once in a while and the shorter sighing in content, hands intertwined on Minseok's stomach.

Of the 12, they were the only ones married- to each other of course. They were relationship goals and were disgustingly cute most times. "Get a room you two." Kris complained to the couple. "For once I agree with the gum tree." Jongdae added on. The maknaes pretended to gag and Kyungsoo swatted the back of Tao's head. "Hyung, why so mean ah don't forget my black belt in karate and my- owww!"

.Kyungsoo had swatted his head again and smiled a sweet heart smile. "I would like to see you try Zitao". The Lu's were still ignoring the others. "Do you want another glass of cold water, baobei?" Luhan asked as he pecked his husband's smooth cheek. Minseok chuckled happily.

"Not now don't worry." as he twisted his head and placed a sweet peck on his other half's lips. "Whipped," Kris grunted. "You are disturbing the environment." Chanyeol complained though he was smiling. "Go outside," Baekhyun cried at the couple making Jongdae laugh thus waking up Yixing. "Hey, stop moving-what's going on?" His confusion only made the others laugh.

"Shut it Kris, you are only jealous cause me and Minie are cuter than you and Jia." Luhan stuck his tongue out childishly at the tallest. Kris only scoffed. "For a second I forgot you are married with how you were acting and oh please, it's obvious we are cuter. I mean have you seen my Jia." He defended his fiancee.

Luhan only snorted "Oh please, here he goes again." The taller rolled his eyes at that. "Minseok tell me again how you managed to fall in love with this fly, up till now it's one of the greatest mystries on this earth, the 8th wonder of the world, what did he do to you...maybe i can book you an appointment with a psychiatrist cause I'm honestly concerned." Minseok only laughed in response whilst Luhan looked at him with a faux betrayed look on his face. "Ah you are hurting me, all this bickering and cuteness is draining me." Junmyeon groaned from where he was lying on the floor.

" Aww sorry, you want another glass of cold water 'baobei' ." Kris crooned imitating Luhan. The others including Yixing who had fully woken up broke into laughter. Luhan looked ready to pounce on Kris but a laughing Minseok held him in check. " Guys, give my Lulu a break." Minseok jokingly chastised his friends and pecked Luhan's lips again.

Luhan didn't let Minseok's lips go though. Just to irritate his friends, he deepened the kiss and moaned loudly as he attacked his husband's now open mouth and groped his ass. The others shouted different kinds of protests with Sehun almost standing up to go and physically tear the couple apart.

Luckily they were saved by Minseok breaking away. "Too much PDA, later Lu." Luhan only grinned and looked at the others smugly. "Brat," Kris muttered under his breath. " Have you no shame! there are kids in here," Kyungsoo complained wildly. Junmyeon stood up while still laughing and stretched.

"Oh this was fun but i have an early shift in the morning." Junmyeon worked as a paedictrician in one of the city's top hospitals and though he loved children he hated the moments where he had to wake up early or where he had to stay up all night. he didn't regret his job though..his little patients' smiles after he healed them were worth it.

The guys shouted out their goodbyes. As he was about to open the door, Kris' voice stopped him. "Junmyeon". He turned, "Yeah?" The Chinese boy was quiet for a second then he said,

" Drive safely." The shorter regarded him for a moment till he decided to give a small smile." Thank you, Yifan." Then he left, the door closing softly behind him.

The room was now strangely silent and Kris looked around the room to find his friends staring calculatively at him. " What?" he asked with a nonchalant shrug. The others continued staring at him till he decided to ignore them. "I better go too guys, Jia might get worried even if worried looks make her look hotter though," He wiggled his eyebrows.

The guys broke out of their staring at that and made disgusted sounds. " Yah get out idiot." Luhan said loudly. Kris huffed at him. "This is my club brat". "So?, Just get out," Baekhyun shouted. " Lets just all go," Jongin said with a tired sigh.

"He's right, if you are late for practice tomorrow I'm suspending you two," Yixing pointed at Jongin and Sehun earning angry shouts. Yixing owned a dance studio and though the two maknaes were in college they took dance practices there.

Sehun stood up to stretch but he had forgotten that his leg had gone numb and combined with his sleepy state he didn't realise he was falling until he felt two strong arms support him up," Careful there, handsome." Jongin said with a small smirk on his face. Sehun didn't understand why his face was growing hotter because- ITS JUST JONGIN!! - His mind kept shouting. I need enough sleep. NOW!! He gently pushed Jongins arms away from him and cleared his throat...thank God the others didn't see cause they were going to have a field day.

"Erm guys, bye." He and the tan boy had gone to the club in Jongin's car meaning they were going to leave together. So had Kyungsoo and Tao they had used Tao's car.

Luhan and Xiumin had obviously come together. Jongdae and Yixing had come together as well. Baekhyun and Chanyeol too. Chanyeol was instisting on driving because of Baekhyun's now drunk state.

"Come on Yeollie, I can drive, I'm not drunk see!!" Baekhyun said as he tried walking without stumbling but fell into Chanyeol's arms. He giggled uncontrollably and looked at Chanyeol. "My prince. Did you see that guys? My prince Yeollie saved me-Kiss me, date me prince. Fine you can drive. You are lucky that I'm in love with you that's why I'm trusting you with my babyyyy. Drive her well my prince,".

Chanyeol froze ,expression unreadable then as if that didn't happen, he released a loud laugh and pulled Baekhyun to the door.

The other guys looked on in shock. "Well, that just happened," Jongdae said with a sigh. "Did Baekhyun mean that though- what am I even saying?- of course he meant that. But will he be able to remember that?" Kyungsoo wondered out loud. "Let's hope for the best then," Tao said with a sigh.

They all nodded in agreement. "Well we better get going. I did promise Luhan something tonight," Minseok smiled as he dragged a winking Luhan outside.

"Ew ew. Gotta go guys, Jongin, Sehun no overspeeding ok. Kyungsoo please make sure you drive- I don't trust this one," Kris pointed at Tao as he walked to the door ignoring the panda's shout of "Hey but that's my car why should he drive it". he gave off a short laugh as he heard the unmistakeable sound of a slap and a loud shout of "ouch Soo,". He stepped out of the club and into the car and hoped Jia was still awake. He kinda missed her.

★★★

Jongdae and Yixing watched as the others left and the latter turned to the younger. "Shall we , 'my prince'" mocking Baekhyun. Jongdae laughed at that but stopped as he heard complete silence. He looked in the dancer's direction only to find him already looking at him with a gentle smile. "What?" Jongdae asked,confused.

Yixing just shrugged "Nothing, it's just that I love seeing you laugh. You have a nice laugh and smile." The younger's heart gave a big lurch at that. It was moments like these that Jongdae wished that the dancer didn't send him mixed signals. He didn't know what to think now. "Zhongda?" his heart pounded again at that. He just loved the way Yixing said that-the right mixture between sexy and adorable.

"Chen? are you ok lets go. we'll talk in the car." The latter only smacked his forehead and followed the older boy outside. Whipped, a voice which sounded suspiciously like Kris' whispered in his head.

They reached the car and got in. Yixing looked at him in concern. " Hey, are you ok?. You seemed out of it in there." Why was he so caring? "Oh it's nothing don't worry about it." Yixing still didn't look convinced but chose to leave it for now. He was about to say something else when his phone rang. He gave a short sigh as he saw the caller id.

"Yes Yumi I'm almost home, yes don't worry i wont forget..love you too." That just tore up Jongdae's fragile heart but he kept it bottled up- as usual. " Yumi stressing you again, ge?" he made sure to keep his tone neutral.

Yixing sighed again. "Yeah, she keeps on being too much you know. We decided to take a week vacation next week to work through our problems and re-learn each other. If it doesn't work we break up." Jongdae just nodded " and if it works?" he asked,already dreading the answer.

"Then i propose, cause despite this she has been good to me, Dae." he said simply. The younger could feel bile rising up his throat but he tried to ignore it-as usual. "Enough about me. How's work. Are you, Chanyeol and Baekhyun still pranking the newbies?". Jongdae and Baekhyun worked as vocal coaches in an entertainment company that Chanyeol was a producer in. Jongdae smiled.

At least something to keep his mind off...... that. "Yeah why should we stop. It's our only hobby there." The Chinese boy laughed and proceeded to tell him how he had third wheeled a xiuhan date the previous day.

" I mean I just wanted coffee but the couple sat me down and made me solve a debate on whether they should change their mattress or not!". Minseok owned a coffee shop called 'The Eve' and worked there too.Usually Luhan would come and visit from his work as a marketing director in his parents' technology company.

Sometimes all of them would meet there for lunch and catch up. Jongdae didn't even realise that they had reached his apartment. "Goodnight, hyung thanks for the ride." He said as he opened the door.

Yixing smiled softly. "Don't worry about it-oh hey I forgot this." He said as he rummaged through his pocket. He pulled out a sachet of throat lozenges. Jongdae felt his heart swell up with love. Why was he so caring it was frustrating. "Wouldn't want you to lose that beautiful voice Zhongda."

Though the older had done this a couple times before, Jongdae never got used to it. He smiled,grateful " Thank you hyung, like I always say you didn't have to." Yixing only shook his head.

" But i want to, i will always want to. Goodnight, oh-let's go for lunch tomorrow." Why did this feel like he was being dropped home by his date. He swallowed nervously."Of course ge where?" "How about Soo's restaurant." The younger nodded at that . "That's okay too. But if you are late i'll hire Tao to kill you." The vocalist threatened playfully.The Chinese boy chuckled softly, " don't worry i won't be."

Tao, though he was in college practised martial arts and also took a part time job teaching at a martial arts centre. Jongdae shook his head and got out of the car. "Dae hey, make sure you really sleep okay. You are so beautiful and hardworking you deserve quality sleep."

Jongdae couldn't stop that blush from blooming on his cheeks again. Stop blushing he does it to everyone, he kept thinking. "You too hyung,goodnight. "

Then he practically sprinted to his door. He didn't know how he reached his bed. don't cry don't cry it' s not worth it, he kept repeating the mantra. Why wasn't the world perfect?Why couldn't he get his own happy ending like Minseok and Luhan.

A selfish part of him hoped that Yixing and Yumi wouldn't work things out on their vacation. He couldn't understand his hyung sometimes. Sometimes it felt as if he felt the same way but then again doesn't he throw compliments at everyone. Feelings hurt, is there a way to terminate them. Deep down he knew there was no hope for him and Yixing.

He had had enough after all these years of pining he had just reached his breaking point. He startled as he felt something wet hit his hand. He didn't even realise that he was crying.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale of continuous pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really satisfied with this chapter though but I’ll try my best.  The story is a bit slow burnish.  
> The guys are in their twenties though I haven’t decided on their actual ages. The age hierarchy in canon is the one I’m using though. The main theme of the story is pining, whether they are able to fight for their love or just give up.

 

 

 

 

__

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

  The harsh sunlight that filtered through the curtains woke Baekhyun up. Damn, nature has no mercy, he thought bitterly.

He heard his bedroom door opening making him sit up with a start cause who would be in his apartment?

Before he could fully sit up it felt as if a thousand bricks had had hit his poor head making him groan loudly.  Chanyeol chuckled from his post by the door.

“Serves you right, took me an eternity to get you to bed.” The shorter boy only scowled, a delicate hand holding the side of his head.  

“You know that you are a lightweight but you keep on drinking, next time I’ll leave you to rot in the streets.” The taller boy complained.

Baekhyun only smirked at his response “You would never, you are too kind to pull that off.” The producer only sighed and raised his hands up in surrender.

“Fine, you’re right. He was about to leave the room when he turned to Baekhyun. “Come on, the food is getting colder in the kitchen, the painkillers are there too.”  Baekhyun pouted at that. “Why couldn’t you just bring them here can’t you see that I’m sick you monster.”

His voice growing louder by the second.  Chanyeol only waved a dismissive hand “You should consider that the next time I tell you to stop drinking after 3 bottles, listen to me next time. Hurry up will you, I need to drop by my apartment before we go to work.”

The older boy only huffed childishly and chose to ignore him.

Chanyeol finally turned to leave “Yeol, wait!” Baekhyun cried out. The taller turned and waited patiently.

“Umm- I didn’t say or do something silly in the club right?” he asked nervously.

Chanyeol looked at him thoughtfully “No, not at all, you only complained about sleeping.” He answered simply then left.  

Somehow, Baekhyun didn’t believe that.                                                

           

                 ~~`~~`~~~`

 

“Say Ah. See! It doesn’t even taste gross.”

The little girl smiled happily at Junmyeon after she gulped the stomach ache syrup down.

“It tastes like bubble gum like you promised.” She cried excitedly earning fond smiles from the doctor and the girl’s mother.

 “So your umma is going to give you this in the morning after you have your breakfast, after lunch and before you sleep.” She nodded continuously and repeated his instructions under her breath.

“Good girl, I’m proud of you, here take this.” He handed her some lollipops from his coat pocket.  She grinned wildly and threw her tiny arms around his neck.

“Thank you Doctor Kim.” her mother smiled gratefully at him.

"Seriously, thank you Doctor Kim, she rarely listens to anyone.”

The paediatrician only smiled gently. “I’m only doing my job ma’am.”

The woman only laughed. “So modest. I’m sorry for intruding I mean no harm but I couldn’t help but notice that your ring finger is empty.

 Long story short, I think you’ll be a great father. Junmyeon smiled sadly at that and he could tell she meant no harm.

“Better get going, thank you again.” The mother and her daughter waved at him with the little girl shouting

“Bye Doctor Kim.”

He stepped out of his office and into the waiting room and he came across a sight he didn’t even expect.  

Kris was standing near the chair that was close to his office, looking a bit out of place.

The parents who had accompanied their children stared at him judgingly.

The tall guy was dressed in red and black racing pants, a ripped black T-shirt, some tattoos peeking out. Tiny striking piercings adorned his whole left ear, and his shoulder-length hair was platinum blonde and the sides were shaved. In short, he looked normal- well to those who knew him unlike these narrow-minded parents, Junmyeon thought with a scoff.

“Yifan? What brings you here?”

The other parents looked shocked that the pristine doctor was talking to such a bad boy.

Even when they were growing up, people always wondered how they got along for they made an unlikely pair.

He gave the younger boy a small smile “Well Jia thought of visiting the sick admitted children- hey what are you staring at, don’t you have better things to do?” He scolded the parents. “Yifan.” The doctor chided gently.

The older looked like he had more to say but decided against it then he exhaled softly. The doctor always had that effect on hi- everyone.

 “Anyway I was saying, Jia thought of visiting the sick kids, said something along the lines of preparing for our future kids and grandkids then I thought that I should pass by and say hi and- what?”

For Junmyeon’s little laugh had stopped him. “You are rambling, Yifan.”

The taller looked flustered for once.

“Oh sorry, got carried away for a bit but hey I don’t ramble.”

The doctor shook his head

“Look at you, contradicting yourself.”

 

 

The Chinese boy only grinned. They continued standing there both searching for more things to say, atmosphere slowly growing awkward.

 

 

“You better get going, I don’t want to delay my little patients and you wouldn’t want Jia to be alone would you. Thanks for visiting anyway.”

 

 

He was already turning to his office without waiting for an answer but was stopped by a soft voice calling him, he looked over his shoulder.  

 

 

Kris was looking at him seriously. “That woman was right, you would make a great father one day.”

 

 

He didn’t wait for an answer and just took long strides out of the waiting room.

 

 

He left behind a startled Junmyeon.                                                        

 

 

 

                *****

 

 

Sehun arched his back at an impossible angle as Jongin thrust wildly into him. Their moans mixed beautifully into the quiet air in the younger’s room.

 

 

 “Right there Nini, please don’t you ever stop!”

 

 

He wound his slender legs tightly around the other’s muscular back and raked his long nails along the tan boy’s back making the latter increase his thrusts.

 

 

“Sehun!! You drive me crazy-fuck, you’re gripping me so tight ughh, I wanna fill you up so bad.” Jongin growled sexily, panting directly in his ear.

 

 

 “Kai I can’t I’m cumming AH FUCK!!” a sudden ringing noise interrupted them and everything went black.

 

 

Sehun woke up with a start, alone in bed, sweaty hands gripping equally sweaty and wet sheets, the alarm clock ringing in the background. I just had a- Oh My God.

 

 

How am I even going to face Jongin?                                  

 

               

 

 

                *******

 

 

Jongdae’s message tone interrupted his morning yoga session.

 

 

Despite his annoyance, he reached for the phone and his heart gave a little jump as he saw the ID.

 

 

Should I reply or not, he thought as he put his phone down and picked it up again. In the end he chose to open the message.

 

 

 **Morning**   **Zhong da,** I **hope you slept well. How about we go for breakfast before work instead of lunch?** – **Yixing**

 

 

What was he supposed to do?

 

 

The time had come for him to finally push his feelings away for good and saying yes would make him fall deeper than he already was.

 

 

One last time before I start pushing him away. After all he was a sucker for pain.

 

 

He sent an affirmative text, well, here goes nothing then. About 30 minutes later he was in his car to Black Pearl, Kyungsoo’s restaurant a.k.a, his pride and joy.

 

 

He reached there within 20 minutes, noticed that Yixing wasn’t there as yet and headed straight for the kitchen where he knew that Kyungsoo was.

 

 

The chef was busy scolding Tao who as it seemed, was free at the moment and had come to pester his hyung.

 

 

“Tao, don’t touch that – not that too, DO YOU HAVE EARS!,” Kyungsoo shouted, earning  amused chuckles from his employees who at this point were used to the two bickering.

 

 

Tao grinned mischievously. “But hyung it’s just a harmless knife – OUCH!” he cried out as the knife tip pierced through his skin and drew blood.

 

 

Kyungsoo grinned somewhat evilly.  “Serves you right, now scram. The sight of blood makes me sick,” the younger just shook his head and headed for the bathroom.

 

 

He looked up and saw Jongdae standing on the doorway and smiled happily despite the pain.

 

 

 

“Dae hyung hi, didn’t see you there, he is evil right?” he said with a sour look directed at the chef.

 

 

Jongdae just smiled and pushed the younger boy out of the room.

 

 

Kyungsoo beamed at Jongdae.

 

 

"Hello Dae, hope you didn’t come to make my life hell like that panda.”

 

 

The other boy laughed in response “Not a chance, don’t wanna die yet. I’m meeting Xing for breakfast and speaking of which he is late.”

 

 

The shorter boy nodded. “Just give him a few minutes, he will be there.

 

 

Now come here, you were the one complaining that you don’t know how to make frosting.”

 

 

Jongdae huffed playfully but joined his friend nonetheless.

 

 

15 minutes flew by and still there was no sign of Yixing, the man was never late something wasn’t right.

 

 

“Just call him,” Tao, who had returned from the bathroom 10 minutes ago suggested.

 

 

The other nodded and took out his phone. He tried calling but he was directed to voicemail.

 

 

He even sent a message in the group chat asking if they had any idea of the dancer’s whereabouts but they, excluding Kyungsoo and Tao didn’t know anything.

 

 

He wasn’t even at the dance studio, Jongin confirmed.

 

 

“Hey you will be late for work, I’m sure he’s fine. I ‘ll ask around for you.” Kyungsoo reassured whilst Tao nodded in agreement.

 

 

He looked at his watch and he was almost late for his first session, he hoped Baekhyun was late too.

 

 

He tried putting his worry for Yixing to the back of his head but a look from his two friends made him head to work, not without a fully packed breakfast though.  

 

 

                                                        

 

 

 

                       ~~~~~~`~````  

 

 

 

 

Their contemporary dance class had started about 20 minutes ago and still Sehun wasn’t in there.

 

 

 

Just as Jongin was about to get his phone, A tired Sehun entered the room and went straight to their teacher, Taemin to whisper an apology or an excuse, Jongin thought knowingly.

 

 

The teacher nodded and smiled a bit, gesturing for the younger to join the class.

 

 

He shocked the tan boy by passing his usual place beside him and went at the back.

 

 

What bothered Jongin was Sehun didn’t even spare a glance at him.

 

 

 

Sehun was struggling. Every time he tried even glancing at his tan friend, snippets of his dream would appear in his head.

 

 

He thought sitting behind him would do the trick but staring at his back only brought the reminder of him scratching it in his fantasy.

 

 

He nearly groaned out in frustration.

 

 

“You will need a partner for this routine so I’m giving you this time to choose your partner."

 

 

Jongin looked expectantly at Sehun but the other was clearly avoiding his look, instead almost in the process of asking Luna, their classmate to be his partner.

 

 

I have to get behind this, he thought seriously.

 

 

With a determined look on his face, he went to his taller friend and grabbed his hand.

 

 

“You are partnering with me Hunnie.” The latter tried pushing him away to no avail.  

 

 

“Jongin what’s wrong with you,” he said, clearly annoyed.

 

 

The other just scowled. “No, what is wrong with you,” his only response was Sehun glancing away – wait was he blushing?

 

 

“Hun you are blushing, I’ve never seen you blushing. Don’t worry, I know I look hot today,” Jongin said jokingly.

 

 

What surprised him more was his friend blushing more.

 

 

What was going on? “It’s hot outside that’s why.”

 

 

The other didn’t even believe it one bit. He’ll get behind this but for now, they had a routine to learn.

 

 

“Come on ‘playboy’. We’ll finish this later.”

 

 

Sehun was sure his face was going to burst with how red he now was, Jongin gave him that nickname when he mastered his hip thrusts in class, he wasn’t sure why, he never asked.

 

 

The other dancer looked at his red dance partner. “How cute.” He murmured fondly.       

 

 

               ~~~~~~

 

 

A tall handsome customer interrupted Luhan and Minseok’s conversation in the coffee shop. Minseok smiled his signature customer smile.

 

 

“Good morning.” The man smiled wider, already entranced by Minseok’s cute smile, Luhan frowned upon seeing this.

 

 

“Good morning to you too… Lu Minseok.”

 

 

The man replied, looking at the barista’s nametag. _You got that?_ An irritated Luhan said inwardly from his spot on the other side of the counter beside the customer.

 

 

An oblivious Minseok on smiled. “What would you like to order?” the customer looked at the illuminated board

 

 

“Just a black coffee to go, Minseok.” The man said, handing the money.

 

 

Luhan was slowly getting pissed. Who gave the man the right to call his Minnie by his first name? His husband wasn’t even noticing his frustration.

 

 

“Black coffee? That’s not even real coffee. We have a lot of options in here.”

 

 

The Chinese boy cursed Xiumin’s friendliness.

 

 

The customer laughed at his coffee’s joking diss whilst Minseok busied himself with brewing the coffee.

 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll come and sample the other flavours. After all, I have enough motivation to come."

 

 

Luhan had had enough and stood up instantly, facing the man.

 

 

 

“Don’t bother, he is married already –to me. Seriously dude are you blind. Look at his ring finger – or you’re one of those whores who don’t care.”

 

 

At that Minseok rounded the counter and went to hold his husband’s arm with repressed irritation.

 

 

“Luhan that’s enough I’m sure he got it.” He turned to the slightly angry customer.

 

 

“I’m sorry for his behaviour, it must be stress from work.” Luhan looked annoyed.

 

 

“I’m not stre-.” But a pointed look from his husband shut him up instantly.

 

 

“As I was saying we are sorry,” another pointed look at Luhan for he was about to protest,

 

 

“It won’t happen again," he continued.

 

 

No one had ever been able to deny Minseok of anything, turned out the man also fell victim. He smiled easily.

 

 

“Don’t worry about it, hate to admit it but I kinda get where he is coming from. I mean if I were your husband I wouldn’t stand other man trying to flirt with you.”

 

 

Luhan took the man’s coffee from the counter and shoved it in his hands. “Thank you for buying here, bye.”

 

 

Minseok shot an apologetic look at the poor guy and proceeded to shove a reluctant husband to the storage room.

 

 

He crossed his arms on his chest and shot his other half a glare.

 

 

 

“What was that? If you keep doing that I’ll lose customers.”

 

 

Luhan only scoffed at him. “So you were going to let him flirt with you? Unbelievable.” he sneered.

 

 

 

“Couldn’t you see I was turning a deaf ear on him, I thought marriage was enough proof to show you that I won’t leave you ah.” Luhan softened a little.

 

 

 

“Baobei, I know you won’t leave me. It just gets on my nerves to see other people look at you like that. Do I have to quit work so that I ward off these people? I wouldn’t mind.”

 

 

His baozi smiled cutely. “So crazy you are. Keep your job please,  don’t need trouble in here, drama queen.”

 

 

“Am not.” The other mumbled then he leaned his head towards his husband for a kiss.

 

 

Minseok pushed his face away.

 

 

“Don’t think I have forgiven you yet. No kisses for a week.” Luhan groaned loudly.

 

 

“No fucking way Minnie, you are joking right.” He stopped and smiled naughtily. “You won’t last.”

 

 

Minseok’s smile mirrored his own. “Oh is that so. No sex for a week then Lu.”

 

 

He was met with a louder whine. “You wouldn’t!” He smiled wider.” I would. Watch me.”

 

 

He said as he started heading for the storage room door, making sure to drive Luhan crazy by swaying his hips.

 

 

As he was about to turn the door handle, he turned and heaved a resigned sigh. “Who am I kidding?” he muttered, rushing to his now grinning husband and throwing his arms around his neck, pulling his neck in a fierce kiss.

 

 

They released relieved moans at finally having to indulge in each other.

 

 

The beauty of having employees who take over your work, he sighed happily as Luhan dropped open mouthed kisses on his neck.                                    

 

             

 

   

 

                   ~~~``~~~ 

 

 

 

It was now 8 in the evening and no one had seen Yixing. Jongdae had swallowed his pride and called Yumi, the girlfriend.

 

 

She hadn’t seen him too. He couldn’t stop the worry bubbling in his stomach. I’m worried as a friend, he kept insisting. He was damn tired. The group he was teaching kept up messing the high notes and he had to demonstrate a couple of times.

 

 

He retrieved the throat lozenges he was given and threw one in his mouth. He smiled a bit as he started feeling the lozenge take effect. Just as quick as the giver had taken effect in his heart.

 

 

His eyes drooped as sleep started taking over.

 

 

 Just then, a very loud knock broke through the quiet night making him jump from the couch. More loud knocks could be heard.

 

 

 

“Jongdae open up, come on!” Even as Jongdae walked to the door the knocks were still incessant.

 

 

He opened the door to reveal a hysterical and tired looking Yixing. “Ge, what’s wrong,” despite his little promise, he pulled his friend inside.

 

 

Thankfully, he didn’t smell of alcohol. The other just slumped on the younger and let himself be dragged to the couch. Once he was settled. Jongdae looked at him.

 

 

“Yixing, where were you the whole day, you could’ve just said that you weren’t coming for breakfast. You got us worried."

 

 

 

The older guy looked as if he was caught in a daze, Jongdae would have thought that he took something but there was no funny smell on him.

 

 

What Yixing said next almost made the younger jump out his skin.

 

 

 

“Zhong da, I can’t stop thinking about that night.”

 

 

 

 

 

8 _months_ ago, _Kris had opened another_ club _and the guys had gone to celebrate and the alcohol had been limitless, it was amazing how they had not passed out_ – _well except_ for _Baekhyun, he was_ a _lightweight._   _Jongdae had grumbled that Yixing was never going to keep his promise of teaching him how_ _to whine._

 

 

_The older just took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor where he had stepped in behind Jongdae and put his hand on his hips, guiding his movements. It was pure instinct when the younger dropped his head on the spot between the dancer’s shoulder and neck._

 

 

 _His drunk self couldn’t keep_ his _feelings_   _in check this time. As they danced, his_ _last thread of sanity enabled him to avoid grinding Yixing’s crotch with_ his _ass._ As _time went by, he couldn’t hold_ on _anymore and he started grinding_ _on the other_ _man._   _Was that_ a _moan? He wasn’t even sure but_ _he continued feeling up the older._

 

 

 _It_ _didn’t take him_ _seconds_ to _feel_ _that Yixing was hard too and that he was grinding back. He couldn’t hold back_ a _whine as he felt wet kisses on his arched neck. “Zhong da.” The purr of his name in his ear was nearly his undoing. He couldn’t take it anymore and he put his hand on the back of Yixing‘s neck_ _and_ _kissed him harshly._  

 

 

 _The kiss_ _was_ _instantly returned_ _and_ _they didn’t even care_ _that their_ _mouths_ _were_ _opened_ _and_ _they_ _were_ _breathing harshly, tongues meeting then twisting. Jongdae never thought_ _he would get to_ kiss _his more than crush. He was pulled out of his wonder when he was hauled to the exit and was_ _dragged to_ a _dark alley_   _nearby– how typical._

 

 

 _At least there were no other people_ – _surprisingly. “Sorry Dae but_ I _couldn’t wait,”_ _explaining the alley situation. He was then pushed on the_ _wall_ _and his_ _mouth_ _was_ _attacked_ _again._

 

 

 _He_ _didn’t_ _have_ _time to kiss back as he felt the other grinding uncontrollably on his leg. He aligned their hips and continued humping as they kissed._ _Moments later when they were now spent, his hyung dropped_ a _kiss on his cheek. “You should get some rest_ _Jongdae.” Then he walked away without another_ _word,_ _leaving the younger to_ _pick up the_ _pieces._   _Worse_ _of all,_ _Yixing_ _pretended as if nothing happened_  

 

 

t _he_ _next_ _day. It was_ a _week later when he announced_ that he now had a girlfriend, Yumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....how was it??


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuous pining brought to a standby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven’t decided their ages (well except for Tao) and age differences But I’m using the order in real life. A lot of things are going to happen in this chapter. A lot of crying

  A still hysterical Yixing grabbed Jongdae’s hand and forcibly pulled him in his lap, the latter’s legs straddling either side of his hips.

The younger tried getting away but Yixing had a very tight grip on his waist. “Lay, you are hurting me.” The older at least had the decency to look guilty as he loosened his grip but only by a tad.

Lay stared intensely at Jongdae, grabbing his chin desperately. “Chen, I’m not even lying to you, I can’t stop thinking about that night – so much.

I tried driving around the city to clear my head but your face only haunts me –,” he cut himself off as he roughly gripped the younger’s hair and crashed his lips with his.

Jongdae thought that his heart was going to burst from his chest, he lost all sense of thought and gripped the elder’s shoulders as he moved his lips.

A tongue brushed across his bottom lip and he instantly opened his mouth, tongues meeting instantly. The only sounds in the room were of lips noisily meeting. A loud whine was released by Jongdae as his tongue was sucked roughly, urgent hands scrambling to unbutton his sleep shirt.

That’s when reality came back rushing to him. With all the power he had he pushed himself from the other’s lap thus landing on the ground.

All the anger came to him. “You are pathetic you know that?, leaving your girlfriend and coming here to do what? To play me?”

Yixing looked down guiltily and after a moment he stood up. “I gotta go, sorry.”

He pushed past the vocalist and headed for the door but Jongdae’s next words caused his heart to stop.

“When are stop going to run away from your problems. You disgust me.” The older turned and Jongdae was surprised to see tears shining in his eyes.

“I don’t know ,” then he opened the door and left with a rush.

You disgust me, those words repeating themselves as tears flowed from his eyes and he struggled finding the car keys.

Finally, he managed to and drove off to his waiting girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Jongdae could not hold in his sobs anymore. I give up, was his last thought before he succumbed to sleep.  

                  *********

“Hyuuuuuuung,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly as Tao’s voice drifted in the storage room of his restaurant where he was checking the supplies.

“What is it this time, I’m a bit tied up at the moment.” The younger ignored him, instead walking towards him, towering over the short chef.

“I have a little proposition,” he said, looking down nervously. The older raised his eyebrows suspiciously. “Spill."

He didn’t say anything for a moment, opting to still look down. He then looked up, expression pleading.

“So umm, I’m 21 and I realised some - something, umm, I umm.” Kyungsoo was growing impatient by the second.

“Look, Tao, if you don’t wanna talk just leave, I’m tired and I can’t wait to sleep. You’ll tell me in the morning ok.”

“No, Soo, ok. I was saying, I’m 21 and I haven’t been kissed. So I was thinking if umm, maybe you could kiss me just so that I could remove my kiss virginity you know.”

The shorter wasn’t sure if he had heard right. It had been a long time since he was caught by surprise and this would definitely cut the cake.

“Close your mouth Kyungsoo, you’ll let flies in.” The chef gave him a look.

“Excuse me but it’s not every day one of your best friends comes and asks to be kissed.

And oh, if you didn’t turn tail and run every time someone asked you out and if you had guts to ask someone out, you would have been kissed by now. Now go, you are creeping me out.” He said, proceeding to push the other out despite his protests.         

                          *********

The next morning, Sehun woke up again, panting heavily.

“This cannot keep on happening, just please.” For he had another dream of Jongin.

It was becoming harder to face the tan beauty. Should I just skip lectures and dance practise, he thought. Skipping lectures it is. Hopefully Yixing hyung would understand.

Just as he was about to fall sleep again his phone rung annoyingly. He tried ignoring it but it kept on ringing. With a grunt he reached his hand to his bedside table and got the phone, it was Kris.

“Glad you finally respected me,” Kris’ deep voice sounded from the phone.

“Shut up Hyung, I wanted to sleep. I still want to sleep.”

“Sorry but no more sleep for you today, isn’t it your lectures start at 10 today. Can you pass by my club office say at 9? Me and Junmyeon want to talk to you about something.”

The tone of his voice indicated that it was something serious. “What’s wrong, did I do something.” Sehun was confused.

“Not at all, we just wanna ask something.”

“Kris hyung can we do it in the evening please. I’m kinda planning to skip lessons.” The younger said with a pleading voice earning a laugh from the other.

“You are going to attend all your classes or I’ll tell Junmyeon. I’ll be busy in the evening, need to run some checks in B.M. Plus Junmyeon is only free at 9 and at lunch today – end of story.”

B.M was Kris’ third club. The other just gave a resigned sigh. “Fine, fine.” “Good, don’t be late.” Then the other line was silent.

Urgh, now he had no option. He got up and started preparing for his day.

             *********

“Kim Jongdae open up, you idiot!”

came Baekhyun’s voice from outside. Jongdae woke with a start, and begrudgingly went to open his door, though muttering under his breath.

He opened the door to reveal a fresh faced Baekhyun who was jumping in excitement for no apparent reason.  “A very good morning to you little sir – My God you look horrible, why were you crying.”

Jongdae had forgotten about his dry tear tracks. He only shook his head. “It’s nothing Baek,” he said as he let the other in.

“It’s nothing? Are you crazy? Here’s the thing. You are going to bath right now and we are going to discuss this on our way to work. Shoo!”

The other cracked a small smile at that. “Okay.” Then he left.

  Moments later he came back looking better and took a doughnut and coffee which Baekhyun had brought over. “Where is Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “He had to go earlier.”

Suddenly his hands started looking interesting as he stared at them continuously, rousing Jongdae’s curiosity. “Baekhyun, are you ok.”

He only laughed bitterly in response. “I should be asking you that Dae.” Jongdae was persistent though. “Let’s go now, we’ll take your car and we are going to talk about this,” he said, grabbing his friend’s keys.

They went out, making sure the door was locked and started driving in the direction of their work place, Jongdae focusing on the road. After a calculated moment of silence.

“It’s Yixing isn’t it?” Baekhyun asked quietly. The other vocalist was silent for a moment. “Unfortunately, yes. He keeps confusing me but he’s planning on sorting his relationship with Yumi.”

Baekhyun nodded understandably and thankfully didn’t ask for more explanations which he was not yet ready to give.

“I wish it was easier to move on.” The shorter replied a sad smile on his face too. Jongdae looked at him worriedly “It’s Chanyeol isn’t it?” his friend slowly nodded.

“I just wish I could know what was in that head of his you know. I wanted to ask something. That night when I got drunk did I say anything embarrassing?

“Um no,” Jongdae said hesitantly earning a frown from his friend.

“Why are you lying? I just feel as if I did. I just feel like I said something which I wasn’t supposed to say, I’m not that dumb so please tell me.”

Chen just sighed. “Fine, you did say something but I’m not going to tell you what. It’s not my story to tell. Ah look we have arrived, let’s go, we’ll be late.”

He unlocked the door, took his bag and walked away hurriedly.

 “Hey DON’T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME, I’LL END YOU.”

Baekhyun shouted, running after Jongdae, ignoring the funny looks he got from people around the building.

“And hey, lock my door will you.” He finished, finally catching up to the taller boy.

“Fine Jongdae I’ll forgive you for this but only because I’ll ask the others during lunch and how about we forget about our pain for a moment and prank the parents, maknaes, the couple and Kyungsoo  during lunch. It’s gonna be so fun.” He squealed happily earning a smile from the other.

“There it is, that Chen smile, I had missed it,” Baekhyun added on.

The group had planned to meet for lunch in Kyungsoo’s restaurant. As they were about to enter the building Baekhyun said

 “So how long do you think it’s going to take Kris and Junmyeon to call us, Yixing, Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin for a talk?”

“Hopefully never,” answered Jongdae.    

                  ~~~~~~~

 

By 9, Sehun was standing outside Kris’ office and got in without even knocking.

“When are you really going to learn some respect idiot.”

An irritated Kris said from where he was sitting by his desk.

It seemed as if Junmyeon had still not arrived yet. But speak of the devil and he shall appear, the doctor arrived, panting heavily.

“Sorry got held up,” was his rushed apology.

Sehun pouted. “But Kris Ge, Jun hyung did not knock and you are not complaining.”

He only shrugged, nodding at Junmyeon as he sat on the desk, both now facing Sehun. Junmyeon shared a look with Kris and cleared his throat.

“We heard something from the grapevine.” The youngest got more and more confused. Kris cut to the chase.

“Is it true that Jongin is sleeping with a Mrs Kang?” she was a new lecturer, in her late thirties. Sehun couldn’t be more shocked

. “What!! Why would he sleep her I mean she’s a drama teacher and none of us take drama.” It couldn’t be true.

“But why didn’t you just ask Jongin himself, he could give you all the answers.”

The older guys exchanged a look again before Junmyeon answered.

“We had to be sure first. We need you to find if it’s true.” The young dancer’s eyebrows shot up.

“You want me to be a spy?” The two shook their heads.

“Not really.” They both answered

“I hope it’s not true.” Sehun mumbled.

It would only tear him apart and his newfound feelings.

His hyungs gave him knowing looks. “We hope so too.” Kris said.         

                   ~~~~~~~~

 

  Jongdae and Baekhyun met Chanyeol outside the company building. The tallest of three looked suspiciously excited. The others gave him funny looks.

“Why are you both looking at me like that?” Jongdae shrugged.

“I don’t know it’s just that you look like a clown.”

He earned a slap on his arm from Chanyeol. Baekhyun laughed. “But Dae, doesn’t he always look like one?”

Chanyeol jokingly scoffed at that. “Oh but Baek, you love this clown.” Chanyeol said smugly.

Jongdae watched as Baekhyun’s cheeks coloured furiously. Before the other had any chance of cooking up a stuttered response, Chanyeol continued.

“I just have a good feeling about today guys. Come on we’ll be late for lunch.” With that, he strode over to his car leaving the 2 staring in bemusement.

  The 3 guys were the last ones to arrive and they gave everyone a loud greeting.

Kyungsoo had set up a private room for their group hang outs when he started out with the restaurant.

Jongdae made sure to choose a seat which was far away from Yixing’s. He pretended not to notice the pleading looks sent his way by the latter.

 “Took you long enough,” complained Kyungsoo. “Yeah, the maknaes couldn’t stop whining about hunger.” Added Luhan. Minseok laughed.

“And you too Lu.” The couple looked happy (as always), a healthy glow on their cheeks and holding hands under the table.

Kyungsoo had organised a banquet with their favourite foods and placed them on the huge table.

“Can we eat now,” Jongdae almost shouted. The others chuckled and started putting food in their plates.

Sehun cleared his throat. “Erm, Jongin can you pass me the soy sauce please.” He mumbled, looking down.

The tan beauty gave him a confused but fond look as he passed over, enjoying the way Sehun’s cheeks turned red as he made sure that their fingers brushed.

Kris and Junmyeon were watching them carefully and the others were just watching the whole scene unfold.

“Ah, to be young and to be in love.” Luhan mused earning fond eye rolls and laughter- even Jongin ended up blushing.

“Tao, don’t forget to not eat shrimp, you are allergic.” Junmyeon’s mum mode was back.

Tao looked in his plate and saw that in his distraction he had put shrimp in his plate.

Kyungsoo reached over from his seat beside him and removed the shrimp from his plate but not before muttering “Bloody fool,” under his breath.

“Thanks.” Tao replied happily anyway.

The table was full of chatter as Kyungsoo and Minseok lost themselves in the talk about their businesses whilst he fed Luhan (and vice versa) from time to time.

Luhan, Yixing, Tao, Sehun, Jongin were talking about dance routine ideas. (Luhan danced as a hobby when work was not stressing him.

Baekhyun and Jongdae were being menaces as they attempted to braid Kris’ hair whilst he was in the middle of talking to Chanyeol and Junmyeon about music. Junmyeon was trying to swat their hands away as he repeatedly scolded them about hygiene.

Once in a while he would notice Yixing throwing worried glances at Jongdae but chose to give him a talk later.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they all stopped their activities.

No one had ordered anything so it wasn’t the waiter. “Come in.” Kyungsoo said cautiously. The door creaked open to reveal Jia, Kris’ fiancée.

She was carrying a laptop bag – the table got tense. “Hi guys how are you.” They all responded carefully. She went to Kris, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

“Sorry for disturbing, Kris you forgot your laptop home so I thought I should bring it.”She said, handing over the device.

“Thanks Hun,” Kris answered with a small smile. She smiled back and looked at where Jongdae, Sehun, Tao and Jongin were trying to steal food from Junmyeon and the doctor was trying to push them away. The food thieves only protested with Jongin saying “But umma we want your food.” Jia continued staring at them until they plus the whole table looked at her.

“Don’t you think you should call me umma, I mean I’m engaged to your ‘appa’? I also want to be there for you guys – what do you think? They just continued staring at her till she got uncomfortable, she gave a forced smile.

“So I gotta go guys see you.” She waved and went out.

“Well that was awkward.” Yixing said after a while.

They all gave grunts of agreement.

“Ugh, she’s gonna be complaining all night.” Kris added.

“Your problem.” Junmyeon whispered though he was heard.

Kris cast a long look at him before continuing his conversation with a knowing Chanyeol.

 The group parted 30 minutes later, heading back to work and school.    

                                                                        ***********~~~~~

  Much later, Baekhyun dropped Jongdae home. He just didn’t feel like going to his apartment yet. He smiled widely at thought of the right place to go.

He and Chanyeol had discovered the place by accident and it had become a secret hideaway for them.

It was a small river surrounded by smooth rocks. The sound of the water had the ability to calm him down. He drove there and in no time he had arrived.

He couldn’t be sure but it was as if he heard people laughing as he approached the river. What he saw almost made him cry out in despair.

The place was decorated with flower petals creating a road to the biggest rock where Chanyeol and he would sit. Slow music was playing from a phone and there was a picnic basket laid on the ground. A girl was jumping excitedly in a happy Chanyeol’s arms as she cried out “Wow Channie, I’m so happy.”

Chanyeol only laughed harder and twirled her in his long arms. Baekhyun could not see clearly anymore, his tears blurred things out now.

He hastily turned and tried to find his way out whilst holding back sobs. The movement caused the other two to turn and look at his hastily retreating back. “Baekhyun, wait!!! Please!! It’s not what it looks like.”

Chanyeol shouted as he chased the other boy. Baekhyun turned around. “Leave me alone.”

He sobbed out as tears continued to flow from his face. “Baek please” but the shorter boy only continued running and got in his car, driving out in maximum speed until he was sure Chanyeol wouldn’t follow him.

Still sniffling and muffling out sobs, he reached a beautiful house. He rushed there and started knocking without stopping.    

A startled Minseok opened the door. “Baek what’s up?” that’s when Baekhyun looked up and Minseok saw the red teary face before he drew his friend in a tight hug.

The warm comforting arms of his hyung made him release his sobs again. “Shh come on, let’s get inside and you’ll tell us everything.”

The older manoeuvred them inside and on the couch.

“Baobei who was – oh Baekkie! What happened?” Luhan said as he entered the room, a worried look now on his face as he noticed his dongsaeng’s teary face.

He rushed over and sat on the other side of the couch so that Baekhyun was between the couple.

He rubbed the younger’s back soothingly as they listened to Baekhyun trying to explain what happened. Even with hiccups and stutters along the way, he managed to tell them everything.

An angry look passed Luhan’s face but what surprised the other 2 was that it quickly changed to a neutral expression as he looked at the younger again.

“Did you let him explain Baek, Chanyeol wouldn’t do that. Right, Minseok?”

His husband was quiet for a moment then nodded. “He might be right you know. I’m pretty sure Chanyeol loves you and there is an explanation for that but if he is bad for sure we won’t hesitate to kill him.”

He added on making Baekhyun laugh and Luhan nod determinately. “So should we call him over?” Luhan asked softly. Baekhyun nodded, albeit hesitantly.

Minseok squeezed his shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry it will be so okay trust me.” He reassured gently as Luhan stood up to make the call. “let me get you a glass of water, you must be really dehydrated from all the crying.” Minseok said as he stood up to go to the kitchen but Baekhyun followed him.

“I don’t feel like being alone right now.” He said quietly. Not even 10 minutes later there were loud knocks on the door.

“Okay okay we are coming,” Luhan shouted as he went to the door. Baekhyun’s heart was beating loudly, he was so nervous.

His older friend only gave him an encouraging nod and walked with him to the door where Luhan was continuously scolding the taller man. At least Chanyeol looked a bit scared.

“Okay Luhan, I think he got it. Let them have their privacy now.” The couple left hand in hand to their bedroom. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were grateful for these 2 friends of theirs.

The taller looked at Baekhyun sadly and the shorter was surprised to see that he had also been crying. “Can we talk outside please,” Chanyeol said quietly.

The other nodded and they stood under a huge tree. “Baek let me explain everything but please don’t say anything until I ask you to.” His tone was pleading and the shorter had no option.

He waved a hand. “Okay.” “You know Jennie right?” Baek slowly nodded, confused. Jennie was Chanyeol’s cousin who had left for America when they were 10.

“She just recently came back; I forgot to tell you that. I told her about you and how I wanted to confess to you. I wanted it to be romantic since you are a sucker for it and she was so excited, she wanted to help. I told her about our sanctuary and we planned to set up there. When you arrived we had just finished and I was about to call you. Jennie was just excited that I finally get to confess my feelings for you and she hugged me, I mean I was happy too that I could finally get my happy ending since I know you feel the same way about me.”

Baekhyun was quiet and thoughtful as he received the information. A mixture of emotions flashed across his face until only one settled, shock and happiness. The tears started flowing out but this time for a different reason.

“Who told you that I felt the same?” the shorter cockily said. The taller laughed happily. “I should have known. Of all the things to ask, you choose that one.

I knew because the way you looked at me is the same way Luhan and Minseok look at each other. It’s how I also look at you but you were too oblivious. Plus, I remember a little someone telling me on that drunken night that I was their prince and I should kiss and date them.” Baekhyun blushed hard and he covered his face with his hands.

“Oh my goodness, I’m going to stop drinking from now on. The younger beamed happily. “You should.” His face grew serious again

“Byun Baekhyun I’m foolishly and hopelessly in love with you, you have no idea how much.” He said as he walked closer to his friend. Baekhyun’s heart fluttered. Finally, it seemed to say.

He stepped closer as well. “I think I have an idea. I love you too Park Chanyeol, so much that it’s unhealthy.”

The two smiled at each other and Chanyeol leaned over and closed the distance. Baekhyun couldn’t help the small moan that escaped his lips as their lips first touched. Chanyeol only drew him closer by the waist whilst the shorter’s arms circled his neck. They took their time kissing, each trying to convey words that they couldn’t. The kiss deepened slowly, breathes growing heavier each second. It ended naturally with small pecks.

Their smiles were so wide.  “Boyfriends?” Baekhyun asked, still smiling big. “Yes boyfriends.” Was the eager response.

“I’m so happy Channie. I’M SO HAPPY!”  He shouted out loud to the world. “WE KNOW, NOW GO.” Luhan shouted from upstairs.

They only laughed making sure to remember to send grateful texts and presents to the couple for being so helpful. “How about we go order food and go to our river. It’s still set up; maybe the food has grown cold. We can have our picnic there.” The producer suggested as he ran his hands up and down on Baekhyun’s waist. “I would love that.” The vocalist beamed as he placed a peck on his boyfriend’s lips on tiptoes.

                                      ~~~~~~~~~~

 **Jongdae, can** I **come over.** I **need to talk to you, it’s important. Yixing**  

Jongdae threw his phone on his bed as he saw the message. I’m tired of his shit.

He decided not to answer, First step to moving on, he told himself then he began preparing to watch his favourite TV show.

His phone began ringing continuously and it took all of his willpower not to answer the call.

He pressed play and began to lose himself to the show ignoring the nagging feeling to at least call back.

After about 45 minutes of watching the show, he thought he heard his front door opening, its just the wind he thought and continued concentrating on his laptop.

“Zhong da.” Jongdae almost jumped in fright.

“Yixing what are you doing here. H-ow did you even get in?”

“You didn’t lock your door, I had to take chances.” He answered, still standing on the younger’s bedroom door.

He then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Jongdae, please listen to me. This is so important to me. I should have done this a long time ago.”

The younger, suspecting that it was something dreadful only made to stand up and got to the lounge but a hand stilled him and kept him in place on the bed.

“I broke up with Yumi, after a long wakeup call talk from Junmyeon and Kris I realised that I was holding on to something that wasn’t there anymore.

I was afraid to let go of the old because I was afraid to face the new and the challenges it would bring – do you get what I’m saying?”

A shocked Jongdae could only nod and motioned the other to continue.

But what Yixing said made him gasp in absolute astonishment.

“Zhong da, I’m in love with you. Have been for years. I don’t know when I started falling for you because it happened a long time ago. I made a realisation those days. You were my friend first, Chen and I was afraid that me being the loser I am would mess up a relationship if we were to have one and we would lose that friendship. I would rather have you as a friend than not having you at all. Do you get me?” he said desperately, placing the younger’s hands in his.

The vocalist had a hard time trying to process everything. He shook his head vigorously to make sure that he was not dreaming.

The dancer continued again. “I am very sorry for what I have done to you. You are too precious for the shit I put you through and if you want me to leave I’ll really understand. My fear kept me from pursuing you. That night, in the alley, I was about to ask you out you know but I panicked and left you broken. Baby I’m so sorry.” His voice was becoming shaky from the tears threatening to fall.

Before he could stop himself, Jongdae pulled the other for a hug, both crying silently. They held on tightly as Jongdae’s heart started mending itself again.

“Yixing, I love you too. It might take me time to fully forgive you but I understand. I’m willing to try for I have wanted you for so long.”

The Chinese boy nodded from where his head rested on the vocalist’s shoulder.

“I understand, baby.” Jongdae’s heart jumped at that pet name and he waited for Yixing to finish talking.

“I also realised something, why don’t we go for that vacation me and Yumi were supposed to go to. After all, it was never me and her who needed to sort out our issues, it was me and you. We’ll talk about everything when we go there, I promise.”

The younger couldn’t believe it. He was on cloud nine.

“Yes let’s do it.” The other smiled so brightly. “Zhong da, can I kiss you. I need to kiss you.” He got a nod in answer He gently cupped the vocalist’s face, lovingly wiping away his tears.

“You are so beautiful it hurts, baby.” He whispered as he traced Jongdae’s smiling lips, his cheeks. He leaned in to kiss the younger’s eyelids then dropped a kiss to his cheeks.

The younger moaned impatiently then grabbed the others face to lead him in a lip lock. They didn’t waste their time opening their mouths and kissed as if it was their last.

Yixing bit Jongdae’s bottom lip and proceeded to suck it desperately. He released it with a pop and moved to trace his tongue on the other’s neck and jaw, leaving love bites in his wake. The slightly shorter boy moved to straddle his hyung’s hips and moaned deliciously whilst he was being ravaged.

A loud laugh instantly broke them from their embrace. They turned only to notice that Jongdae had forgotten to pause his show. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“You have escaped for tonight Zhong da but when we go for our vacation I’m going to ravish you to the point of no return.”  

Jongdae couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanbaek and Chenlay finally sorted out their feelings Next chapter will be dealing with Sekai and Krisho. ily


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new couples share their good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. Sorry for the late update I was running out of ideas. This was just a filler.

    **‘EXO’ group chat**  

Baek : I’m glad that I can finally call you mine Yeollie

Baek : Oopsies wrong chat.

 Chennie : Wrong chat my ass

Sehunnie : Yeah that’s so true, we all now have a feeling that Chanyeol is beside you as we speak

Kai : Congrats I guess. Suho : Congrats guys. I’m so happy for you

 Luhan : No more disgusting pining stares, congrats

Xiumin : Same here, but just tone down the PDA, in advance

Lay : TRUE!!

Tao :SO TRUUUUUUUUUUE

Yeol : Oh plz I’m pretty sure you won’t die. We did manage to survive with the grossest married couple on earth.

D.O : One more will surely kill us. Don’t you dare kiss in public or else I’ll ban you permanently from my restaurant.

Kris: And my clubs too

Xiumin: And my coffee shop too

Baek: Sheesh, we get it

Yeol : So rude you guys, I’m going to leave this group and I’ll join another one

Kris: Go. No one is stopping you

Yeol :Hyuuuuuung.

_Kris removed Yeol from group_

Suho: Yifan!!!

Kris: What? Didn’t he say he wanted to leave?

Kai : Nice one, hyung

Tao: HAHAHAHA

Luhan: Best baba ever.

D.O: True true

Xiumin: Smh

Sehunnie: HAHAHAHA

Chennie: Savage hyung hahahahaha

Lay: Kris- did you just –?

Baek: (pouts)

_Suho added Yeol to group ‘EXO’_

Yeol: It’s official I hate Kris hyung. I hope you rot and thank you umma mwahhhhhh

Kris: Oh is that so? Permanent ban from my cubs then

Baek: Hyung that’s so bad

Kris: Fine no ban

Baek : Thank u thank u

Kris: But no more free drinks for u two

Yeol: Whyyyyyyyyyy?

Baek: Hyungie pleaseeeeee. Chanyeol doesn’t hate you and we won’t do PDA

Suho: Will believe it when I see it

Chennie: I’m glad I can finally call you mine, Yixing.

Chennie: Oopsies wrong chat

Sehunnie: Are you trying to say - ?

Xiumin: Is this what I’m thinking?

Kyungsoo: Ewwwww PDA mania

Suho: The hell?

Kai : God help us all

Baek: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM SO HAPPY FOR U CHENNIE!!. Everything is now working out for you. I’m glad Jongdae

Baek: And oh, Lay. Hurt him and I’ll make sure you’ll never dance again

Suho :Same here

Kris:Same here

Lay: Eish, thank you btw. I’ll never hurt my Zhong da from now on

Chennie: Don’t worry guys. He’s making it up to me.

Tao: Ewwww didn’t need to know that

Chennie: Purify that mind Zitao, there’s nothing sexual going on, at least not this week anyway

Luhan: Ewww, go away.

Kris remove this one too.

_Kris removed Chennie from group_

Lay: Are you out of your mind? bitch

_Kris removed Lay from group_

Suho: Yifan!!

Kris: This is fun

Suho:Wu Yifan!!!

Kris : Ok ok

_Kris added Chennie and Lay to ‘EXO’ group chat_

Sehunnie:This is fun

Chennie: Seriously hyung

Lay:I can’t believe you Kris, you betrayed me

Kai : Hunnie is right. This is fun.

Baek: Of cuz you’ll agree to anything ‘Hunnie’ says

Kai: I’m choosing to ignore that  

Kris:Congrats to the new couples. We’ll celebrate Friday. Everyone is free right? Junmyeon no shift right?

Suho: Right

Kris: Well goodnight. I have a long day tomorrow.

Kris: Oh btw, any new couples to confess before I go. Kyungsoo? Tao? Do you have anything to tell us?

Kyungsoo:What?

Tao: Ge!

Kris: Jongin? Sehun?

Sehunnie: Hyung!!!!!

Kai: Hyung you are confusing us rn. Go to sleep

Kris: For once I’ll listen to you. Goodnight again.

Kris: Goodnight Junmyeon

Suho : Thanks you too Yifan

Luhan: Hey, why does Jun have to get his own goodnight? Not fair

Yeol: Yes why Kris?

Yeol: The bitch has gone offline already

Luhan:  Congrats chenlay chanbaek. Well goodnight wanna go back IN my Minnie

Tao: OH MY GOODNESS!!

Kyungsoo: Suho remove them

from the group please.

Xiumin: LUHAN!!!! There are kids in here. Erm sorry guys

Yeol: Its ok seokie. Not your fault for marrying an ass

Luhan: Hey!!!

Lay : Well it’s true

Chennie: I agree with my sweet china sheep

Baek: Ewww

Suho: I think I need to sleep before I go crazy goodnyt and congrats. Go to sleep too. All of you

Baek:Ok ok umma

Suho:You guys need to stop calling me that

Tao: Never. Goodnyt congrats to the couples

Kai: Yeah yeah goodnight congrats

Sehun: Same here

Kai: Oh Hunnie btw, goodnyt

Sehunnie: Goodnight Nini

Chennie: I’m sure the poor guy is blushing now

Kyungsoo: Give him a break, Jongin, poor boy must be tired from all the blushing. Goodnight and congrats

Lay: Thank you guys for the support though. Goodnight Yeol: Congrats. Goodnight.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was nice... i'll update the next chapter soon.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mixture of tooth rotting fluff and angst as each couples’ stories progress. Sehun still has a blushing problem. Suho may be sadder than he looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry for the late update, was struggling to express my ideas  
> On a sad note, R.I.P dear Jonghyun, you will be remembered. I love you. Your smiles made my day. Always.    
>  Does that mean I should stop reading fics of him cause it hurts me so much.  
> My jongkey heart!!! Help me please!!  
> I can’t begin to imagine what his members, friends and family are going through.  
> Let’s help to raise awareness  
> on depression.

  A knock on his closed door startled Luhan from his reverie. “Come in.”

The door opened to reveal lily, the new intern. Luhan kinda disliked her considering that she got so comfortable with the company environment that she ended up invading almost everyone’s space.

“Good morning Mr Lu, you requested these reports on the advertising budget for this month."

He simply nodded and took them from her outstretched hand, careful to avoid those fingers which were attempting to make contact with his.

He scanned the first page of the report. “Thank you Miss Song, but if I am seeing correctly, these are reports for last month’s budget.”

A fake panicked look flashed on the girl’s face. “ Oh I’m so sorry, let me go and get the correct ones.” She said as she rushed out the room.  

However, before she was about to open the door, Luhan stopped her.

“Don’t worry, there won’t be any need considering that Mr Lee who was officially responsible for bringing the reports to me, e-mailed them yesterday.

You can go now – and oh, it’s shocking that you haven’t heard this already, but I’m married. Have a good day.” He said in a bored tone whilst waving her away.

Luckily, she didn’t slam the door. “hmm crushes.” He sighed as he swivelled in his chair.

There was another knock and he swore tiredly. Oh how he missed his secretary who had gone on  maternity leave. He cursed himself for refusing the replacement his father had offered him and now he had to endure crazy girls. The person knocked again.

“Enter,” he called out, making sure to be curt and firm.

The door opened so gently and so so so slowly that Luhan in his impatience started to get angsty. “Hey, if you don’t wanna enter just go back where you came from.” He called out again.

He heard a soft giggle at that and instantly his bad mood did a huge 360.

“Wow, whoever shoved a stick up your ass is ruthless or is that how you treat your clients Han.” A smiling Minseok said as he strolled in the room with a plastic bag and coffee cup in hand .

Luhan smiled happily as he took in the refreshing sight of his husband. “Hey babe, well in my defence you didn’t tell me you were coming, some girl had devised a plan to talk to me but Luhan the Great was clever.”

He said with a mock hoarse voice.

Minseok playfully rolled his eyes and walked to the other’s chair, making himself home on his inviting lap.

They smiled at each other again and kissed softly.

A few minutes later, Minseok gave a short laugh. “Well I did pass a sad looking girl on my way here. Rude Lulu.” He playfully hit the director’s shoulder.

The latter only shrugged good naturedly.

Xiumin reached behind him, retrieving the contents in the plastic bag he brought. “Mhmm, passed by Soo’s place. He told me to give you these dumplings and sweet and sour pork, he insisted that it might make you less of an idiot instead. His words not mine."

“Hey,  that doesn’t even make sense and I’m not an idiot. Remind me to pass by his place later. I need to give him a piece of my mind.”

Luhan huffed. His husband only laughed again. He held up a dumpling on chopsticks and proceeded to feed his drama queen.

“Oh, I brought your latte and some caramel cupcakes.” He reached for the plastic bag.

“Are you sure that’s all for me, baozi. Did you eat?” His baozi cutely nodded.

“I was too hungry so I ate. Come on, open up.” He said as he tried feeding his better half.

The latter chuckled then complied. A sudden thought struck the director making him sad.

“Hey baby what’s wrong?” Minseok said worriedly, putting the food on the table.

The other only sighed and gathered the shorter in a hug.

“It’s just mum and dad are suddenly making plans to retire which means they might make me step up sooner than I prepared for. I’m not ready for this, Minseok, I’m not.”

The shorter boy only tightened the hug, stroking the back of Luhan’s head.

“Did you try talking to them about this?” The director shook his head

“I know your parents Hannie, they will understand if you tell them not as the marketing director but as their son. Tell them you are not ready but at the same time let them teach you what to do. If you want a co-CEO it’s your choice too – just let your input be known. But in the meantime I’ll be by your side every step of the way.”

Luhan could feel himself tearing up. He gently drew away from the hug “I love you, you now that right?”

A soft kiss was placed on his forehead.

“I know, and I love you too.” There was a comfortable moment of silence then-

“So Minnie, are you up for some office se – OWW!”    

                     ~`~``~~`

Jongin and Sehun stood in the university’s car park whilst waiting for Tao to come from his lecture.

Jongin was leaning lazily and sexily on his car which the three had used that day. Their eyes would meet from time to time with the younger quickly looking down at the blank screen of his phone – Jongin would only mutter the word cute under his breath at that.

Sehun looked at his friend – with difficulty though and asked. “Which movie do you want to watch for the marathon?”

The two had a sacred tradition of having a movie marathon once each week.

The older boy looked away as if guilty and cleared his throat. “Um sorry Sehun but I can’t make it today. I have to finish Mr Min’s assignment.” He said whilst scratching his head nervously.

The younger boy frowned. “But Jongin, we submitted it last week, remember.”

Jongin laughed uneasily. “Oh did I say Min? I meant Ju – hey Tao.” He hurried to greet Tao who had just reached them. He only gave them a thoughtful look.

“Oh hey guys, Jongin what are you lying about? Can’t you see you are making our maknae sad.” Sehun nudged the martial arts expert with a scared warning look.

“Me? Lying? Never. Let’s go eat.” Jongin insisted, already opening the car’s door.

Sehun was upset, no lie and he intended to get behind this. Jongin had never lied to him and they always made sure to clear time for their movie nights no matter what.

Could the rumour be true? Was he really sleeping with that teacher?

Tao, seeing his friends’ distressed moods cleared his throat.

“How about I treat you to lunch today…..or … we could go and bother Kyungsoo instead then Minseok afterwards.”

The others let out amused laughs. “Let’s do it.” Jongin said. Though Kyungsoo hyung only lets you get away with it though.”

Sehun grumbled. You are safe for now, Kim Jongin, Sehun thought.  

                   ~~~~~  

To the maknaes’ disappointment, they couldn’t find Minseok in his coffee shop so they proceeded to Kyungsoo’s.

The busy lunch hour was almost over so the chef and his employees were rounding up. It was normal for the restaurant to be extra busy during lunch and dinner

“Thank you again guys, you never fail to impress me.” Kyungsoo said with a small smile whilst wiping his hands on a towel.

His sous chef, Mark grinned at him. “It was all your doing Kyungsoo, we just followed what you told us to do.” The others hollered in agreement.

“Shh you are making noise for our customers.” Kyungsoo said as he threw the towel to one of the employees, Youngjae.

“Oh Kyung, here comes your friends and your boyfriend.” Jackson, one of the waiters said as he came in the kitchen  with a smirk earning laughter again.

He turned to see the maknaes heading to the room with Tao leading the room.

“Please, dating the giant panda is the last thing on my list. I’d rather burn this restaurant than date him and that’s saying something.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“Eish, that hurt hyung.” Tao drawled with a smirk as he, Jongin and Sehun reached the irritated chef.

The maknaes never meant any good. There goes my nap, he thought with a sigh.

“What’s with the sigh Kyungsoo? Tao too hot for you?” Jongin teased, making sure to wiggle his eyebrows.

The chef immediately took a wooden spoon nearby and whacked Jongin’s  head with it.

“Say more and I won’t hesitate to beat you again. And it’s hyung to you, ass.”

“Sheesh hyung,”Jongin complained rubbing his head, Tao and Sehun’s laughter accompanying him. Before Kyungsoo could stop him, Sehun rushed over to one of the bubbling pots.

“New recipe hyung?” he asked as he stuck one delicate finger in one of the pots. The shorter quickly swatted his hand away.

“Why are you three always making me regret meeting you. Go sit there,” he pointed to the little table in the corner of the kitchen,

“And I’ll bring your food.” The younger ones nodded excitedly at once and rushed to sit down.

The employees were used to them so they rarely listened plus the kitchen was very big so the friends had a section to themselves

“So, how was your day?” the shorter one asked, eyes and hands concentrating on dishing out the food at the same time keeping an eye on his new recipe experiment.

The three almost spoke over each other. “Uni sucks big time,” Jongin and Tao announced

“Jongin refused to have our movie night.” Sehun murmured sadly receiving a guilty look from the target, Jongin.

“Well it’s your fault for choosing to go to uni.”

Kyungsoo didn’t finish high school but instead he and his parents decided to enrol him to a cooking school. They then helped him set up his restaurant even at his young age. He and his friends believed that age was just a number and it shouldn’t limit one from pursuing their talents.

“And wow you two have never skipped your movie nights, what’s up Kai?” he continued as he balanced the plates and brought them over to his starving friends.

“Uh, well, it’s just that I have to finish an assignment real quick otherwise I lose marks.”

With that he shoved a big spoonful of rice and stared at his plate.

Sehun looked like he wanted to say more but the chef only shook his head as if to say, not yet.

“Don’t worry Hunnie, I’ll make it up to you.”

The tan beauty said as he placed his hand on Sehun’s which was resting on the table. The younger dancer pulled his hand away as if burnt, turning away with a face that rivalled Kyungsoo’s cherry tomatoes.

A slow grin spread on the older dancer’s lips, he then continued eating with that same grin. Tao and Kyungsoo suddenly felt as if they were intruding.

The handsome Chinese cleared his throat. “So Kyung hyung, we meant to ask, how is your day so far? Any angry customers? The chef only shook his head.

“Fortunately no, I wasn’t in the mood for arguments today. I’m just happy the first busy hour of the day is over.” He replied as he took a table spoon, dipping it a bit in a pot.

“Tao can you come up for a sec, want you to try this.” He waited for said guy to come and he held up the spoon.

The taller boy took and held Kyungsoo’s wrist, directing the spoon to his lips. A proud and impressive look overtook the younger’s features.

“Wow hyung this is so good, are you sure it’s your first time cooking this?” The two by the stove were not aware of their friend’s eyes watching them. Kyungsoo smiled, relieved. “Yeah it’s my first time. I was afraid it wouldn’t come out the way I wanted.”

Tao scoffed.

“How could it not? You are always good at this.” A soft smile on his face. The shorter male couldn’t understand why he was fighting a blush as Tao continued to gaze softly down at him, spoon forgotten. He cleared his throat.

“Thanks. You can let go of my wrist you know, plus my neck is now hurting.” He playfully pushed the taller male towards the others who were sporting identical grins on their faces

“Hyung, it’s not fair, how come Tao is the first person to taste your new recipes?” Sehun whined playfully, his companion nodding in agreement.

“His palate is better than both of yours combined. I’m pretty sure you can’t tell beef from fish.”

“Hey!!!”

Tao came back to where Kyungsoo, whispering a few words which left a very stiff chef. He went back to his other friends.

Jongin raised an eyebrow. “What did you do to him?” The Chinese male only shrugged.

“Just gave a customer complaint.”

“Mhmm,” Sehun said in mock agreement.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo was trying to register Tao’s words.

“Hyung, stop pushing me away.”  

                    *******

Jongdae could feel himself smiling even before he opened his eyes. He blindly reached his hand out, searching for a certain dancer’s body.

He quickly opened his eyes as he felt nothing and cold sheets. So Yixing had gone for a while huh, or maybe he had been dreaming about kissing and dating the Chinese male.

“Don’t tell me he ran away again.” He whispered, panic rising in his body. A small light from his phone distracted him.

He took it and noticed that there was a text from Yixing.

 **Morning babe, hope you slept well,** I **did, like really did. Im so** **sorry** **we** **couldn’t** **wake** **up** **together** **but hey don’t worry, we have many chances to do** **this.** **Had** **to** **rush** **to** **the dance studio,** I **have** **to** **do something.** **Stay** **safe.** I **love** **you.**

Jongdae heaved a sigh of relief. They were still okay. Gotta rush to work.

He sent a quick good morning text to his now boyfriend before heading to the shower.      

                     *****

It was lunchtime already and Baekhyun found himself heading for his boyfriend’s studio. Boyfriend, he inwardly squealed. Only God knows how long he had been pining for his giant friend.

He had to force himself not to cry whenever Chanyeol introduced a new boyfriend of girlfriend or came to work with fresh hickeys on his neck.

Without even realising it, he had reached the door. He knocked softly but heard no answer. He tried knocking again but still no one answered.

The dork must be asleep. He shook his head and then opened the door to reveal Yixing and Chanyeol hunched over some papers, seeming to be in a deep discussion.

They looked up from what they were doing with panic which turned into relief some seconds later.

“Thought we were busted.” Chanyeol whispered to his dancer friend who only nodded in agreement. Yixing smiled at Baekhyun.

“Hey Baek, dating suits you, you are glowing.” He said with a wink. The singer only rolled his eyes good naturedly.

“I see Jongdae has already corrupted you hyung.”he grinned at his friend who stood up.

“He doesn’t waste any time our Chen.” Chanyeol commented.

They smiled. Chanyeol passed some papers to Yixing not before saying. “4 o’clock, don’t forget hyung.”

The dancer nodded “Don’t worry I won’t forget and I won’t be late. See you guys, gotta head for work.”

He walked to the door where Baekhyun was. “But Lay hyung aren’t you going to see Jongdae, we are in the same building after all.”

Which was true as they were in the building that Chen, Baekhyun and Chanyeol worked in.

Yixing looked sheepish. “I will see him in the evening right now I’m late, got a class waiting for me.”

With that he practically ran out. Baekhyun closed the door. “Well what was that about?”

"Not my place to tell yet. It’s a surprise. Come here.” He gestured to the huge sofa where he was now sitting with an acoustic guitar in hand.

The shorter male complied pushing the guitar away and sitting chest to back with his lover. “Hey love,” Chanyeol whispered as he leaned for a kiss.

“hi babe,” baekhyun whispered back as he finally closed the distance between their lips. They both smiled into kiss before choosing to stop.

“I missed you.” The taller whispered in his ear. Baekhyun turned his head. “Yah stop doing that you are distracting me.”

The producer only snorted knowingly. “And how do I distract you hmm.” he taunted, whispering in his ear.

The singer shuddered. “Chanyeol stop it. You know the answer.”

The taller chuckled breathlessly in his ear again, lightly stroking his boyfriend’s sides where he knew the latter was ticklish.

He blew in his ear. “No I honestly don’t know babe. Tell me or  I won’t stop this but I’m sure you don’t want me to stop do you.”

The shorter shuddered again. It was as if his boyfriend’s voice was soaking itself in his body, through his skin.

It was both relaxing and arousing. “Shit Channie, your deep voice whispering in my ear does things to me, your hot breath. Happy?”

Another chuckle from the producer. “Well I didn’t know that. It does things, what things, Baek hmm?” he leaned his head closer, voice getting huskier by the second as he continued to feed words in the shorter’s ear.

Baekhyun was starting to lose control. He was seconds away from jumping his boyfriend. Call him silly but Chanyeol’s deep voice whispering in his ear was one of his kinks.

The taller blew hot air again in his boyfriend’s ear. “Did you get my question? What things? Does it make you want to strip and bend that tight ass for me babe? Does it make you come untouched? Bet you could come from my low voice alone. Don’t you think so?”

The singer helplessly leaned his head on the others shoulder. “Channie stop it or I will”

“Will what baby?” Chanyeol asked as he slowly ran a hand on Baekhyun’s strong thighs. That was the last straw for the shorter male as he turned sharply and roughly pushed his boyfriend to lie on the sofa.

“You did ask for it, Park.” He straddled the taller’s thighs and ripped his shirt open drawing a shocked gasp from his lover as buttons flew across the room. Baekhyun grinned naughtily.

“Like I said, you asked for it.” He dove down claiming chanyeol’s lips with his, whilst running his hands on Chanyeol’s now exposed skin causing a shiver.

Tongues battled furiously for dominance and the producer’s hands found the ample butt of his lover squeezing it.

The latter moaned greedily and found himself grinding down on Chanyeol. It felt oh so good that they released grunts at the same time.

“You sure you wanna do this Baek?” Baekhyun nodded and crashed their lips again whilst undressing each other.

They never paid any mind to where their clothes were landing. They didn’t realise the time moving as they finally indulged in each other. (A/N I would have loved to write the smut in detail but I don’t how to write smut)    

                                                           ****     

 It was some minutes past four already and Jongdae was beginning to get tired. Being a vocal coach wasn’t an easy thing.

After his last session for the day he took his phone from his bag, which he hadn’t checked in a long time.

To his great disappointment, his text to Yixing was unanswered. Maybe he’s busy; he tried thinking positively whilst trying to get rid of the doubts and insecurities.

Perhaps Minseok’s coffee and Luhan’s teasing would cheer him up. He left for the floor’s elevator and as he was about to step in he saw a gorgeous man standing in the distance. Wait, doesn’t he look familiar.

His insecurities faded away again as he saw Yixing . Maybe he came to visit me, he mused with a smile as he power walked towards him.

“Yixing! Didn’t expect to see you here.” Said man turned around. A panicked look in his eyes.

“Jongdae! I thought you had left.” The Chinese boy said with surprise in his tone.

“I wanted to umm give Chanyeol something.” The Korean boy could feel his hopes crumbling.

“So you didn’t come to see me?”

Lay looked panicked again. “No Baobei don't be sad it’s not what you're thinking. We’ll talk about this I promise okay. I’m running late.”

With that he literally ran away. Chen exhaled quietly. He didn’t know whether to be confused or sad. Fuck it, he can be both. Back to lonely nights then, he thought bitterly.

Was he not good enough? He took out his phone again, dialling a certain number, hoping that the person was not too busy to give advice.

“Hey Jongdae, is everything ok?” Junmyeon said from the other line.  

                   *******

It was two hours later that Jongdae had finished his call with Junmyeon and had visited the Lus and he was feeling restless. Hanging out and talking to his friends had helped to forget his insecurities.

He took his phone again but still there was no sign of online activity from his boyfriend. Just as he was thinking of throwing it away threw the window, it rang signifying a call.

Without even checking the caller ID he answered. “What?”

“Sorry Jongdae, is this a bad time?” Yixing’s voice sounded a bit unsure at that.

The younger scoffed “Oh I don’t know. You tell me.”

He could hear a tired sigh from the other line. What made the older tired. He wondered but he chose to ignore that.

“So Ge you decided to call after all this while. What happened and don’t you dare give me the I was busy excuse I know today is your least busy day.”

Another tired sigh came from the other side. “Zhongda, I’m sorry, I know I have been saying that a lot. I’m asking for a favour. May you come to the dance studio I really wanna show you something? Please please baby. It’s urgent.”

Yixing sounded desperate that it actually left Jongdae confused. Despite his other thoughts telling him not to he decided to go. He was always a sucker for the Chinese male anyway.

“Fine.” He muttered grumpily, “Will be there in 15” and without waiting for a reply he hung up.  

Some minutes later, he arrived at the studio and went in. he was surprised to see it quiet.

Even the receptionist wasn’t there. Yixing had texted him his exact location and he was now approaching it.

“Hyung hey.” He was surprised to see Sehun coming out of the room.

“Hi, Sehun. Lay is in right?” The maknae only grinned.

“Yeah, he’s been waiting for you, have fun. Bye Chennie.” With a wink he left.

He slowly approached the door and carefully opened it. Yixing was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself.

“Yixing, is everything ok?”

The older jumped a little. “Shit Jongdae you scared me.”

The younger just crossed his arms over his chest as if to say I’m here now what?

Yixing gestured him to a chair. “Can you sit here please.” the singer shook his head stubbornly. “what if I want to sit on the floor.”

His boyfriend only shrugged. “Then sit on the floor.” After sitting on the floor, the shorter observed the dancer who seemed as if he wanted to say something but stopped.

Jongdae patiently waited though. After some long seconds Yixing walked to him and knelt in front of him. He took the younger’s hands in his and kissed each finger slowly.

The younger took it all in with a breath held in. “Zhongda, I feel as if I haven’t expressed enough how much you mean to me. I feel as if words aren’t enough to show your worth so I decided to do something. I want to show you how I feel in the best way I can and that is dancing.”

The younger felt overwhelmed with emotions. He was a hopeless romantic.

The older continued. “I know it’s so cheesy. There’s a song which fits what I wanted to show you. Ah yeah by August Alsina. I wanted it in the Korean version sung by my voice so that’s why I was unavailable today. I asked Chanyeol to help me record it and I was coming up with the dance routine at the same time.”

Jongdae couldn’t believe it. He felt so touched that he launched himself in his boyfriend’s arms, knocking them backwards on the floor.

Without wasting a moment he kissed him. Since they hadn’t kissed the whole day they started making up for it by kissing thoroughly, quickly starting a make out session.

Yixing reluctantly drew back. “Mm babe, if we keep on doing this you won’t see the dance.”

The younger smiled brightly “Sorry got carried away. Thank you so much.”

“Thank me after you’ve seen it.” He smiled back, walking to the stereo.

He seemed to hesitate but pressed play. Soft music started playing out, yixing’s smooth voice filling the room making Jongdae hold his breath.

“Listen to the words carefully Zhongda.”

The first lyrics came in as the dancer rolled his torso smoothly.

‘where did you come from

am I the only one that you make feel this way

Where did you learn from

You shine with picture perfect beauty show it off, Show it off, let them see you show it off

Tell me how you doing it to me, show it off.’

Jongdae watched, mesmerized as Yixing’s body became one with the song.

His dance seemed to tell a story of admiring someone.

The younger didn’t know whether to be aroused or endeared. Jongdae had always been insecure when he was growing up.

The guys had tried to remove that but some off it still lingered. He was always worried that his face wasn’t beautiful enough, his voice wasn’t beautiful enough, he wasn’t tall enough and his body wasn’t beautiful enough. He used to silently compare his body with his friends’. Now hearing what the song and to top it off, his boyfriend’s body was trying to say- he could feel himself choking up.

Here was Yixing telling him that he was enough, that he was beautiful and to show it off to everyone.

The song came to an end and he didn’t even wait for the dancer to take a breath – he threw himself again in his arms and hugged him tightly, tears pouring out of his eyes.

Yixing only hugged him tighter running his hands smoothly along his back.

“Baby don’t cry, you deserve everything. The world needs to know how much of amazing person you are. I love you.” He whispered.

He held him until he calmed down. He didn’t even care that his shirt was getting ruined.

The singer drew back. Tears still running down his face. The older reached out to wipe them as the younger struggled to speak.

When he had fully calmed down he said. “Yixing thank you so much. It means everything to me that you were able to sacrifice your free time for that. Thank you for telling me those words. Just thank you thank you. I love you.”

He smashed his lips again with the dancer’s and they both sighed in the kiss. Jongdae made sure to show his gratitude in the kiss, licking slowly in his mouth and adding more pressure.

The arms around him only tightened more as if to show that the message was received. Because they needed oxygen, they broke away, only for Yixing to crash their lips together again in a faster kiss full of lip bites and sucks.

Just as it was about to get more serious, Jongdae pulled back.

“We said next week remember.”

The older just smiled. “Next week. But why is it so far away, I wanna ruin you so bad.”

The singer laughed happily. “Now you’re making me blush like Sehun in front of Jongin.”

“It suits you though, Zhong da.”

                       ******

It was the next day during lunch and the group was hanging out together in Minseok’s coffee shop.

He too, like Kyungsoo had a private room where they could hang out as a group.

They were constantly gagging at the couples and laughing at Jongin who was enjoying making Sehun blush.

“Sehun, you have an eyelash on your cheek, lemme remove it.” He reached out and stroked Sehun’s cheek with his thumb whilst simultaneously trying to hold his gaze with the blushing boy’s.

The maknae looked uncomfortable and tried to turn away.

“Jongin, I think it’s off now, thank you.” He said as he tried pushing the warm hand away.

The group watched on with amusement written in their eyes as Jongin stroked the pink cheek one last time. They both noticed that they were being watched.

“Look away.” Sehun mumbled whilst his crush chuckled.

“Do go on, we won’t stop you.” Kris said a small grin on his handsome features.

The others just shrugged fondly.

“We said no PDA,” Kyungsoo scolded Chanyeol who was trying to feed Baekhyun. Yixing had an arm thrown over Jongdae’s chair.

“But look at them. You aren’t complaining about them.” Yixing gestured to Luhan who was pecking his husband’s cheek from time to time. Said husband was smiling shyly and playing with their fingers.

“I wonder how they are still in the honeymoon phase.” Junmyeon complained.

“I don’t think it will ever end for them.” Tao shook his head.

There was a sudden knock on the door and the others looked at each other.

“Come in.” Minseok called out. There seemed to be a sense of de ja vu as Jia, Kris’ fiancée walked in.

She headed to Kris and forced herself in his lap. She smiled at the guys.

“How are you guys.” They all grunted reluctant responses.

“Hey babe, It’s nice to see you but did I forget something at home?” Kris asked as he kissed her cheek.

Junmyeon’s food suddenly became interesting as he looked at his plate.

“No, this time you forgot nothing. I just came to see you guys,  promised to be your umma did I not. If you have problems or want to talk I’m here for you. I’m here to bond with you so you can continue talking like you were before I came in.”

the others looked at each other but didn’t even attempt to pick up where they left off.

The woman started getting uncomfortable but stood up and headed over to Baekhyun.

“Oh Baekhyun, you plate is empty let me get you more food.”

Without waiting for a response she dished out cucumber and polony sandwhiches in his plate and handed it to him. He seemed to hesitate a little but said.

“Um thank you Jia but I hate cucumbers. A lot, sorry.” The girl looked embarrassed.

“Jia you can come back here.” Kris said. She luckily complied. She fixed her eyes on Tao

“Ok Kris

“So Tao how was school?” the girl was persistent, damn, Luhan thought.

With a look around, he saw that the others were thinking the same.

“It was fine.” Tao replied, distracted with his food. She nodded.

“Which subjects did you do today? Who are your teachers? How long did you learn? Do you have a girlfriend? If you do can I meet her, I mean I as your pseudo umma have to approve right?”

“Jia please give him a break.” Kris asked as he saw that Tao was about to retort something.

“Oh sorry got carried away. Just got too much in my new mother role.” The others were quiet again, leaving an awkward silence with no one attempting to fill it.

“Sehun, don’t you think you should get a haircut, your hair is getting longer.” She said after a while.

The sharp glance she got from the younger scared her bit.

“It suits him.” It was Jongin who answered irritably.

Her gaze was now directed on Junmyeon. “Ah Junmyeon I have great news to tell you. Kelly my friend from work is single and I was telling her that are the right person for her. You would make a good couple.”

The looks she got from the guys told her that she had crossed a line. Sehun slammed his hand on the table.

“I think we’ve had enough.” He huffed and continued.

“Look you are a nice lady but don’t you think you intrude too much. Yes it’s nice to know your fiancé’s friends but crashing in on his bonding time with friends is just crazy.

Even married couples give each other space. The wife lets her husband have some time off with friends. The husband also lets the wife spend time with friends. You intrude too much, you try too hard it’s like fitting yourself through a small window. You want to know where Kris is all the time damn you even follow him to work sometimes – oh yes we know.”

She stood up. Her face red with anger.

“You have no right to speak to me like that, maknae and  course I have every right to follow him he’s my fiancé my husband to be.”

Sehun laughed out loud. “He was never yours to begin with, yes you heard me right.”

“Sehun.” Chanyeol and Kris said softly, trying to ground the younger but the younger only shook his head.

“Don’t stop me. She needs to know.”

Jia looked as if she was about to say more when they were interrupted by the loud scraping of a chair.

They looked to see Junmyeon hurriedly standing up and rushing out of the room.

“Excuse me, just need to use  the toilet.”

They all made to follow him but Sehun was the fastest to stand up and went after him.

He made it only to find Junmyeon staring at the mirror, wringing his hands repeatedly, eyes blinking as he tried to prevent himself from crying.

The doctor looked sadly at the younger but sehun stopped him from speaking.

“I know I crossed a boundary hyung but it had to be said, she had to know.

I know how you try to put a brave face to the world but inside you are crumbling. I know you still carry that piece of jewellery in your pocket and cry yourself to sleep sometimes whilst you are holding it. I remember it from that night I visited you.”

The older was quiet for a moment. He looked at the youngest. The boy was quiet sometimes but never hesitated to protect what he held dear.

“It’s ok Sehunnie but can I be alone for a moment please.”

The younger seemed to understand and he went back to the others.

Junmyeon helplessly slid on the floor as a certain memory overtook him.  

            **A few years ago**  

“I’ve never been this tired in my entire life.” Junmyeon exclaimed as he dropped himself on top of his boyfriend, Kris.

The taller groaned and tried pushing the younger off him. “You are too heavy off off.”

The two had hosted a small Christmas get together with their friends who they had just seen off.

They could still hear them belting out Silent night as they headed to where their cars were parked.

“I swear those fools are going to get us kicked out by the neighbours.” The older grumbled. As he pulled the shorter closer to him again.

“Let them be, you’ll revenge later on. Now back to important matters. How could you Wu Yifan embarrass me in front of our friends and tell me you’ve forgotten to get me a present. I think Chen’s laugh is still scarring my mind.”

Junmyeon huffed, pout evident on his face. Kris couldn’t help it, the younger’s face looked even more breathtaking as the Christmas lights lighted his face.

He leaned up to kiss the pout off. “Baobei, don’t worry, I just wanted to give you in private. If you get off me I’ll give you right now.”

The shorter got off immediately and eagerly waited.

The Chinese male stood up and scratched his head, hesitating a bit before he cleared his throat and took his boyfriend’s hands in his. He looked oddly nervous.

“Junmyeon, though many years have passed, I still remember the first time we met. We were 5 and believe me or not, I could sense that you were going to have an impact on my life.

And now fast forward some years later and I was right. You bring out the best in me. You make me forget that I’m this worthless idiot who only brings  bad luck.

I feel content when I’m with you and I would want to feel that way for the rest of my life. So what I’m trying to say is –“ He let go of the smaller hands and knelt down in front of the younger, who now had tears running down his perfect cheeks and took out a black velvet box.

He opened it to reveal a beautifully carved platinum ring. “Kim Junmyeon will you marry me?” Barely a millisecond later, Junmyeon pounced at him throwing his arms around the elder’s neck.

“Yes yes yes. I love you and you are not worthless.” He whispered to his now smiling fiancé.

They looked at each other and leaned in for a sweet kiss. They were in no rush to deepen it.

“Now put it on me Mr Idiot.” The younger said as he pulled away. Kris only complied and put it on  with trembling fingers.

It fit perfectly.

“I love you Junmyeon.”  

**6 months after that.**

Junmyeon had to leave for a week to attend a workshop paedictrician trainees. When he returned to his and his fiancé’s house, he could sense that something was wrong.

His fears were confirmed as he entered a strangely quiet bedroom. His heart hit rock bottom as he noticed that Kris’ things were missing and he was nowhere to be found. There was no note

He tried calling him but the number wasn’t working anymore strengthening his belief that the male had disappeared.

His friends didn’t know anything about the guy’s whereabouts either but they promised to strangle him if they ever saw him again.

He didn’t remember leaving his house for days. If it were not for his friends, he would have died of hunger. It was when he got the doctor’s position he had been dying for that he got out again.

It was only 5 months later when Kris was to appear back in their lives but not without punches and slaps from the friend group.

 

He calmly told Junmyeon that they weren’t working anymore and they were better off as best friends.

He now had a new girlfriend.

He never gave his reason for leaving though. It was very awkward and tense with the two and the group for a long while but they made it.      

              **Present day** Junmyeon’s resolve broke as he slid a hand in his pocket and took out a platinum ring, clinging to it so tightly as he finally let the tears escape his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it....I hope by next week i'll be done with next chapter.  
> Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Your comments make my day.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the guys try to talk some sense into Kris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It’s been a while I’m so so sorry. I know I didn’t list Taosoo as a pairing cuz initially I wasn’t going to pair them but as I was writing about them I started liking them as a couple….hope you don’t mind if I develop their relationship.

The guys all checked their phones from wherever they were only to see a shocking message in the group chat.

**_Kris: Hey guys, you remember Jia’s grandma Suzy right, the seriously ill one. She fears she’s gunna die soon and she asked me and Jia to push the wedding to an earlier date so that we get married before she dies. Jia already did it._ **

No one responded to the message.

         

                                                    *******

 

Kris was tired of flicking through different channels on his TV. Jia still hadn’t come back from work since she usually finished at 8. Just as he was about to throw the remote at his TV out of boredom he heard loud knocks and the doorbell being rung repeatedly. He rolled his eyes fondly and dragged his feet to the door. He opened it to reveal the surprisingly serious faces of Yixing, Jongin, Tao, Luhan and Chanyeol. Yixing and Luhan were holding a bag full of what seemed like Chinese takeout.

“Hey guys, didn’t know you were coming over.” He said carefully as he could sense that they were not here for a normal hangout – there were no goofy smiles which were usually on their faces. The others just pushed themselves in, setting the food on the little table in the lounge, some going to get beer from the fridge. They all knew that Jia wasn’t home.

“What were you watching hyung?” Chanyeol asked as he took a seat beside Kris. The taller was about to answer but Luhan cut him off. “It’s not like we are here to watch TV Chanyeol so don’t distract him.”

Chanyeol turned to Luhan with a slight pout. “But I thought we had to start with light topics first before you know… the main one.”

“Well change of plans since the girl may come at any time.” Yixing said simply, already opening the plastic bag and distributing the food.

Tao turned to Kris and said seriously. “So Ge Ge, we tried to give you time.”

“We have been so patient; humouring you even.” Jongin added.

“But when are you going to finally come to your senses and break that engagement of yours?” Chanyeol continued, tone straightforward. The other guests didn’t even scold him instead they nodded.

“That girl drives you crazy but not in a good way yet you stick to her and throw away Junmyeon’s feelings to the ground. I see the way you look at him sometimes. You still want him.” Luhan said as he set the food on the table.

For the first time in a long time Kris could feel his heart furiously pounding.

“We do not talk about this. We promised not to talk about this ever.” The club owner said, voice dangerously low but they paid him no mind at all.

“Why do you stick to her hyung? Is it because you were in the same situation as her and you what… relate to her? That’s just crazy.” Jongin said in a very disappointed tone, making Kris guilty, he never wanted his maknaes disappointed.

“It’s not like that. Me and Junmyeon are a part of a certain past which we had to pass through to get us where I am now. My feelings for him are no longer there unfortunately and he understood that. Why can’t you?”

Tao shook his head, already exasperated. “I told you guys this wouldn’t work. But I have to say this excuse my rudeness Kris Ge but you are a coward. All these regrets are going to come back later as time goes on and you won’t be able to do anything about it.”

“At least tell Suho the real reason you left, he deserves this at least.” Yixing pressed on.

“Why do bad things happen to good people?” Chanyeol muttered. “Junmyeon hyung doesn’t deserve to be treated like this. He always takes care of us even if he is sad."

“Is this the same Kris who urged- no -forced- no- threatened me to go and sort it out with Chen and stop being a coward? Is this the same man who repeatedly told me that if I keep on sitting on my heart I would never get what I wanted?” Kris could tell that Yixing was now slowly getting irritated.

“I don’t think it’s the same person Lay, Kris wouldn’t be so hypocritical, practising what he doesn’t preach.” Luhan said sarcastically.

Kris finally found his voice at that. “That was a different situation Yixing, yours and Jongdae’s feelings were mutual. I simply don’t love Junmyeon in that way anymore. When I came back from there I could have begged and begged for him to take me back but I didn’t because when I left him I found Jia who I grew to love.” He said firmly as if trying to nail it in his own head.

“No you didn’t beg because you are a coward and you are sometimes inconsiderate. Now come to think of it, this was maybe a waste of time, you don’t deserve Suho, I hope he finds someone who will cherish him and won’t hesitate to declare his love for him, someone who is willing to talk and share his problems.” Jongin said glaring at their pseudo appa. Kris tried to hide his sad and angry expression but with the looks he was getting, he was too late. He couldn’t begin to imagine Suho married and happy with another person yet there was something stopping him from chasing the doctor. Something more than a sick grandmother.

“But Jia’s grandmother.” He tried

“What about her? Jia can find someone else to marry before the woman dies.” Luhan said with a shrug.

“Kris Ge, you are really not being a good role model you know.” Yixing said

“Yes, these pure boys all look up to you as a leader, hell even I do too. But here you are, not being the brave courageous, fearless guy we know. We know that everyone has vulnerabilities but in this situation you are just being cowardly for no reason. Junmyeon will accept you no matter what, he won’t be disgusted if you tell him the real reason you left."

“How do you know that?” The tallest mumbled hoping no one heard. Chanyeol’s tired sigh told him otherwise. “Jia may not be Junmyeon but spending the rest of my life with her isn’t exactly repulsive.”

The guys all groaned out. “ARGH!!!! We give up. Let’s go.” Tao said as he stood up and stretched, the others all doing the same, muttering how stupidly stubborn their clique leader was being. Without even a goodbye they headed to the door and left.

Kris threw his remote to the wall and dropped himself on the couch, closing his eyes. All he could see were laughing, gentle brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a short chapter. The chapter may be a bit confusing but I'll explain everything in the next chapter. I’m going to write more tomorrow.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 7. brief mention of drugs, just brief.

Junmyeon dropped to his sofa with a huge sigh. Just a few hours ago, he had been operating on twins who had conjoined limbs and it was a success but it was exhausting. Seeing the relieved and grateful faces of their parents had been so worth it. He was going to be on duty again in 3hrs to come. Almost subconsciously he found his hand in his pocket and thumbed a certain ring; it was almost second nature to do that by now.

Before he could drown in sleep and angsty thoughts he heard very loud knocks on the door and he instantly knew who that was. He chuckled lowly as he got closer to the door and heard Minseok and Kyungsoo scolding Jongdae and Baekhyun who were responsible for knocking like mad men. Sehun’s laughter could be heard as well.

He barely had any time to greet them as they all but shoved past him to get to his couch.

Kyungsoo and Sehun were holding a bubble tea tray and Junmyeon’s favourite cake. They placed the food on the table and finally acknowledged the host’s presence.

“Hello Suho hyung, we know you are really tired so we promise to leave soon.” Sehun said as he accepted the knife and plates that Jongdae and Minseok had retrieved from the kitchen and started cutting the cake.

“So, hyung, how have you been holding up?” Kyungsoo enquired with concern as he noted the dark circles under the paediatrician’s eyes.

Junmyeon sighed again, “Same old same old…….” He continued giving them updates about his day at the hospital and they all listened with interest.

“Aww poor babies, I’m glad they are fine now.” Baekhyun said sympathetically whilst passing around the cake slices and the tea.

“But Suho what we really meant is how have you been really holding up?” Minseok asked gently. Junmyeon could sense the unspoken question.

“Hyung you don’t have to hide any longer, you can tell us everything, for once let us take of you not the other way round,” Jongdae said as he patted the other’s knee. They had all chosen to sit around their sad friend, meaning that some were sitting on the sofa beside him and some were sitting on the carpet.

Junmyeon sighed again. There was no point in lying anymore. He looked up as he prevented tears from falling. “Honestly, I feel like shit. Work and you guys are the only ones distracting me from my thoughts.”

Sehun took his hyung’s hand in his own for comfort as he and the others nodded in understanding, giving him the go ahead to continue.

“Believe me I try and try every day to forget about Yif – him but at the end of the day he pops up in my head and draws me back. I always end up thinking, was I not good enough for him? Were we too different? Did I do something wrong for him to leave me? Did he cheat on me? Was he too afraid to tell me he had found someone and he no longer loved me? Did we date because I was always there and he felt obliged to? That’s why he left? You know, up till now I don’t believe the reason he told me he left, it seemed rushed as if he was hiding something, we were not working he said. Doctor Kwon asked me out today and I almost accepted but the thought of him drew me back, why can’t I also do the same to his thoughts, draw him back from loving others. I just -” with that he finally broke down into tears and Baekhyun quickly drew him in his arms, whispering gentle words. The others could feel themselves tearing up as well as they now knew the extent of their friend’s stress. “Let it all out hyung, let it all out,” Baekhyun kept whispering soothingly. The others had some sort of physical contact with him, Sehun rubbing circles on the doctor’s hand, Jongdae doing the same thing on his knee, Kyungsoo the other knee, Minseok had stood up to stroke his hair – the positions looked uncomfortable but that wasn’t even registering in their heads.

“We- we h-a-d picked a honeymoon country you know. My – my favourite place, Greece. We had picked a date for- for the we-dding, we had planned to get married in Canada and he threw that all away- why.” Junmyeon spoke in between sobs.

They continued soothing the crying man until his sobs had calmed down. “Do you want to know what I think Junmyeon hyung? I think you should march up to the idiot and confront him. Ask him to be clear with you. At least you deserve some closure. At least after you know the real reason he left you can now have the free choice on whether you should move on or not. It’s better than always wondering for the rest of your life why he left.” Kyungsoo said softly.

“I agree with Soo. If Kris is too cowardly to talk you should do it yourself, you deserve to know. Who knows you may end up talking about everything and you might even date again.” Minseok offered.

Junmyeon had to laugh bitterly at that. “Closure yes, Xiumin but getting together again, I doubt. He loves her, he moved on from me remember, now come to think of it, he may not have loved me in the first place.”

“Don’t say that hyung, that guy loved and probably still loves you. You should see the way he always looks out for you and looks at you when are too distracted.” Sehun insisted.

The others all nodded in agreement at that.

“We are all angry at that tall tree, but do what you should have done a long time ago – give him a piece of your mind.” Jongdae stated.

 “For once be selfish, think about yourself too and not what he’s gonna think. Stop pretending that everything is okay, that nothing happened between you too.” Baekhyun said firmly as he finally released Junmyeon from his embrace.

The doctor nodded as he processed all the advice he got from his friends. “First thing tomorrow when I’m free, I’m gonna corner him. I’ll be free at 8pm.” He said bravely to the guys. They all smiled at him.

They then stood up to go because they knew the man needed his rest and they didn’t want to disadvantage him. “Will you be okay?” Kyungsoo asked as Junmyeon walked them to the front door.

The latter nodded. “Don’t worry I’ll be fine. Drive safe guys; call me when you get home.”

“We will, fighting Junmyeon!!!!”

Junmyeon closed the door and slid down. So the wedding had been rescheduled to an earlier date. Guess he didn’t have enough time to prepare his heart. He reached for the ring in his pocket again.

    

                                          *******

 “Did it work?” Jongdae asked as he removed his shoes and walked in Yixing’s living room where the older sat with a thoughtful look on his face. He leaned down for a short kiss and sat beside him.

The dancer just grunted angrily. “It didn’t, I’ve never met anyone so hard headed believe me. He frustrates me so much. How is Junmyeon holding up though?”

“Well,” Jongdae gently laid his boyfriend’s head in his lap and started giving him a scalp massage, “He finally let it all out and believe me he is sadder than we thought and worse of all, he still worries about us, told us to call him when we reached home – and yes I did, in the car.”

Yixing gave a sigh a he was enjoying the massage but still listening to the story about his friend. “That’s Junmyeon for you, puts others before him, hope no one takes advantage of that.”

The singer hummed. “But on a good note, he agreed to confront Kris hyung you know for some closure. I truly support him on that. Maybe something good can come out it.”

“I hope so.” The older murmured. They looked at each other, drawing each other in and Yixing lifted his head, drawing closer for a kiss when his phone started ringing. They looked at each other and the younger motioned for him to pick it up, though reluctantly.

The other just picked it up and answered without looking at the caller ID. “Hello? Yumi!!” he turned to look with his boyfriend with wild eyes. Jongdae was sporting the same look. Yixing put the phone on loudspeaker, he wanted to prove to Jongdae that nothing was going on with his ex. Jongdae didn’t say it aloud but he was a bit touched with that action.

“Hi Yixing, how is life”

“It’s treating me fine, you?”

“I’ve been good I guess. Listen I wanted to ask you about something.”

Yixing nodded even though she couldn’t see. Jongdae had his heart in his throat as he dreaded the next words.

“Uh it’s about that trip you planned for us. I know we broke up before we went but since you booked already can we go…just as friends. I think we need it as some type of closure so that we close off as good friends with no unclear air between us, something like a goodbye gift. Plus it will be putting the tickets to good use right, no wasting since I will be now going.”

The line was silent. The two boyfriends exchanged gazes again. Jongdae looked sad but don’t all couples need closure. He had to understand right? But he was so looking forward to the trip. They had promised to discuss everything and have a deep understanding on love and how to avoid bad situations, how to forgive, let go, to learn more about each other etc.

Yixing noticed the sad look on his boyfriend’s face and decided that he never wanted to see that expression again.

“Um Yumi, as tempting as that may sound, I can’t. I’m already going with someone else. I feel as if me and this special someone really need to go there. I’m sorry.”

The girl cleared her throat.

“It’s okay oppa I get it. Maybe we will talk another time?” Yixing didn’t have time to answer as Jongdae grabbed the phone and hung up. The dancer looked at him, about to say something but he couldn’t as he was roughly pulled towards the singer and drawn into a demanding kiss.

 “You are mine you hear me?” the younger demanded between heavy pants.

“Yours Zhongda”

   

                                           ******

 

The gang met, minus Junmyeon and Kris met again early in the morning.

“I think you all know that Suho hyung decided to talk finally talk to Kris Ge but is he actually gonna do it?” Kyungsoo asked as they all settled down.

“Well we all hope so, Kris hyung is too scared, the fucker.” Chanyeol said as he shook his head.

“If it doesn’t work at least we know one thing about Kris.” Luhan said. They all turned to him, looking interested.

“Come on, the guy is a green eyed monster, don’t you remember the times when he got so possessive of Suho sometimes and almost beat up people who flirted with him?”

Understanding finally dawned on their faces.

“Ah yes, hopefully a guy comes and asks Suho out in front of him when we go to his club.”

“Now come to think of it, we haven’t seen his jealous side so far because Junmyeon has been staying away from the dating scene.” Jongin said

“All this time we didn’t even think of that I mean the engagement could have been avoided. Kris ge can’t stand it seeing Junnie hyung with someone else.” Tao added on.

“He has been staying in the comfort zone for too long.” Baekhyun nodded

“So what do you suggest we do?” Asked a curious Sehun.

“Hmm will see.” Minseok answered, “For now let’s just leave it like that. Maybe we can have a club night and instead of staying in the private room we could force Junmyeon to go dance its obvious some guy will want to join then we make sure Kris is watching.”

“Or I can just head over to Kris’ club and knock some sense into his head, quite literally I might add,” that was Jongdae’s teasing suggestion.

“Yes bring Tao with you, you might need his wushu skills.” Yixing humoured his boyfriend. The others just shook their heads.

“Earlier I heard you complaining about ballet and not being fair, Sehun.” Kyungsoo asked the maknae who was lazily resting his legs on Jongin’s lap, surprisingly or so not surprisingly the latter never complained about it.

Upon hearing that, Sehun groaned loudly making Jongin laugh. “Taemin is making us have a class dance off and the winner will get a ‘splendid price’ or so he says.” Jongin explained. Taemin was their other dance teacher, also a friend of the boys.

“But the only catch is that he wants us to infuse some ballet in our moves…..whyyyy” Sehun whined dramatically. The hyungs only laughed at him in response. It was a well-known fact that the maknae complained about ballet, saying that it was too difficult and energy draining. The thought of ballet was known to dampen his moods excessively. He dramatically once claimed that he almost quit that class because of ballet.

“Xing hyung what is the prize please please tell us.” Jongin whined to the dance studio owner.

The older only smiled his dimpled smile. “Where is the fun in telling you? But lemme tell you this, if you win, you might like the prize Kai.”

The younger dancer only pouted. Without even being aware of it, Sehun lifted his finger and pushed Jongin’s bottom lip in. “Stop pouting will you. The dance off is in just two days so be patient.”

The others tried to stifle laughs and giggles whilst Jongin was just smirking at him. The maknae looked around, confused. “Why are you laughing? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Don’t you realise what you just did Hunnie?” Chanyeol asked amusedly.

“Wait what did I do?” he looked over at Jongin who still had that lazy smirk on his pouty – wait a minute!!!! The fresh memory of him touching that lip pushed in his mind and his eyes widened to almost the size of their dance teacher, Taemin’s boyfriend, Minho who had big adorable eyes.

“Oh.” That’s all he managed to say.

“Oh.” Jongin repeated back, smirk widening.

“Aww,” that was Jongdae, Baekhyun, Luhan and Minseok. Yixing, Chanyeol, Tao and Kyungsoo were just laughing at the youngest’s now cherry face, cheering Jongin on. The hyungs liked watching the two maknaes interact; to them it was like watching a teen drama with all the right amounts of angst and so much fluff.

Since they started their discussion, Kyungsoo had been sitting on the couch, with Tao sitting on the floor between his legs, rubbing the younger’s neck as he had been complaining about some pain due to Wushu.

“Look at them, so sweet.” Minseok said, wanting to get a reaction out of the chef. Sehun, happy at attention being diverted from jumped in also. “Aw should I bring my neck too hyung?”

The former only glared at him. “If you want me to twist it the other side, bring it.”

“So evil Soo hyung.”

“Leave him be Hunnie.” Tao drawled out. Still in the afterglow of his massage.

“But yes how come Tao gets special treatment?” Jongdae complained, voice muffled because he was nuzzling his face in Yixing’s scarf.

“We never taste your new recipes first but he does.” Baekhyun added. Leaning on his boyfriend, who couldn’t stop chuckling.

“OK ok that’s enough. It’s because he is nearer so convenience right. Time is moving I’ve got to go. Bye.” He jumped on his feet and went out, waving at them.

“But this is your house Kyungie.” Minseok yelled out from where he was perched on his husband’s lap.

                                          ******

Junmyeon dragged his feet towards the hospital entrance. He was really dreading the confrontation. He was now having second thoughts about this. His co-workers waved at him as he left the building and he tiredly waved back.

As he was approaching his car, he heard a voice calling him. He turned and saw that it was Dr Kwon, a fellow doctor. He internally groaned for he knew what was coming.

“Hi Dr Kwon,” He said with a forced smile, luckily the other didn’t notice but instead gave him a wider smile.

“Hi Junmyeon, umm I was wondering if you could consider my offer again.” Doctor Kwon said nervously. He had been repeatedly asking Junmyeon out only to receive apologetic nos.

“Umm I’m sorry I can’t, like I told you before, I’m not ready to date again, I just need a little space. Can I go now? Please?”

Without waiting for an answer he got in his car and drove off. He knew that was a little bit rude but he was so tired of everything these days and the guy had been on him nonstop.

Without even realising it, he was in his driveway but there was something more shocking; there was a car already parked there. There was no way he couldn’t recognize that expensive sports car. He had to touch his chest to make sure that nothing was wrong with his heart. Though he said that he was ready to get some closure nothing could prepare him for the sight of Kris’ car by his house. It seemed like the club owner also had the same idea of confronting him about their past i.e. the elephant in the room that they had been avoiding for a long time.

‘Deep breaths Kim Junmyeon, deep breaths.” He had to calm his heart. His fingers absentmindedly reached for the ring in his pocket and with a very deep breathe he left the car.

Almost instantly, Kris’ car door opened. They both froze and looked at each other until the doctor broke the gaze and started towards his door. The taller followed him silently up until they reached his living room. They sat on opposite ends of the couch, the younger’s eyes looking at everything in the room but his ex, Kris’ long fingers scratching his head continuously; that was his nervous tick, the shorter remembered.

“That’s not hygienic you know that?” Junmyeon said without even thinking. He always used to say that to the taller and he would get a laugh and a kiss in response then he would get chased around their house whilst the other was trying to hold him with the ‘unhygienic’ hands.

Kris laughed weakly, clearly remembering the same thing as his ex. “Junmyeon, I uh- uh- shit this is hard.” He scratched his head again, “All this while you deserved to know the truth and I’m sorry for being too chicken.”

The paediatrician gave him an unimpressed look but gestured for him to go on.

“You remember the Yoon Gang right?” Junmyeon nodded. The Yoon gang was a growing mafia gang which almost gave Kris some trouble for they had started doing their drug deals in one of his clubs. Kris had warned and threatened the gang to stop because he didn’t want a police investigation to take place for it would disturb the club’s business hours.

As far as the doctor knew, the gang members hadn’t taken the club owner seriously and the police were then involved. Luckily they had successfully gotten arrested.

“Yeah I remember.”

Kris shifted in his seat. “There’s something I didn’t tell you but firstly please don’t interrupt me until I’m done. Um when I first warned the gang they tried to bribe me with cocaine. Of course I refused but they just ignored me. Later, as I was leaving my office I noticed a packet of the drugs sitting on my door. I had no choice but to take them, in case someone would see.”

“Some days later, after I got them arrested, I was just sitting. Everything was weighing down on me no one had told me that running more than one club was hard. Every time I would try doing something else I would get a phone call from one of the supervisors of one of the clubs requesting something. As I was done solving the problem I would get another call from the other club. I was just so damn tired and those were the days Refs opened (Refs was a rival club) and I had to look for ways to remain on top. I had just gotten a call from your favourite resort in Greece saying it was fully booked and I didn’t know how to tell you, you had been gushing about it since we were 10. I don’t know how it happened Junnie but I found myself opening my drawer and sniffing those-those things.”

“I felt so ashamed. I kept thinking, what would my Junmyeon say about this? He would be so disgusted with me if he knew this, I don’t deserve him, and he needs someone who is strong enough to hold under pressure. I was a disappointment. A few weeks later I could feel myself getting addicted and the guilt weighing me down that’s when I knew I had to get help – fast. It really hurt me to leave, believe me, after all who would want to leave an angel. I just kept imagining the disgust in your face if you knew about my potential addiction and I had to leave. I went to a rehab in China and that’s where I met Jia. She was fighting addiction from coke also and I related to her. We got along we helped encourage each other and I felt so grateful to her. Seeing you when I came back were bittersweet, I just wanted you to hold me but the guilt held me down. The guys forced me to tell why I left and I did but I begged them not to tell you because it was my story to tell. They have come this close to telling you everything.”

The room was so quiet now. Only their breaths could be heard. Junmyeon’s face displayed a lot of emotions.

“Please say something Junnie.” Kris pleaded

That seemed to break the shorter from his thoughts. His voice was deadly calm.

“I don’t know, what do you expect me to say Yifan? that I forgive you?”

The taller was about to reply but was instantly cut off.

“No you said your part already.” His voice was getting louder. “You could’ve just told me, I would’ve been there for you. You think that I would forget that you are only human and we humans do succumb to temptation cuz we are weak. And yes the resort was fully booked but we could always have found another one. Didn’t you get it Wu Yifan!! As long as I was with you, nothing else mattered. Hell I wouldn’t have minded spending our honeymoon stranded in the desert as long as you were with me. I’m mostly disappointed because I now think you don’t know me well enough. Why I would push you away, we promised to be there for each other through thick and thin, to tell each other our problems. We could’ve gotten through this if you had just told me. I was never going to push you away. We all have our tough times.”

The older shivered. “I’m so sorry I regret it. I was just afraid. Drugs are a serious matter and I just thought they would give you a different reaction. You deserve someone who is not distorted like me.”

Junmyeon’s hands shook with long supressed rage. “Deserve!!!! Who are you to tell me who I deserve? We all have our flaws don’t we? Anyway, maybe going to China was a good thing, that’s where you met the love of your life, right. Just leave, I’ve heard enough already.” With that he stood up to go to his room but he forgot that his floors were slippery and almost fell if it wasn’t for long arms keeping him in place. The clattering of metal falling from his pocket drew their gazes to the ground. ‘OH NO!!’ Junmyeon screamed wildly in his head. Kris rushed to pick it up and his gaze grew wider, eyes getting glassy as he stared at the platinum ring in his hand.

“Junmyeon.” He whispered, voice overcome with emotion. The doctor kept on avoiding his gaze, he had to think of something real quick.

“I was about to give it to you actually, you know as a sign that I’m ready to leave the past behind and move on with my life. I came across it today when I was doing some cleaning. Bye Yifan, sleep well.” He pushed the arms away from him and rushed to his room before the older could look into his eyes and see that he was lying. He dive bombed on his bed and let out everything, his sobs filling the silent room.

In the living room, Kris still stood, shocked, the hand holding the ring shaking as memories of the night he proposed to Junmyeon invaded his mind. The other man’s sobs broke his heart into pieces but he knew the doctor needed to be alone. Like a zombie, he walked out of the house and to his car. He stopped when he felt something wet falling down his cheeks. _Was it raining?_ He looked up and saw that it wasn’t. When he sniffled that’s when he realized he was crying. The last time he cried was when he left Junmyeon for the rehab.


	8. 8

Jongin panted loudly as he had just finished his routine for the dance off. The room was silent for a minute as his classmates processed his performance, jaws on the floor – then thunderous applause broke through the room. Taemin was looking at him proudly, Yixing was standing by the door, phone in hand as he had been recording Jongin’s performance – no doubt wanting to send it in their group chat. Sehun had refused to perform earlier complaining on how ballet was just evil to him.

Sehun was clapping and whooping so loudly that the others had to quiet him down. Jongin sent his friend a bow and a wink in thanks.

“Congrats Jongin. I think there is no doubt that you are our winner, right guys.” Taemin turned to the class which just whooped louder. He walked to where his bag was and curious eyes turned to him as he returned with an envelope. He handed it to the winner who didn’t waste any time in opening it. he almost shouted in excitement as he retrieved two tickets from the envelope.

“these are tickets for the Spring ballet musical. You get to take one lucky person with you.” The dance instructor said with a smile.”

The spring musical was all most of the class was talking about. The tickets were expensive, not many people could get a hold of them.

“Wow thanks hyung just wow.” The winner said happily to Taemin then to Yixing who was  still by the door. The Chinese male only saluted him.

As the dance instructors left the room completely, the rest of the class crowded him, wanting to really see the tickets for themselves. Sehun, on the other hand, stood by at the back, watching quietly as his friend who was accepting compliments from left to right. He hoped, in his heart of hearts that Jongin would take him there even though he complained about ballet.

“Hey, earth to Sehun. Are you ok?” he didn’t even notice when the other dancer had broken free from his classmates.

“Yeah I am. Congrats by the way. Knew you would win.” He said with a smile. The other laughed and hung his arm around the maknae’s shoulder dragging him towards the exit.

“Thanks, playboy.” Jongin said with a smile making Sehun turn away.

“Why do you even call me that? People are gonna think I’m a playboy.”

Jongin only laughed. “Well when you dance, playboy is the first word that comes to my mind.”

The younger only sighed and prayed again that he was the lucky plus one. After all, who wouldn’t want their crush to choose them?

“Sehun, umm sorry I can’t come for our study date. Something came up.” Jongin broke the younger one from his thoughts.

“You know Jongin I’m getting really irritated by you bailing out on me. I’m serious.” He stopped walking and faced his friend. The older male sighed and stopped too. “I know Hunnie but i have to go.”

“If you now are dating someone why can’t you tell us?” Sehun knew he was being petty but he couldn’t help it.

Jongin looked surprised for a moment then started chuckling. “Jealous Sehun? Fortunately for you I’m not dating anyone, at least not yet. Believe me when i say that something really came up. Gotta rush, bye.” Without waiting for a reply he rushed out, leaving a confused and irritated maknae behind.

                                     ******

“Zitao I might end up getting a restraining order if you keep on entering and breaking my house.” Kyungsoo said he put his jacket on his couch and barely glanced at a relaxed Tao who was lounging lazily on his couch, watching TV. The younger one only laughed softly “If you really wanted to do that you wouldn’t have given me your spare keys, willingly i may add.”

The chef scoffed. “Go take a shower you stink. Can’t believe you actually had the nerve to sit on my couch in your state.” He scolded as he pulled the taller male up.

Tao complied. “I just came from wushu practise what do you expect Soo. Anyway, I have a surprise for you in your spare room.” He got up and started dragging the reluctant guy towards the spare room and when they stopped by the door, he turned to Kyungsoo. “Shh, promise not to make any sound right?” the shorter male, though confused had no option but to just nod. The taller slowly opened the door and peeped inside prompting Kyungsoo to do the same. What he saw there made his heart and insides warm all over. A little girl, about 5 lay on the bed sleeping peacefully, curled up like a fluffy puppy. Tao smiled in satisfaction at seeing the touched expression of his friend. “Tao b – but how, shit I missed her so bad,” Kyungsoo whispered, voice already moved by emotions.

The little girl was Tao’s little cousin, Miju. She and her family had lived close to Tao’s family and the little girl had quickly had all of Exo, especially Kyungsoo wrapped around her little finger. There was a time when the girl would cry if she spent a day without eating food from Uncle Soo Soo or without seeing him. When the family had moved away, Kyungsoo had been so heartbroken and used to ask Tao when she would visit. Now he couldn’t believe his eyes and he couldn’t ask for a better gift than this. Without thinking he hugged the taller boy tightly – almost immediately, long arms wound around him just as tight. “God, Tao thank you sooo much. This is so – oh shit I can’t believe this.” Without even registering it, he had rushed in Tao’s arms and hugged him so tightly. Almost immediately, long arms wrapped securely around his waist. He withdrew from the hug and planted a huge kiss on the Chinese male’s cheek but moments later, his previous action was now coming back to him and he cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed.

Tao’s smile was so wide and he opened his mouth. “So does this mean-”. He was quickly cut off by the murderous look on his friend’s face.

“Don’t you dare ruin the moment.” The chef said, hands gesturing over to the bed where Miju was still in her deep slumber. The shorter walked away without saying another word. With a frown on his face, Tao gently closed the door and leaned against it. “But you ruined it first Soo.” He whispered. Maybe he needed that shower now. Kyungsoo was right, he did stink.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo couldn’t stop pacing around in his room. He was wringing his hands and he was sure he was going to get dizzy from all his pacing. You see, Kyungsoo’s love was his cooking and thus his restaurant. He couldn’t imagine a life where he wasn’t pondering on what to cook or how to modify a recipe. Cooking was his life. He had always been afraid that if he fell in love or got into **serious** relationships it would distract him from his restaurant dream. He wouldn’t know how to balance love and his dream. What if he gets his heart broken and it ruins his passion for cooking. He believed that if he was sad, the food he serves the customers would not be tasty at all. He was afraid that if his heart was broken he may be too sad and would end up too stressed to cook with a full heart.

On the other hand even with no break up, what if he became too lovesick and whipped to concentrate on the restaurant. What if he gets so whipped that he would forget the restaurant and would be too clingy to his lover. He had never liked to be in serious relationships but honestly Tao was tempting him and he was afraid.

“Uncle Soo Soo you are going to get dizzy.” He heard a sleepy cute voice by the open door. There she was, scratching her eyes and smiling at him. He laughed and opened his arms to her. Immediately she ran to him and he lifted her in his arms tossing her in the air. She clung on to him, laughing and squealing happily. “I missed you so so much Uncle Soo.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t even stop his lips from spreading into his heart shaped smile. “Not as much as I missed you Mimi.” She traced his smiling lips with a little finger, forming a heart. She shook her head vigorously. “No I missed you more.”

The chef laughed loudly. “No no I missed you moooooreeee.” He insisted playfully.

“I can see I’m not wanted here.” Came Tao’s playful voice from the door. He looked freshly bathed. Kyungsoo didn’t know how their eyes ended up meeting. He somehow couldn’t look away from them. He couldn’t understand what Tao’s eyes were trying to tell. Miju, being oblivious of the current situation or she just chose to ignore the short silence , piped up, “You are always wanted Uncle Tao, come here.” The tallest of the three shrugged and headed over to them.

 

                              *****

Sehun was just preparing to head over to his dance class with Yixing and he was Jongin-less. Just as he was about to call the hot dancer, his phone rang and he saw Jongin’s name on the caller ID. Sighing, he answered.

“What? I’m still angry with you. Better make it up to me now.” He groaned. A low chuckle was heard from the other line. “Chill will you. I need to ask you something.”

Sehun almost choked on his saliva because of nervousness and excitement. Was he finally going to ask him to be his date for the Spring performance – he crossed his fingers.

“I’m gonna run a bit late so can you tell Yixing hyung that for me, it seems as if he forgot his phone at home  again.”

Sehun could feel his heart drop in disappointment. “Ok. Bye.” With that, he hung up not caring if it seemed rude. The shit deserved that for not telling why he was behaving suspiciously.

“Hey Hunnie where is Jongin?” Yixing asked as he got in the class. He was the last one, well besides Jongin, to enter. The maknae explained the situation grumpily to his other best friend who smiled gently and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Be patient with our Jongin ah he’ll come around.” The younger nodded and headed towards his classmates. As he got comfortable he heard Krystal and her friends talking behind him. “So what are you going to wear? One of Krystal’s friends asked. The said girl only shrugged. “It depends. I’ll ask Jongin what he wants to wear. I want us to match. the theme for the musical is blue though.”

What the hell!! Sehun couldn’t believe this. He was so angry, sad and hurt at the same time. He felt so betrayed.

Just that moment, Jongin chose to enter and had a quick word with Yixing before walking to him.

“Hi Sehun.” The maknae only answered quietly and stood up, excusing himself to Yixing and walking outside.

Jongin looked at Yixing, he didn’t have to say anything and he got out after Sehun.

He found the other leaning against the wall of the building.

“I guess you found out huh.” He didn’t know why he said those lame words.

Sehun only huffed. “You don’t have to explain Jongin, we are not dating, you can take whoever you want for the Spring ballet whatever.”

The older just gave him an are you shitting me look and that’s when he calmness snapped.

“Of course I’m not happy Jongin.  First you bail out on me with no explanation  and nowI thought you would take your best friend to the musical but no you had to take another person.”

Jongin moved beside him. “Hunnie. I thought of taking you but you always complain about ballet every time, you didn’t even participate in the dance off because of that. Krystal loves ballet and I thought she needed the ticket more than you, she was second best after me in the dance off. It’s not like I’m dating her. As for disappearing.” He scratched his scalp nervously. “Well, the drama teacher caught me doing something and she threatened to tell my parents. I begged her not to and she accepted on the condition that I clean up the theatre whatever time she asks. I know there was a rumour saying I was dating her but that’s just ridiculous.”

Sehun was trying to process all this new information. He was glad that Jongin had no intention of dating Krystal.

“I understand your logic regarding the Spring whatever or at least I’m trying to. So wait what did the teacher catch you doing? You were desperate for your parents not to know.”

Sehun was surprised to see a blush on those gorgeous cheeks. “It’s silly ok, you will laugh if I tell you. Will tell you later. Now let’s go before hyung gets worried.”

 

 

 

                                          ****

“When were you going to tell me you idiot. What were you afraid of!” Baekhyun yelled at a guilty looking Chanyeol.

“Babe - ” he was cut off. “Oh please don’t try to butter me up I know better Park.” They were in the corridors and people were stopping to watch because of the noise Baekhyun was making.

“Let me explain” Chanyeol tried to put a word but was interrupted.

“You were careless and left our song lying carelessly on your desk and now guess what? Your lovely ex will be singing that song.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had been writing a song which was never meant to be released to the public. It was their own couple song. Jongdae had also helped in writing the song. Today they had planned to record it together; just the two of them (Chanyeol and Baekhyun).

What he wasn’t told was that on the previous day, the head of the management team had paid a surprise visit to Chanyeol’s studio and Chanyeol being the careless idiot he was, had left the paper with the lyrics lying on top of a stack of other music sheets. The head had taken an interest on the sheet and claimed that the lyrics and song would be perfect for the new singer they had signed. Chanyeol had refused but he had no power over his superior. He begged and tried to ask if he would just write another one because that song was private. The head would not listen. Worse still, he later found out that new singer was his ex boyfriend. The one he was serious with before the guy had moved to UK. The one he almost loved but couldn’t even if he tried. The one who he had been so as to move on from his unrequited love (or so he thought) for Baekhyun.  He had not known how to tell Baekhyun about  what the head had done.

The shorter had found out from the head himself and he charged straight to his boyfriend, pushing everyone who was in his way. Luckily Chanyeol was in the corridor and he poked a finger against the board chest and started yelling.

“You have to get that song back and I don’t know how you’ll do it just do it.”

“Baek can you tone it down a little.” Jongdae had just arrived at the scene just having been told that his best friends were arguing.

“How can I Kim Jongdae when this lanky fool just got our song taken away and guess what his lovely ex jihoo is going to be singing it.”

“WHAT?? PARK CHANYEOL HOW COULD YOU!- eish sorry for shouting, guys can you finish this in private, we are disturbing others. Maybe it’s not his fault just you know talk it out will you. Come on lets go.” Jongdae led the couple to his office/mini studio.

He pushed them inside and locked them inside. “Sort it out will you.” Then he left.

The two stared at each other for a moment. “Baekhyun listen. Jihoo is part of the past and I’m serious. It’s always been you believe me. About the song I ‘ll try to get it back I promise.”

By now Baekhyun had calmed down. “Sorry for lashing out, was just mad. I still am but I’ve cooled down. I was just hurt that you didn’t bother to tell me anything and I had to hear it from that head who couldn’t stop gushing about how he found the perfect song for the new singer lying on your desk. When he showed me the photo of the new singer I just lost it. But won’t Jihoo bring more memories for you I mean you never fought or anything you only ended it cuz he moving?”

Chanyeol felt his heart melt for his small puppy. “Baby like I said before, it’s always been you. All my life I’ve never been in love with anyone else but you. Laugh all you want at me because of my cheesiness but it’s just the truth. He moved closer and placed a chaste kiss on those addicting lips.

“We will find a way to get it back I promise.” The shorter nodded and kissed his boyfriend, a lot less chastely than the previous one. The taller happily gave as much as he got, glad that they were alright- almost. He reluctantly stopped the kiss and almost got tempted when Baekhyun tried to follow his lips but this had to be said.

“Baek, what if we quickly write another song which we are sure he will accept. Let’s get Jongdae, Jonghyun, Onew and Kibum to help so that we finish it faster. We offer it in exchange for our song. I would have asked Minho too but he went to visit Taemin at Yixing’s studio.”

The vocal coach seemed to process it for a moment then he jumped in the taller’s arms. That’s a good idea. Let’s do it now.” He rushed to the door but remembered it was locked when he tried to turn the handle. Chanyeol laughed fondly as he took his phone to dial Jongdae and their other song writing friends.

 

                                  ****

Yixing heard the door turning and he instantly knew who it was. All his tiredness faded away as he saw the beautiful face of his boyfriend. He stood up from where he was sitting and drew the other in a welcoming hug. “Hi baobei, you look so tired what happened? He palmed the tired face of his lover. “Jongdae sighed and hugged the other again, nuzzling his face on his neck. “Mr Gu…..” then he started narrating what had happened earlier with Chanbaek.

“So did it work?” the dancer softly asked as he rubbed Jongdae’s back softly.

“Fortunately yes. I’m pretty sure Chanyeol and Baekhyun are off somewhere having celebratory sex.”

“Hey let me feed you, you must be hungry.” Lay led Jongdae to the kitchen and started heating the food.

Within minutes, the food was ready to be eaten and the older put the food in front of the younger. He fed the first spoonful to Jongdae himself. “Mmmm that tastes so good babe.” The vocal coach commented in approval drawing a smile from his boyfriend. “Thank you.” For some reason the compliment made him a bit shy, what can he say, Jongdae had that ability.

As the younger continued to eat, he couldn’t help but notice a hesitant look on the older male’s face. It was as if he wanted to say something but was afraid. “Hyung come on what is it?”

Yixing cleared his throat, opened his mouth but no words came out. An encouraging look from his boyfriend gave him the courage.

“Don’t get angry Jongdae but Yumi, um she’s asking me to meet her for lunch tomorrow. She keeps being insistent on the closure issue and I think if I just meet her she’ll stop. Do you think I should go?”

The vocal coach put his spoon down and searched Yixing’s face for answers but only found him blankly staring back. Yumi was a threat to him, hell Yixing almost proposed to her but one step to a healthy relationship was trust and he had to show that.

“Well if you think that meeting her would quiet down so be it but only one lunch meeting you hear me. Plus I trust you okay.”

In no time at all, the younger found himself being pulled to stand and soft lips pressing passionately on his. He immediately wound his fingers in the equally soft hair, getting lost in his kiss. He could tell how happy Yixing was in the kiss. He was suddenly lifted up to sit on the kitchen counter and his legs were pushed apart to welcome the older’s body between them. They clung to each other even tighter as they intensified the lip lock, he moaned after his tongue rolled around his lover’s in a complicated dance. They were getting hotter, even though they knew they were supposed to save sex for the vacation just 3 days away, no one made a move to stop it, instead, their shirts were on the way to being off. If it wasn’t for the loud beeps of their phones they would have lost control.

They separated, both struggling to get some air in their lungs. “Gosh you have no idea how happy I am Zhong da. Not about meeting Yumi but that you trust me. It makes me happy, guess what?” he said with a smile, foreheads drawing closer. “What?” Jongdae asked. “I trust you too.”

They were about to move in to kiss again but they withdrew at the same time. “let’s control ourselves shall we.” Yixing said with a chuckle he received in return. “Oh we got messages must be from the group chat.” Jongdae remembered. They opened the chat and what they saw just made them shake their heads in hopelessness.

 

                         ******

Luhan and Minseok were cuddling in their bed, just relishing in the warmth of their bodies.”Guess what baobei?” Luhan said as he kissed his husband’s hair. “Hmmm” was Minseok’s reply as he nuzzled his face in the other’s toasty neck. “I have an off day tomorrow so I’ll be with you in the café.”

His baozi smiled. “You won’t have to be cuz by coincidence I planned to have an off day tomorrow so I could bother you at your work.”

The Chinese male laughed. “I have an idea let’s just lie in bed all day, no going outside it’s just us tomorrow.”

The older leaned up to kiss the other. After enjoying the kiss, they drew back. “I love your idea Mr Lu”

The heir was about to say something but loud beeps from their phones interrupted them. They saw that it was a message from Kris on the group chat. “Shit, I have a bad feeling about this.”Luhan muttered before opening the chat.

“Me too.” Minseok replied.

What they saw made them frustrated.

_Hi guys. I just found out that there is an engagement party for me and Jia on the day after tomorrow. Can you come guys. I really need you for moral support. Her family is moving things too fast._

“Urgh why Kris.” Luhan groaned. “That coward. If he could stop his attitude he would be as happy as us. This is not fair for our Junmyeon.”

“I wonder what Junmyeon is feeling right now.” Minseok mused.

“At least it isn’t the wedding.” Luhan said trying to light up the mood.

 

Meanwhile, a nurse knocked on Junmyeon’s office door. The doctor peeped out, only his head showing. “Did something come up?” He asked her.

“No no doctor Kim. It’s just that we heard a crash in your office and we grew worried.” She said timidly. Junmyeon gave hr a weak smile. “Don’t worry, something just fell down, I got it under control. Thanks for asking anyway.” The woman nodded and bid her goodbye.

He closed the door and looked at the mini mess in the room. For the first time he lost control. His laptop and phone had been thrown across the room. 

 

 

 


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys how are you. i had gone MIA, i apologize (i do that a lot,sorry,oops). these teachers have not been giving me a break. i felt so guilty for disappearing that i wrote a long chapter for you. i hope you enjoy it. Some of the Tao/Soo scenes were inspired by the kdrama 'My Lovely Samsoon. the niece is even called Miju too.  
> i was typing so fast that i think i made spellling mistakes and grammatical errors. 
> 
> this is unedited.

“Uncle Soo I miss your chocolate cake.” Miju piped up from where she was resting peacefully in Tao’s arms. Kyungsoo turned to her with a false thoughtful look on his face. “Chocolate cake you say? How much do you miss it then?” the little girl abruptly jumped from her other uncle’s arms and ran to the chef. “I miss it thiiiiiiiiis muuuuuuuch.” She stated proudly as she stretched her arms wide. Kyungsoo and Tao shared a fond look over her head, all their past awkwardness momentarily forgotten.

“How about this, Mimi, we first make something healthy then we bake that cake. What do you say sweetie? I’m sure uncle Tao would love that for you too.” He threw a pleading glance to the younger who just shrugged. “He’s right Mims. What do you want us to make first hmm? He enquired gently as he rocked her in his arms.

Kyungsoo resisted the urge to coo at the scene. The small half Chinese half Korean girl hummed in thought then suddenly started squirming as if she had been pinched. “I know I know!!! Pizza!!!” the adults laughed, hearts blooming with fondness. Tao carried her to the kitchen with the cook following behind. To Kyungsoo pizza was one of the easiest to make in fact it was the first food he cooked alone successfully. He could still remember the proud smiles on his parents’ face with his father claiming that he never wanted to taste food from another place. He remembers taking the leftovers to school the next day for his friends. They had absolutely loved it. Luhan had stood up and shook his hand vigorously, “Well done Mr Do well done!!.”

“ Soo, Soo, are you ok?” Tao and Miju were looking at him worriedly. He didn’t even realize that he had zoned out.

“Oh yeah I’m fine, just got distracted.” He went and started gathering the ingredients he wanted to use. He was oblivious to the quick worried glance he got from the taller.

“I wanna help too please?” the sweet girl begged.

“Don’t worry baby, you will help with the cake. I promise to teach you this one day ok?” Kyungsoo told her. The chef rolled and kneaded the dough as the two audience members watched by the other side of the kitchen counter. “Wanna know one thing Mimi?” Soo asked, eyes on the dough. She hummed, eager to hear the rest.

“To me food is a collection of emotions and before you ask, angel, emotions are what you feel. You can taste emotions in food. Like when someone is sad and they cook something it is easy to tell when you look at their food and taste it. It might even taste great but it will lack heart to food experts. It might taste bad and it will be even easy for everyone to tell. When you are too too too too excited and you cook something some can know what you’re feeling when they taste it because you will be too caught up in happy thoughts to create something with strong character.” He knew he was rambling and that Miju may have been too young to understand what he said after the first sentences but he didn’t care. He wasn’t even sure if he was talking to Miju or telling Tao an indirect message. _Probably the latter._

“It might be confusing I know and some people may not agree with what I’m saying but when you cook you should be in tune with your emotions. You should be stable and be at peace. Yes you can be happy but don’t be too happy to concentrate on your cooking. Just inject your genuine love of the food into the food. Avoid things that will distract you from your cooking.”

By this time he had put the dough in a bowl and covered it since had had put some yeast and was waiting for it to rise.

Tao was looking at him strangely while Miju started bouncing in her uncle’s arms.

“So uncle Soo I shouldn’t cry when I cook?” She asked like an obedient student. Kyungsoo just laughed fondly. “Yes Miju, no crybabies.”  “I wanna be like you when I become a chef. I can’t wait.” She yelled in glee. Tao chuckled and stood up with her still being in his arms. “C’mon let’s go play whilst Kyungie finishes with the pizza.”

The girl protested but her uncle was persistent on leaving the kitchen. Looking at Kyungsoo after what he had said was giving him a headache. The chef didn’t say anything but pretended to concentrate on sorting out the toppings.

Later, the pizza was cooked and was left to cool a bit. Kyungsoo was insistent on eating it after baking the cake. So here they were now standing in the kitchen with aprons wrapped around their bodies. Tao had cleverly brought Miju’s little apron that the two males had bought for her  online and shipped it to her new residence. That is when Soo realized that the Chinese had all this planned out. He didn’t even have the strength to swear at him since he had brought back Mimi in his life.

“So 2 cups of cake flour, 1 and a half teaspoons of baking powder. What did I say it does by the way?” he turned to the sweet baby angel who was standing on a sturdy stool so that she could see clearly –  Tao was standing behind her with his arms around her.She hummed in thought as she pondered the question then her expression brightened. “ Oh so that the cake rises and becomes fluffy like uncle Jongdae’s old hair right?”

The elder guys clapped. “Well done Miju I’m so proud of you.” Tao said smiling at her making her puff her little chest with pride. Kyungsoo laughed merrily  at her then continued with his lesson.

“So put the flour in the bowl and add the baking powder. Then I get this cocoa and put 4 tablespoons and put it in the bowl like this.” He put the cocoa in with Miju counting the tablespoons in the background. The girl was just too intelligent for her age, like seriously. When it was time to sift the dry ingredients she begged to help.

“Fine sunshine but only if Uncle Tao helps you.” Slowly, the two relatives began sifting the ingredients with the older hold the sieve and Mimi’s little hands covering his. D.O found himself being proud of them for Tao was the messy type, every time he had tried cooking, it would always end in a mess.

About 5 minutes later the two had finished. The chef had been busying himself with greasing the tin and preparing the other ingredients. “Look uncle we are done.” The little piped up proudly. He peeped in the bowl and so that for sure the ingredients had perfectly blended.

“Wow you are good. I believe you did most of the job since Taozi here was watching.” He said jokingly.

“Hey that’s rude,” the taller whined loudly. The shorter felt a bit relieved at that because a quiet and thoughtful Tao was making him nervous.

“Okaaay now that we done let’s finish this. You see I put some butter already in the mixing bowl and I’m going to use this hand mixer not this stand mixer over there because I want us to feel it when the cake comes to life. Got it?” she nodded vigorously. He liked how she was paying attention.

He connected the mixer and Tao moved his niece and the stool so that they would be a bit closer to the chef. The restaurant owner motioned the wushu expert to move back so that he could replace him behind Mimi. He guided her hand to the mixer and covered them with his. He brought the machine to life and the first word out of the girl’s mouth was “WHOA!!”

She watched in fascination as the butter in the bowl broke down into a fine cream. Kyungsoo signaled Tao to add the cup of sugar nearby in the bowl for him. The sound of the machine rang in the room as they continued the creaming process. The chef switched the mixer off as he took a knife and gathered the butter-sugar mixture that had gathered at the sides.

“Uncle Tao, it felt so great you should try it too. Uncle Kyungie can you teach uncle please, like you taught me. And don’t worry I won’t fall from this stoolie if you leave. I’m a big girl now.”

The adults looked at each other, with Kyungsoo turning away first. The last thing he wanted to do was to touch the younger but the puppy eyes he got from the girl left him with no choice.

“Come here then you big baby,” he sighed and moved the bowl and mixer a bit far from Miju. What he didn’t expect was for the taller to stand so close behind him. He couldn’t help but feel suffocated and safe at the same time. This is why love was out of the equation for him, situations like this would only distract him -  now he couldn’t even concentrate on the mixing bowl. Even when the younger would visit him in his kitchen he made sure that there was a safe distance between them.

“ Cou – could you move back a bit?” he asked with a shaky voice. The younger just sighed and moved back but not by much.

“Can we continue now.” The little princess demanded.

“Okay my queen.” Tao said with a fond chuckle.

“Okay just place your hand on the mixer.” Tao followed the instruction and a moment later he covered it with his own. _Gosh it feels so warm_ , Kyungsoo couldn’t help but think. “Uncle Soo, why is your hand shaking?”Miju’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“What? It’s not shaking you did not see properly.” Before either uncle or niece could react he switched on the mixer and he shakily began to guide the younger’s hand. It was a bit shaky at first but they soon found the rhythm with Miju getting lost in fascination again from where she was watching them. Kyungsoo slowly started adding the other ingredients with his other hand. In no time they were done and he applauded himself mentally for being able to not focus on the warm hand and breath of the other.

“I told you it was great wasn’t it great?” Miju asked Tao.“You were right my baobei. I would want to do it again.” He said the last part so quietly that the chef almost missed it. Instead he just concentrated on filling the cake tin.

“Now just hurry up I can’t wait to lick that mixing bowl clean.” Tao demanded. The shorter was happy that he had diffused the potential tension that was going to take place.“Idiot.” He muttered as he shoved the bowl towards the younger who only whined.

“Can we not eat the pizza now , that cake is going to take so long we might die, aren’t I right Mimi?’ Tao groaned out.

“Stop putting Mimi in this, brat.” The chef hissed but the younger only smirked and turned towards his niece with a pout. “But Mims, don’t you want us to try the pizza now whilst we are waiting for the cake?” she squealed out in response. “Please please uncle Soo Soo.” The shorter just sighed and put up his hands in the air. “Fine fine let me reheat it.”

“Tao grinned smugly and picked Miju from the stool. “How about we go to the sitting room and prepare a movie to watch while we wait for pizza?”

“Yay!!”

Kyungsoo only shook his head. His thoughts started betraying him and he found himself imagining Tao, him and Miju as an official family.

“Get the fuck away from me you stupid thoughts,” he hissed under his breath.

“ Huang Zitao, come help me carry the plates right now!” He shouted. He was pleased when he heard some complaints and groans.

“I’m serious. If you don’t come I won’t give you the pizza.”

He heard complaints again but at least he could now hear him coming.

“What do we even need the plates for?” Tao complained as he appeared in the kitchen.

“Excuse me but are you willing to clean my couch after you drop food there? Also Miju definitely needs a plate.”

“Fine let’s go then. We are watching ……. by the way.”

 

Much later, the three of them were watching the movie comfortably with Miju in between them. She would sing along to the parts and try to teach them the lyrics. They were so comfortable that Kyungsoo groaned out loud when the alarm for the cake went off. He reluctantly stood up and went to the kitchen. He waited a bit and removed it from the tin and set it to cool. He went back to his famil – _Do Kyungsoo stop thinking that!!_ ” he reprimanded himself. Yes he considered the two as family but not in the I’m in love and we have a daughter sense.

“You okay?” Tao whispered from where he was sitting on his niece’s other side. He nodded, “Yes. Don’t worry.”

During the movie he suddenly remembered the cake and went to put frosting quickly since to him the cake was cool enough and he was impatient. When it was done he left it for a few. He quickly cut the pieces for the others and left for the living room.

“Cake!” Miju’s attention was now on the cake slices and she started clapping enthusiastically.

He gave Tao the honors to feed the little princess while would wipe the chocolate that managed to get on her cheeks.

“I really loved the cake Uncle. Can I have more please?” she begged and begged.

“Not today, you will get sick Mimi.” Kyungsoo told her gently. She only pouted further.

“How about this. We’ll feed you that first thing in the morning ok” Tao whispered. Luckily she understood and nodded, attention going back to the movie.

When it ended the chef looked at his friend. You brought some of her clothes right?” he enquired. The other nodded. “Yeah even her pjs.”

“Good. Miju lets go take a warrrrrrrm bath I even have those glitter bath bombs.” Kyungsoo bribed her, hoping she would say yes.

Her eyes glowed. “Really? Can we go now?” they both sighed in relief and the chef went to prepare the bath. The others would follow later.

Sometime later after they had finished bathing her (and what an eventful bath it was, by the time it was over, both the two guys’ clothes were almost drenched.) they lay on the bed in the guest room with Miju sandwiched between them. They were telling her an exaggerated story about the time ‘EXO’ had embarrassed themselves when they were a bit younger. Her giggles would fill the room time and time again.

“I wish when I grow older I would have friends like that, we would call ourselves the awesome princesses.” They laughed along with her. Some minutes later she was drifting off and they each lay a kiss one cheek. They watched as she fell into a peaceful slumber. Kyungsoo started feeling uncomfortable with no Miju to fill in the silence. He got up, careful not to wake her up.

“I’m going to clean up.” As soon as he said that the taller stood up too. “I’ll help you.”

They walked quietly to the kitchen. “Listen Tao, thank you so much for the surprise. I truly enjoyed spending time with you guys. It was fun.”Tao nodded. “You are welcome. You made her happy Soo and for that I’m truly grateful.” The chef made a humming sound and turned to the sink. They were quiet for a moment until –

“Kyungsoo.” Tao said quietly, the other turned to him and noticed that he was opening and closing his mouth, a sign that he was hesitating.

“What’s wrong?” he asked gently.

“Nothing it’s just that I found myself imagining you, me and Mims as a family. The way you take care of her is just so sweet.” The Chinese male replied quietly knowing that he was treading on dangerous waters. The shorter guy’s hands started trembling.

“Zitao, like I said don’t ruin the moment.” He warned with a shaky voice. The younger one huffed. “We can’t keep ignoring this thing Kyungsoo. For years I have tried but I just can’t go on like this. We need to talk about this and like I said that time, hyung don’t me push me away. Now let me say what I have wanted to say all this while and I’m pretty sure you knew. Kyungsoo, I have feelings for you and I want to be with you no matter what.”

The older breathed deeply through his nose and tried to control his shaking voice. “Don’t you say that please please I don’t want to hurt you.” He pleaded continuously but Tao only shook his head. “No plus I have already said this, I won’t take it back. Sometimes your actions give me hope that you feel the same Say you like me back please?” he whispered the last part.

Kyungsoo walked closer to him. “Tao, it will never work out we just too different, our interests will clash and the relationship will fall into pieces, can’t you see that.” He tried to reason with him but the younger shook his head again. “How could you know? We haven’t even tried yet. Kris and Junmyeon hyungs were different in nature but they even got engaged.” He shot back.

Kyungsoo laughed bitterly at that. “But look where they are now. Broken up and in pain.”

Tao got frustrated.”But they are endgame, you know that right?” Kyungsoo ignored him and looked out his window, staring at nothing. “Don’t try to give me this bullshit excuse about being different, I could tell what you were trying to say when you gave Mims that ‘grown up talk about emotions’, I’m not as dumb as you think…… oh and I don’t agree with what you said.”

Kyungsoo stared at him sadly. “If you were really listening you could have not confessed to me. I had hoped you understood my reasons but here you are.”

“So you are afraid I would make you too sad to cook nice food if there is a fight or I would distract you too much because I need attention. You are just afraid of love in general but here you are saying you should feel the love when you taste the food. Help me understand D.O.” Tao said a bit harshly.

“For your own information, I do feel love when I cook. Though it’s romantic love I’m able to inject that love to my food and be at peace. Do you know why my restaurant is really popular, because customers, food critics say that my food has character, you can feel the heart and love in the food “The chef hissed.

“I can’t pretend I understand that but Ge can we try. Take a risk, fall in love and accept it, I‘ll even drop my childishness. I won’t distract you, I know how much you value your restaurant and I won’t get in the way of that because I respect you and your passion. If there is an issue we will discuss it, we will fully communicate, I will not let you choose between the restaurant and me - never. Please hyung just take the plunge please, we can make it through if we try.” Tao asked desperately.

The shorter looked at the glazed eyes looking right back at him. He could imagine more domestic days like the one they had with Miju, he could imagine Tao picking him up from work with a kiss and ask about his day but then again they already do this minus the kissing part, it was safe that way. He finally reached his decision.

“Tao.” The younger looked at him with hopeful eyes “Tao I can’t I’m so sorry. I can’t risk this. I don’t think I will be able to balance you and the restaurant. I know there are people who can but people are different. I don’t know how to balance it out. I’m so sorry.”Kyungsoo felt like a monster, he could literally see Tao’s face break into total sadness. A part of him wanted to jump in his arms and never let go but situations.

Tao nodded trying to blink back tears. “I think I need some air. Don’t worry, by the time I come back you will see the old happy Tao.” He faked a smile then walked out quickly.

Kyungsoo was shaking, fighting tears. He knew Tao didn’t deserve this treatment not at all.

 

                                            **********

 

Kris heard muffled cries from the kitchen when he removed his headphones and his confusion grew. He reluctantly stood up from his comfy armchair and followed the direction of the sounds. What he saw made him laugh and feel pity at the same time.

The kitchen floors and part of the wall were covered in chocolate . Jia was covered in that too and she was crying.

“Jia what’s wrong? It’s not like it’s the end of the world.” She looked offended at that.

“I know it’s not the end of the world but it’s the pressure of the wedding that may be affecting me and I want to make sure everything is perfect you know. I wanted to make these chocolates especially for you for our engagement party. I remember you mentioning how much you loved homemade chocolates but I messed up, I want you to be proud of me.” She cried out.

Kris only sighed. “Why don’t we just move the wedding behind? I mean it’s taking a toll on you and I wouldn’t want to see my sweetheart sad. You don’t have to make the chocolates for me it’s okay you know that. Just be yourself.”

She gave a small smile. “You know I can’t move the wedding I can’t wait to be officially tied with you plus grandma fears she’s about to die remember and she wants to see her granddaughter finally happy. Thank you for your speech. I love you.”

Kris tensed. “Me too.” He could notice her expression dimming. Jia had said those three words first and all he ever said was me too. She always said those three words first and he still gave the same answer. He knew that fact saddened her but she always was optimistic that one day it will change. But how can he say those three words to someone who wasn’t Junmyeon? He subconsciously started thumbing the ring in his pocket. It was now becoming second nature to him.

 

                                             ****

Sehun was sure Jongin could hear him swallowing. “You – you look – wow Nini.” Sehun exclaimed as he took in his ~~love’s~~ friend’s appearance. He was dressed in a midnight blue tight fitting suit. What got Sehun breathless was that he had no shirt underneath the suit jacket which was almost unbuttoned. His hair styled a bit messily.

The maknae lost track of his words as he longingly stared at the tan chest to the red plump lips. He was more embarrassed when he noticed that his survey had not gone unnoticed. Those plump lips held a knowing but fond smile at his actions.

“Thank you Sehun. I better go pick Krystal up, we are late, I’ll see you.” Jongin said as he grabbed the car keys and headed towards Sehun’s apartment door. He had agreed to the maknae’s demands of showing him his outfit before going to the event.

“See you Kai. Enjoy.” Sehun said, a part of him sad to see him go.

“Thank you Hunnie, I’ll call you when I get back home ok. Make sure you eat ok.” He said the last part sternly. Sehun only laughed warmly. “Don’t worry I will. Make sure you do call. I wouldn’t want to worry. Now go shoo.”

Jongin left with a laugh. As soon as the door shut he slumped on his couch and sighed. He was so bored now. _Even if I don’t really like ballet I would have loved to go there. It’s better than staying here doing nothing. Plus I would be with Jongin._ He thought bitterly. He got lost for a while whilst watching project runway and was startled to hear a loud knock. Without wasting time he rushed and opened the door to see a clearly drunk Tao. He ushered his friend inside and guided him to the sofa.

“Don’t tell me you drove in that state.” The older only chuckled. “I got a cab don’t worry.”

Sehun was worried. He had never seen his best friend look so intoxicated and lost. He could also see the extremely sad expression painted on his face. There was only one person who was capable of bringing out intense emotions in Tao. He cursed.

“What did he do?” he quietly asked. His friend huffed, his words were slurred. “I decided to be brave for once and finally confessed. The feelings were so easy to ignore back then but these days I don’t know why it had become hard. He said no, he said he can’t balance his work and me he refused to even try.” He laughed hysterically at that. He was sure he looked like a madman. He stood up and grabbed his friend’s hand. “Come on Sehunnie let’s go outside I want some fresh air. The maknae could only comply but he ended up supporting most of the older’s weight.

They leaned against the wall outside and to Sehun’s horror Tao produced a lighter and a cigarette box from his jacket. “The hell Tao, you promised us you would stop.”

The older only chuckled again. “Want one? Don’t you worry I’ll only take one stick and throw the rest away I only bought them today. I’m not even addicted anyway, I wonder why you guys worry.”

“I don’t want that death stick. And we have every right to worry?” Sehun had to ask.

“I need to forget everything Sehun everything hurts so bad.” His voice came out as a sob. He proceeded to really explain what had happened. He lit his cigarette and Sehun grabbed the box and lighter and threw them in a nearby bin. Sehun could only pat his friend. It was clear he was in pain and he wanted to protect him.

“What if what he said was a sad excuse to cover that he doesn’t like me back.” He said as he took a puff of the cigarette and watched as the smoke faded in the air. “You shouldn’t think like that. Kyungsoo feels the same way he has to let go of his fears and he’s too stubborn. I hope he will realize his mistake soon because I honestly think you two complete each other. He might be a dick sometimes but I don’t think you should give up. We will give him time but if he takes too long we will try to force him to see some sense.”

“Thank you Sehun I really needed that.” Sehun gave a small smile. “We are there for each other don’t you forget that. Now I would have hugged you but you stink.” He said the last part jokingly as he pointed to the cigarette. They laughed together, problems temporarily forgotten. “Mims misses you guys.” The older said making the other coo. “We miss her too. I want to see her soon.”

Much later, Tao was in the cab taking him back to Kyungsoo’s house. He had practically begged Sehun to leave for the younger was worried about him travelling in his state. The hopeless romantic in Sehun had finally let him agree but only if they went together. When they reached the house Sehun had helped him out of the cab and made him promise to sleep in there not to travel back home. He then got back to the cab and went back home, leaving a nervous Tao behind.

As soon as he entered he was greeted by a worried looking Kyungsoo. That’s when Tao remembered that he had forgotten to erase the smell of smoke on him, and even though the alcohol in his system was wearing off, he was still a bit drunk.

“Hi Soo, I need to take Miju to my parents’.” He said calmly. The chef only shook his head. “I’m not letting you travel in this state.”Tao was slowly getting irritated; the alcohol in his system was making it way worse. “We  came by cab in the first place. Maybe you are blind but did you even see my car in your driveway? No.” with that he made to walk past the shorter but a hand on his arm stopped him. “Zitao, you were smoking weren’t you? What did we say about that? I won’t let you take Miju home like that.” Kyungsoo’s voice was getting louder.

“Leave me alone will you and you have no right to tell me what to do okay. I will take her and that’s final.” The taller’s voice was also increasing in volume.

Kyungsoo held on tighter. “No you are not going anywhere. You are going to sleep in here you hear me. What if you get hurt?” He said shakily. The other laughed bitterly. “If you didn’t want to me to get hurt you would have accepted my confession. Anyway I would only let my boyfriend tell me what to do so no I’m not going to sleep in here.” With the alcohol fuelling his anger he shoved Kyungsoo’s hand away only for his arm to be grabbed again. “Tao please no don’t, you need to rest and calm down.” Kyungsoo begged.

Tao started laughing again. “Calm down? Tell me one thing. If you were in my shoes after being rejected by the guy you lo – like would you be sitting down peacefully having a cup of tea, NO I WON’T CALM DOWN AFTER GETTING MY HEART BROKEN. Would you calm down if it were you, TELL ME D.O!!” he was shouting but he paid no mind. He didn’t give Kyungsoo a chance to answer and he shoved the arm away again, pulling him closer to him by the waist. “Maybe if I kiss you you will change your mind. I did lie when I told you that time that I was a kiss virgin.”

The chef tried to push him away. “No Tao don’t do this please.” But Tao ignored him, forcefully pulling him even closer then proceeding to push his lips roughly on Kyungsoo’s. He ignored the older male’s protests and pushed his lips even more forcefully, biting his bottom lip enough to draw some blood. Kyungsoo finally gathered enough strength and shoved him away angrily. Tao then realized what he had done and it was like he was suddenly sober. He broke into tears, trying to go closer to the other male. “Kyungsoo I’m so so sorry. I don’t know how it happened, please forgive me, shit what was I  thinking?” his rants abruptly stopped when they heard sobbing from the guest room. The two looked at each other with panicked expressions and rushed to the bedroom. What they saw broke their hearts.

Miju was sitting on the bed crying her eyes out. They walked to the bed and sat on either side, sandwiching her again. Tao suddenly felt ashamed of the smell of smoke on his clothes, because of that he didn’t protest when Kyungsoo took her in his arms. “What’s wrong baby?” Kyungsoo asked gently as he rocked her. She didn’t answer for a while as she was trying to get her sobs in control, in the meantime the chef sang to her, letting his gentle voice calm her. After some time it worked and she stopped crying. “Why were you shouting at each other? It was like you hated each other and that made me sad.” The adults looked at each other again. “No No Mims, we don’t hate each other. We just were worried for each other, we will never shout again because shouting is not right, I promise you.” Tao reassured her, stroking her hair.

Later, when the little girl had gone back to sleep, Tao almost got on his knees to apologize again. " Kyungsoo, I'm so sorry i never meant to -" but was cut off.

“I understand, it’s my fault, I hurt you and the alcohol manipulated your already bitter emotions. I know you never meant to do that.”

“No it’s not your fault –” Tao protested but he was cut off by the sharp and sad look on the elder’s face.

“Please go to sleep Tao you need it.” He was left with no choice but to listen and he entered the second guestroom.

 

 

                                                   ********

“I hope Tao and Soo are doing ok.” Sehun said to himself as he sat on his bed trying to study. It was already past 12 and there was still no call from Jongin. He was growing worried by each second. _Should I call him? No, what if he thinks I’m being too clingy_. He tried to go back to his studying but he kept glancing at his phone. _If he doesn’t call in the next 30mins, I’ll call him then._

After 30 minutes had passed he never managed to call him as sleep had overtaken him and he slept on top of his books.

He woke up with a start and noticed that it was 10AM. He remembered and checked his phone for any missed call but found none. “That idiot, how can he break his promises? I will only understand if he was too tired to call.” With that he dialed Jongin’s number and after 3 rings the guy picked up. “Hey Hunnie are you ok?”

Sehun huffed. “I should ask you that. You said you were gonna call but you didn’t. I was worried sick, what if something had happened to you?” Jongin chuckled tiredly. “But nothing happened. I’m sorry I was too tired I could hardly move at all.” He did sound tired though. “Listen, I would love to bicker with you but you remember the punishment the drama teacher gave me. She called me early this morning and ordered me to clean the theatre so I’m doing that right now. I’ll catch you later.”

Before they could hang up Sehun said, “wait, I’m coming to help you bye.” The he hung up.

Sometime later, he had reached the campus and had gone in search of the theatre. He was greeted by the sight of a half asleep Jongin dragging a broom around, he looked so cute. He couldn’t stop the manly giggle that escaped from his mouth. “What are you laughing at?” came Jongin’s grumpy tired voice.

“Nothing, where are the spare brooms?”

The older male only lifted a lazy finger in the direction of the spares. “You sure you don’t want to sleep more instead of being stuck with me in this boring place.” Jongin asked quietly. The maknae chuckled. “No it’s okay, I just wanted to help.” The older dancer gave him a small smile. “Thank you Sehun, seriously.” Sehun only shrugged. “So how was it?” it was like Jongin’s tiredness faded away with that question. “It was so cool Sehun; I wish you had a positive attitude on ballet so that I could’ve brought you. The dance pieces, the setup was so great. We even talked to some of the dancers Hunnie,” the older male gushed. The maknae was about to reply but a voice interrupted them.

“I see you have brought a friend Mr Kim, how are you Mr Oh?” Ms Kang the drama teacher said as she stepped in the room. Sehun greeted her back. “Ma’am it’s not fair, I’m so tired from yesterday yet you call me this early.” Jongin whined dramatically to the teacher who only laughed. “I was there too at the Spring Ballet event but here I am. Anyway it’s your fault, why did you decide to masturbate in my storeroom. You could’ve even locked the door it was going to be better.” Jongin shot a panicked look at an equally panicked Sehun.

He tried cutting her off but she continued talking. “Why are you looking like that? We agreed not to tell your parents not your best friend, he deserves to know. Now come to think of it, was it the beautiful lady you were with that caused you to touch yourself? It must be because after the event I saw happened to pass by Lori’s restaurant and saw you feeding each other cake and holding hands.”

Jongin looked more scared than ever as he tried to tell the teacher to stop. Sehun’s face crumbled as he took in what the teacher was saying. So Jongin had lied to him then. He was so deeply hurt but he tried hiding it with a forced laugh. “Jongin, why didn’t you say that you had gone on a date with Krystal? I’m hurt that you decided not to tell me that. I’m happy for you, you do make a good couple.”

“So that’s her name. Yeah you do make a sexy couple.”Ms Kang piped in but was ignored by the two.

“Sehun that’s not it. You got it all wrong.” Jongin tried pleading with him but was only met with a forced smile. “Hey, it’s ok, you don’t need to explain.”

The older tried again  but only to be cut off. “Nini why do you want to explain why you now have a girlfriend, make sure we will still hang out alright?”

“Sehun – ” he was cut off again.

“OH SEHUN!” he shouted. Startling the maknae and the teacher who was still in the room. He grabbed the pale delicate hand and dragged him outside towards his car. He pushed the protesting Sehun in the backseat and went in after him. “If you didn’t try to cut me off we would have saved so much time. Now I’m going to explain and you are going to keep that mouth shut you hear me?” Jongin said seriously. Sehun could only nod as he was trying to avoid admitting that this stern Jongin was hot.

“After the event me and Krystal got hungry and we decided to buy something. We came across Lori’s. It so happened that it is the anniversary of the owner’s wedding and they were doing couple discounts. We just decided to fake being a couple and we got our discount. That crazy woman just happened to pass by. You know the front is glass right.”

Sehun sighed in relief, at least his heart was safe. Jongin grabbed his hand stared at him sharply. “Now I don’t know if you are being ignorant or naïve but haven’t you noticed how much I like you, I have been trying to flirt with you. I do know you like me and I have been trying to send subtle messages that I like you too.”

The maknae swore that his heart was going to beat out of his chest in excitement and nervousness. “You - you like me too? I thought you were just flirting to tease me.” He stuttered out making the other laugh softly.

“Yes I do like you. A lot actually. Though it was fun to see you blush so easily, I didn’t do it just because of that. Be my boyfriend Hunnie, please?” Jongin whispered. The other could only nod enthusiastically, cheeks painted red.

“I want to hear you say yes.” The older told him playfully. “Yes Jongin I want to be your boyfriend.” He said shyly. They smiled at each other and moved closer. Jongin stroked his cheek gently. “So soft.” He whispered. He brushed their lips together and could tell that the maknae’s lips were trembling a bit.  This is it, Sehun thought happily but suddenly felt the absence of those lips. “Niniiiiii,” he whined out. The older dancer laughed gently but went closer again. “You didn’t say you like me too Sehunnie.”

“I like you so much Jongin, you know that. Now kiss me.” The maknae demanded.

Jongin cupped his jaw. “So bossy.” He muttered then finally tasted those lips. They moaned out simultaneously and kissed hungrily. They did not even waste time in tasting each other’s tongues. They broke the kiss when the need for air was apparent. “Damn it Sehun I have wanted this for so long I even dream of this and more. I couldn’t even control myself that’s why Ms Kang caught me.” Jongin said, embarrassed. The younger male smiled softly. “Don’t worry if it makes you feel better, I have those dreams too, I just had better control than you.” He replied, embarrassed too.

The older stared at him hungrily. “Really?” he asked as he pulled the maknae on his lap. “Really.” He confirmed. They dived in for another long hungry kiss, hands clutching tightly at each other. They couldn’t stop biting and sucking each others’ lips. Sehun moaned uncontrollably as he felt his butt being groped by those large hands. He broke the kiss with heavy pants. “Niniii.”

“What? I have always wanted to that, don’t blame me.” The older smirked. Well two can play that game. Sehun thought. He immediately thrust his hands in Jongin’s t – shirt started palming his abs and pecs greedily making the other one grunt loudly. “Well, I have always wanted to do that, don’t blame me.” Sehun said cheekily as he continued his ministrations. Jongin chuckled deeply and leaned up to continue kissing his boyfriend.

 

                                            *******

 

Later in the afternoon when Kyungsoo woke up, he went to check on Miju and found her missing. In a panicked state he went to the room Tao was sleeping to tell him but found it empty too, with the bed well spread like no one had slept there. He briefly remembered that Miju’s bed was also in that same state. Why Tao, he thought, deeply hurt. Earlier, before the confession they had planned to have breakfast together. This was all his fault.

                                        

                                       ******

“Jongdae, I think we are done now.”

 Lay told Jongdae as he was helping him decide on which clothes to take on their trip. They had to catch the flight  early in the morning after Kris’ engagement party which was tonight. His lovely boyfriend had called him in panic and the dancer had been so worried only to be yelled at. “Yixing come here ASAP, there’s an emergency!!” he had tried asking what the problem was but the younger had already hung up. He arrived in a rush to only find a frustrated Jongdae surrounded by clothes. “You! How dare you invite me to this trip and forget to tell me the weather conditions. I understand that you wanted to keep the location a secret but I need to know the weather.” He said poking Yixing’s firm chest.

The latter only smiled. “Do I at least get a hello kiss?” he asked. The other only huffed and pulled him towards his clothes. “No, maybe after you help me pack, come on.” The older only sighed and could only comply.

 

 

                                     ********

Baekhyun crashed in a hard chest thus dropping the papers he was carrying. “Oh sorry, I wasn’t looking.”

“No it’s alright.” The man he had crashed with bent down to help him pick the papers and that’s when Baekhyun finally got a good look at the man and saw that it was the guy he was trying to avoid.

“Byun Baekhyun, is that you?” Jihoo asked in disbelief. The vocal coach could only nod. “Hie Jihoo.” He gave a weak wave. Before the other man could reply, Baekhyun cut him off. “Well it was nice seeing you again but I’m running late for a session. See you later ok.” He was about to turn but was stopped. “Hey Baekhyun.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know where Chanyeol’s studio is? I miss him you know. Don’t tell him that.” Jihoo said with a sheepish smile. Baekhyun tried to control the scowl on his face but failed. “Oh don’t bother, he’s at home right now.” He said but he knew Chanyeol was locked up in his studio, in fact he was coming from there.

“Baek you forgot – Jihoo?” Chanyeol said from where he had popped behind them. Jihoo’s face brightened immediately. “Hie Channy. Long time right?” He said with a shy smile. Chanyeol was caught off guard and he didn’t know how to react especially with the way his boyfriend was glaring at him. “Uh hie, yeah it’s been a long time.” That was all he could say.

“I was just looking for you and I want us to catch up you know, maybe something good will come. You free tonight?”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at him strangely and looked at each other. The taller shrugged.”I can’t, tonight ,it’s Kris’ hyung’s engagement party.” The new singer only brightened further. “Well do you have a date there.” Baekhyun was getting irritated. “He –” .He was cut off by his boyfriend who started pulling him towards his studio. “Sorry Jihoo we will see you later.”

“Why didn’t you just tell him you are taken?”Baekhyun hissed angrily as soon as the door shut behind them. Chanyeol led him to the sofa. “Babes, we could clearly see that he still has feelings for me and he never wanted to break up. In fact remember I’m the one who broke things off even when he insisted on a long distance relationship. Anyway, from what we remember and what I observed today, he’s still a very sensitive guy. If I had immediately and suddenly told him we were dating, he will get overly sensitive and even threaten to leave the company we both know he is capable of that. If he does that we might get in trouble with the CEO. Jihoo is that person who needs to be told things gradually and step by step. That’s how I broke up with him, I didn’t blurt it out at once, I sat him down and had a talk with him.”

Baekhyun was quiet for a moment then nodded. “Fine, but don’t you delay or I will kill you both.” He said sternly. “Gotta go, give me a kiss.” He demanded. The taller rolled his eyes fondly but leaned over to give a soft kiss to his love.

 

                                                        *******

**_ The engagement party…aka EXO causes troubles     (a combination of comedy and angst)                 _ **

**__ **

**__ **

“The hotel is ugly, no wonder why it has no stars.” Baekhyun said bitterly as they stood in their own corner in the hotel where the party was being held . All of them, except for Kris, Sehun and Kai were there.

“I agree with you Baek, it makes me think of my worst nightmares.” Luhan added in. the others only looked at them strangely. “You are aware that this is a five star hotel right? And it’s the second best hotel in the country.” Minseok reminded them. “It’s still ugly though.” Luhan insisted. “I agree with them.”Jongdae piped up. “Are we seriously going to talk about this hotel for the whole night.”Junmyeon asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Sorry umma.” Baekhyun said with a smirk. “Anyway, where are those maknaes?” he continued.“I wonder, hope they didn’t oversleep as usual.” Kyungsoo said. He was sure the guys had noticed how fidgety he was and how Tao was avoiding looking in his direction

.“Hey guys I’m so glad you could come. I’m not sure I could have survived alone.” Kris said as he reached them. Junmyeon looked aside not wanting to meet his eyes. “We are one hyung. Plus it’s the least we could do after our parents refused to come.”Chanyeol said. The other guys’ parents had refused to come, saying that they couldn’t attend a celebration on things which wouldn’t last. Kris’ parents had come but not because they supported the relationship.

“Thanks guys.”Their pseudo father said sincerely. “Where are those maknaes?” he had to ask. As if on cue, the two mentioned boys entered the room but what got the guys’ attention was the fact that they were holding hands and had big smiles on their faces. The other ten grinned happily and started whooping so loudly that the other guests looked at them weirdly.

 “Finally!!!!” they all yelled out. Junmyeon rushed to hug them. I’m so happy for you guys. I hope you had no sex.” He said seriously, making them blush. “NO hyung.” Sehun said, scandalized. “At least not yet.” Jongin added making the others fake gag. “They are going to have it at some point Junmyeon.” Kris said amusedly earning him a glare. “What did you just say, Yifan?” Junmyeon demanded, putting their own personal problem temporarily on hold.

The club owner cleared his throat. “I said I won’t let them have sex, they are too young.” “Whipped.” Whispered Yixing and Chanyeol.

“Good.” The doctor said with a smile earning a “hey” from Sehun and Jongin.

 “Tao, Kyungsoo are you ok? There’s something off about you two.” Kris said worriedly. The guys mentioned started growing uncomfortable. “We are ok hyung.” They rushed to say out. They were given calculating looks by their friends. “We are going to talk about this later.” Kris stated, leaving no room for complaints. The others hummed in total agreement.

“Oh hie guys. I’m so glad you could come.” Came Jia’s voice. They all mumbled their greetings, already looking bored. She took notice of that and called some people over. “I want you guys to meet my parents. I have told them so much about you.” They just ignored her. “My grandma wants me to record this event since she’s stuck in the hospital.”

“Mum. Dad I want you to meet Kris’ best friends. They sometimes treat him like their father so they have taken to calling me umma as well. Isn’t that sweet?”  Jia secretly sent a pleading look to the boys, her mother squealed. “That’s so sweet; I bet she is taking care of you well boys?”

They only scoffed.  “Our Junmyeon hyung takes care of us so well, he’s so sweet.” Tao said as a matter of factly making the girl’s expression gloomy. “Yeah he’s so sweet.” Jongdae added on. “Very.” The other guys joined in. The said man was growing uncomfortable at that. Kris’ expression screamed of panic.

“Oh there are your parents Kris.” Jia said, glad to change the subject. “Kris’ parents are not big huggers, they said they only hug their son and each other. I guess some people are like that.” She told them.

“Really?’ Luhan asked sarcastically.

“Yeah there are some people who are not comfortable with intimacy, it’s understandable.”Jia’s father said. Clearly misunderstanding Luhan’s ‘really’.

“My EXO boys! Is that you!!?” Kris’ mother shouted. The guests by now must think that everything related to the boys is crazy. “MR AND MRS WU!!!” they shouted back with Kris shaking his head fondly. His mother rushed to hug him then pounced on the boys one by one, showering them with tight hugs. She then pulled Junmyeon from the rest then gave him another tight hug and kisses on the cheekS. “My my how are you doing, are these naughty boys giving you trouble. How come you no longer visit your father and mother in law we miss you so much and those homemade chocolates you used to make for us though Yifan used to eat most of them before they reached our hands.” Again, Kris looked panicked, Jia shooting a questioning look at him.

Jia and her family only looked so out of place and kind of offended since they thought the Wu’s never liked intimacy but here they were, both of them hugging the boys like their long lost sons.

“Hi Mr and Mrs Wu.” Jia greeted them shyly, so eager to impress. The Wu parents turned to her and shook hers and her parents hands politely. “How are you guys.” They exchanged a few pleasantries after that until Jia pulled her fiancé closer. Well it was nice to see you but me and Kris have to go and greet the guests.”

“Off you go then.” Her mother said.

Jia pulled him in the crowd but instead of greeting the guests, she led him in a secluded room. She closed the door and gave him a hurt look. “You know I don’t know why a part of me expected you to defend me in front of your mother.” The taller was confused. “Defend? She never said anything bad about you.”

“She does so indirectly, she told me they are not huggers but I saw it with my own two eyes as they suffocated the boys with hugs. Junmyeon even got a kiss. You know how long I have been trying to make her refer to me as her daughter in law but Junmyeon gets that even without trying, hell you never let me call you Yifan but he does.”

Kris only sighed. “Look, Junmyeon and I go way back, even before we reached our teens.”

She wiped at the tears that were threatening to fall and rushed in his arms. “Kris, we are broken people. No one would want us. Who would want potential drug addicts? We deserve each other baby; Junmyeon wouldn’t want someone who is so insecure like you and me. We are here for each other because we understand what we are going through ok. We are broken.  We are broken.” She kept whispering. Kris’ whole mood dampened at that and he only nodded, after all she was right, why would Junmyeon want him?

 

                                         *******

“Baekhyun babe stop drinking, you do know you are a lightweight.” Chanyeol reminded him as he dragged him away from the bar, thank God the vocal coach was just tipsy but for a lightweight like Baekhyun, tipsy level was dangerous too. The shorter was about to protest but something caught his attention. “What is he doing here?” he said angrily as he saw Jihoo entering the room with confidence seeming to search for someone then he brightened as he found Chanyeol. He walked towards them. “Hie Baekhyun, Hi Chanyeol.” They greeted him back. “How did you know about the venue?” Chanyeol asked.

“Oh  I eavesdropped on Kibum and Jonghyun hyung’s conversation. I hope I’m not intruding.” Jihoo said sweetly. “I don’t know ask the hosts.’ Baekhyun mumbled.

“I love this song, care to show me your new dance moves, hyung, I bet they have improved.” The new singer said to Chanyeol  with a cheeky wink, making Baekhyun scowl. “oh his moves have improved. They come so handy especially when we have sex.” He said happily making Jihoo open his mouth wide in shock and his eyes flashing in hurt. “So- so you mean you two are- you know.” He swallowed. Baekhyun smiled whilst Chanyeol looked panicked, well there goes their jobs now. Hopefully Jihoo would act sensibly.

“Baby let’s go dance.” Baekhyun shouted and pulled his boyfriend to the dance floor, leaving a hurt Jihoo. “This song has a sexy beat I love it.” The shorter shouted as he turned back to chest with the taller and started grinding on him. “Baek, I don’t think this is appropriate here.” Chanyeol tried stopping him but as the other continued grinding on him he got lost in the feeling and gripping him tightly. Jongdae, the maknaes, Luhan, Minseok , Yixing started cheering for them whilst Junmyeon and Kyungsoo looked scandalized and almost ready to go stop them. They could feel the embarrassed stares from the other guests but they paid no mind. They don’t know who started it first but they found themselves drowning in hot kisses. “Guys I’ll have to pull you out for inappropriate behavior, this is a formal party.” A security guard had come to interrupt them. Baekhyun separated from his boyfriend slowly. “Is that so sir?” he asked with a grin.

“They are my friends, no need to chase them out.” Kris said as he approached the scene. The guard nodded obediently and went. “Seriously guys.” Kris said with a deep sigh. “Now please don’t continue this in here, God knows how many people and CHILDREN you have scarred. Crazy best friends.” He muttered.

 

 

                                              *******

 

“Junmyeon hey.” A familiar face drew closer. Oh no. “Oh hie Dr Kwon, didn’t know you would be invited.

“I’m a good friend of Jia’s.” he said with a grin. “That makes sense now.” Junmyeon muttered.

“What was that?” the other asked. “It was nothing Dr Kwon.” He said with a shrug.

“Oh don’t call me that we are off duty after all.” Dr Kwon- Jiwon insisted.  A slow song then started playing. “Care to dance Junmyeon?.” Jiwon asked with pleading look in his eyes. Suho was about to refuse but he found his hand being held desperately in the other’s. “Please just one dance and I won’t bother you again. If you enjoy the dance then will you allow me to take you on a date? Just one date please.” Well it’s not the end of the world Junmyeon thought with a shrug. “Ok, let’s dance.” The other doctor almost jumped in happiness. “Thank you so much.”

Meanwhile, Kris was watching the whole exchange with a murderous look in his eyes, downing his alcohol like a mad man.

Junmyeon let himself get lost in the feeling of the song which was playing. Dr Kwon wasn’t that bad. Maybe he had been too uptight and he needed to move on. The song ended and the other looked at him hopefully. “How about another dance?” Junmyeon proposed,making Jiwon happy. “So does that mean you are agreeing to the date.” He asked with hope in his eyes.

“No he’s not.” A deep voice behind them interrupted. “Get out now. I don’t want to see that face again.”Kris ordered as he pulled Jiwon away from Junmyeon, the doctor could smell alcohol on the tallest. Suho tried protesting but he couldn’t even get a word in. People were now watching them and he noticed his friends smiling so smugly.

“Excuse me. I know this is your party but you have no right to disturb guests what Junmyeon and I do is none of your business.” Kris laughed loudly. “Oh sorry but it is. Get out now before I rearrange that face of yours and I never want to see you close to him again get it?”

Jiwon was angry now. “I’d like to see you try, you think that height of yours makes me scared of you.”

Junmyeon was growing frustrated now “Guys” he tried saying but it fell on deaf ears.

Out of nowhere Kris growled and grabbed Dr Kwon by the collar then proceeded to choke him with his tie.”I said get away from him you are never getting that date OK.” He shoved him away and dragged him the doors by the collar again. He threw him out roughly not caring how he landed then went back inside. He went straight to the bar in the room and proceeded to smash the glasses and bottles on the ground in rage, shocking the bartender and the guests. Jia rushed to him and tried comforting him but she was pushed away. “Get away from me or else.” She left with no protests.

Junmyeon found himself walking towards the now scary man and memories of the past when something like this happened started flooding him. He went cautiously behind him and started rubbing his arms continuously. “Yifanie it’s alright, he’s gone now.” He whispered.” Brain still caught up in the memories and not the present.

Kris seemed to calm down at that. He turned and hugged the other tightly. It seems as if he was caught up in the past too because he kept saying “I thought I was going to lose you baby, my one and only fiancé.”

“No never. I’m yours and you are mine, relax now.” They stayed in each others arms for a while until reality started hitting Junmyeon again. What had they just done? Did they just unintentionally act out a memory without even noticing?

“Yifan, what are we doing?” he said as he pushed him away.

“Oh shit, it seems like we got so caught up in the past.” The club owner said quietly. The doctor was fuming  “You have no right to grab the happiness away from me because of your possessiveness, Wu Yifan. I was finally going on a date but you ruined that for me.

 

**To be continued…..**

 


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. Will continue soon. Hopefully tomorrow, I really really hope.

**_Previously…_ **

**_“Oh shit, it seems like we got so caught up in the past.” The club owner said quietly. The doctor was fuming “You have no right to grab the happiness away from me because of your possessiveness, Wu Yifan. I was finally going on a date but you ruined that for me.”_ **

****

**Present….**

“Stop confusing me Wu Yifan, when you do things like that it makes me think that you still want me. Stop being selfish and let me be happy will you.” Junmyeon said angrily, tears threatening to spill out.

Kris’ heart shattered. “Jun- Junmyeon -”but he was harshly cut off.

“Don’t try to justify yourself. I have to go, this is just too much for me.” With that he rushed to the exit, ignoring the taller’s calls of his name. Kris was about to follow him but was stopped by firm hands on his arms. “Do it later, Ge, not now. He needs his space, you’ll just overwhelm him.” Tao said quietly. The rest of EXO headed towards the two guys. “I’m sorry Kris but we are going too.” Yixing said. “I hope what happened will finally open your eyes.” Kyungsoo said before they all left. Kris’ heart ached to go after his friends but obligations stopped him.

That is when he registered that the room was quiet, too quiet, even the DJ had stopped playing songs. He turned to see confused faces staring back at him. _Shit_ he cursed inwardly. Jia was staring at him with a broken look on her face and he felt guilty. Thankfully, the DJ started playing songs again, drowning the tension.

“Kris, we need to talk.” Jia had approached him; she headed towards the empty room they had entered before, leaving the taller with no choice but to follow. As soon as he closed the door behind him, the woman started removing her heels and paced back and forth, fingers messing her neatly styled hair. She finally stopped in front of him. “I have never felt this humiliated in all my life.” She said, disappointment clear in her tone. “What will our guests think of our relationship? I couldn’t even calm you down for goodness’ sake! What will I show my grandmother? She wanted the party recorded. What have I done wrong for this to happen? Please tell me, please. I will fix it, I love you.” She said pleadingly.

Kris sighed and took her in his arms. “I’m sorry. I’m a horrible person, you deserve to be angry with me.” She calmed down instantly in his arms and they were quiet for a moment, until – “Jia?”

She lifted her head from his chest. “Don’t you think we need a short break, to sort out our thoughts separately, away from each other.” He said quietly. Jia shoved him away. “No no, ple- please don’t say that? That’s what they always say until they end up saying ‘let’s break up for good’. I don’t ever want to be without you Kris; I’m not letting you go.”She said with strong determination in her voice.

His fiancée went back in his arms. “I am the only who can handle you. We are made for each other, we broken people, perfect Junmyeon deserves a perfect person like him. We alone can heal each other like we did in rehab. We each other’s pillar of strength, there is a reason why we met. We are made for each other, but still we are not taking a break we are getting married. We are finally going to have a family can you believe it? You have always wanted children, I can give you that even now.”

He was slowly getting tired of this. He gently pushed her away; he could feel himself getting angry. “Stop trying to remind me of how much I am a failure ok. Stop bringing Junmyeon in this. I already know how I don’t deserve him so WILL YOU STOP REMINDING ME!! SHIT!!” He yelled, opening the door and slamming it. He headed to the exit and no one bothered to stop him. He didn’t even care when he noticed that the number of guests had dwindled.

He drove the car to his flat, the one he bought for himself for situations like these when he needed his space.

 

                                              *******

Junmyeon was glad that he was able to reach home without any problems because of the way his hands were shaking but even if he had encountered problems on the way, he had a higher chance of being saved. This was because of the familiar cars which were following him to his house. As soon as he stepped out of his car, Minseok rushed to him before the others and pulled him in a tight hug. “We came to check up on you.” He whispered. Before he could reply, he was being passed on in Luhan’s arms. “Hyung I’m not a kid, he said with a weak laugh.” Luhan only laughed. “Yes we know that, you are our mom instead.” He said, earning him a playful punch on his chest.

Jongin quietly took the keys from the doctor and unlocked the door, leading the others in. they all settled in his living room, watching some show on TV and making fun of the scenes. They didn’t mention what happened at the party but were there to offer support and for that, Junmyeon felt blessed to have friends like that.

After some time, they all left wishing him goodnight and telling him to call them if something was to happen. Initially he didn’t want them to drive home because of their tiredness, especially Baekhyun who had been drunk previously but the younger had reassured him that he had sobered up sometime during the party and he had Chanyeol to drive him home.

Later, he lay in bed, trying not to think of Kris’ actions and how he had to apologize to Dr Kwon in the morning. Maybe a date with him wouldn’t be so bad. It was time to move on, to him, Kris clearly had.


	11. 11

“Jongdae wake up we’ll be late.” Yixing whispered as he shook his boyfriend’s shoulder gently. The younger only whined and turned over the other side stubbornly. The older laughed softly at this. He leaned over him. “Come on, Tao will be here to take us to the airport soon.” He whispered but only received another whine. “Noooo,” the younger kept on groaning. Today was the day where they were going to go for their week-long vacation.

Yixing leaned closer and brushed his lips slowly on Jongdae’s ear.

“That tickles hyung.”

“So you wanna miss out on the cuddles, the kisses, the walks …the sex hmm?” At that, the younger’s eyes snapped open and he pushed the other away from him, practically running to the bathroom. “I’m bathing now,” he yelled out making the dancer laugh.

 

Sometime later, they were done and on cue, there was a knock on the door. Jongdae rushed to open it, revealing Tao. He was wearing sunglasses so early in the morning. “Morning guys, hope you are done.” He said as he stepped inside. The couple didn’t answer but instead chose to observe him. Tao sounded hoarse and tired. Jongdae walked quickly to him and yanked the glasses from the younger’s face so as to confirm his suspicions. He and Yixing gasped softly as they took in the swollen blood shot puffy eyes which were a clear indication that he had been crying before. “Aww my poor baby,” Jongdae cooed as he took in Tao for a hug.

“Oh Tao.” Yixing whispered as he felt concerned for his friend’s condition. The couple had a clue on why their oldest maknae had seemingly cried himself to sleep. The wushu expert forced a smile over Jongdae’s shoulder. “Don’t worry Ge, I’ll fill you in when we are in the car, speaking of which,” he pulled away from the hug, “We are going to be late and you’ll miss your flight.” Without waiting for an answer, he picked up a bag and headed outside, leaving the older ones to exchange meaningful looks.

Later, they had settled in the car, with Tao putting his shades on again. The youngest of the three could see his hyungs giving him worried looks in the rearview mirror, neither of the two had fought for shotgun  so that the youngest of the three could have his own breathing space. He sighed; knowing that in no time Jongdae would start pestering him about the issue. He told them about what had happened with him and Kyungsoo ending with a teary, “I forced myself on him, it’s like I almost raped him.”

“No no Tao, you were never going to rape him even if you were drunk.”Yixing said softly, heart aching for his best friend.

“Yeah, Soo wouldn’t let you anyways plus was he angry with what you did?” Jongdae asked. Tao shook his head. “No, he forgave me right away saying it wasn’t my fault.”

“See. That means you shouldn’t beat yourself about it ok, in the meantime let’s look for ways we can convince Soo to take a chance with you.” The vocal coach said confidently. They had now reached the airport.

“I don’t think anything will work on him, he’s too stubborn.”Tao said as he looked for a parking spot.

“I’m pretty sure in time Kyungsoo will have the strength to let go of his fears, don’t give up on him, prove it to him that you are worthy of his heart and time, please.” Yixing begged.

Tao nodded. “I’ll try but no promises.” Kyungsoo had made it loud and clear that he wasn’t interested in relationships. With that he parked the car and got out to get the bags from the boot. When the couple got out and made to help with the bags they were met with 9 familiar faces. “Well what are you idiots doing here?” Jongdae asked with a raised eyebrow, though fondness was evident.

“I was expecting an oh guys thank you not this.” Chanyeol said teasingly.

 “And don’t forget amongst these ‘idiots’ there are people older than you, young man.” Luhan said pointing a finger at Jongdae.

“You think he doesn’t know that.” Yixing said with a laugh making Luhan scoff. “Look at your kids Suho and Kris, no respect at all.”

“This mini vacation will make them earn more manners, don’t worry.” Junmyeon said with a sweet smile.

“More sex you mean.” Kris said with a poorly disguised cough making the others, even Yixing and Jongdae laugh.

“Well I would’ve hit you hyung for saying that but you might be right, who knows if we’ll ever get out of bed.” Jongdae said cheekily. “Will you look at him, so shameless.” Baekhyun whined as the others gagged in the background “You are crazy.”Yixing kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “Anyway we came to personally see you off, we hope this trip makes your relationship stronger than ever before.”

“Yeah you guys deserve this; it was hard to watch you suffer before, especially Chennie hyung.”Jongin said with a gentle smile.

Jongdae and Yixing were deeply touched by this. “Thank you guys so much.”

A sleepy Sehun just walked to them and pulled them in a hug. “I’m gonna miss you, bring me gifts.” The other two maknaes joined the hug before parting. Everyone came to them to give them hugs. Just then their flight was announced and they had to go.

The remaining ten watched as the couple disappeared from their view. “Let’s go.” Minseok said – the others only hummed in approval and walked to their cars. Kyungsoo walked in line with Tao. “Um hie.” He pretended that their friends were not eavesdropping. Tao glanced at him quickly and looked down. “Hie.” He simply answered, shoving his hands deep in his jean pockets. “Why are you wearing those shades, I mean you never do this in the morning.” The asked, trying to make conversation. It was when the younger looked aside that he started getting suspicious. He went to stand in front of the taller catching him off guard – he used that moment to stand on his tiptoes and remove the glasses from Tao’s face. What he saw made him feel like a monster. He put them in his own pocket then gently cupped the younger’s face in his hands. “Oh Tao I’m sorry. This is all my fault, why am I like this?” Tao only shook his head. “No it’s my fault. I forced myself on you.”

The chef’s face grew more serious. “No, that wasn’t your fault. You were just drunk and bitter which is also my fault. You couldn’t have gone through with forcing yourself on me anyway. I’m sorry for hurting you.” He wrapped his arms around the Chinese male not acknowledging that Tao’s arms were just hanging limply by his sides. Tao wanted so badly to hug him back and never let him out of his sight but he knew he would hurt himself more if he did that. “It’s ok hyung, after all you do not force yourself to like someone.”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth instantly “Tao, – ” but he was cut off as the taller walked to his car. “Bye guys.” He said then drove off.

The shorter felt a comforting arm rest on his shoulder. He looked to see Junmyeon giving him a soft look as if to say ‘it’s going to be all fine.’ Somehow he found himself believing him. He could feel some glances from his friends and he knew they were worried about Tao and him. Though Kris and Junmyeon had their own issues troubling them, they went out of their way to check if they were fine and he was moved by that but sometimes he wished they were not like that.

He quickly walked to his car and drove away, leaving his concerned friends. The remaining guys just stared at each other and shrugged. “Well that was…..” Chanyeol said. The others hummed in agreement. “See you guys.” Minseok said as he, Luhan and Sehun started walking to the Lu’s car.  The couple had picked the maknae from his apartment themselves (even if he had his own car) since they knew if they had left him to come alone he would delay.

Sehun stepped towards Jongin, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Umm Jongin, I will be- I mean see you there -  I mean class. Umm bye.” The others looked on with amused expressions but were shocked to see a bright blush on Jongin’s face. “Umm yeah Sehun, I – I’ll see you , y – yeah.” They both moved as if they wanted to kiss but drew back shyly. What the hell was going on!!! The others wondered. The two opened their mouths as if they wanted to say something but closed them instantly. Sehun speed walked to the Lu’s car and Jongin walked to Chanyeol’s car. The Chanbaek couple had picked him up also. The friends found themselves exchanging shocked but amused looks for they now had a clue on what was happening. “Gotta drive our shy baby home. See you guys.” Luhan said as he walked hand in hand with Minseok to the car. “What he said.” Baekhyun said as he and Chanyeol walked to theirs, also hand in hand.

They looked at Kris and Junmyeon worriedly then drove off. The EXO ‘parents’ just watched their ‘children’ drive off. Junmyeon shrugged then walked to his car but a hand on his wrist stopped him. He turned to face Kris who looked shy all of a sudden. “What do you want, Yifan, I need to leave.” The pediatrician said hurriedly, mainly because the taller’s looks were lowkey making his heartbeat quicken.

Kris opened his mouth. There was so much he needed to say but no words were coming out. Junmyeon got impatient and pushed him away then got in his car leaving behind a hurt Kris.

 

                                               ******

“What was that Sehun? We know you are shy around Jongin but not awkward. He seemed so awkward and shy, that was a first for Jongin.”Minseok mused as they drove to Sehun’s apartment to drop him off.

Sehun sighed but in the end chose to answer. “I don’t really know about Nini but as for me it’s silly don’t laugh. Well yesterday when he asked me to be his I was so happy and we were so caught up in releasing our pent up emotions by making out that we were never awkward.”

They sensed a ‘but’. “But?” Luhan said, not turning his eyes away from the road. “But when I woke up this morning my mind now registered that I was dating Jongin THE Jongin!!! My crush, my best friend. I now got confused like how are we supposed to act now. I really really like him guys and I don’t want to mess things up but what things do you do when you date your best friend, someone you already do everything with. Just ARGHH!!”

“No shouting in my car young man.” Luhan chastisized then continued. “Our guess was right, Minnie. Let me tell you something Sehunnie, when Minseok and I started dating we were the same way but the trick is, you just behave normally. Now that Jonginnie is your boyfriend it doesn’t mean he’s no longer your best friend. Treat each other the way you always did plus with the kissing and increased intimacy.”

“Plus you always acted like a couple minus the kisses.” Minseok piped up.

Sehun nodded, taking in the new advice. “Ok behave normally, got it.” The couple just smiled.

“Fighting Sehun!!!”

    

 

                                              *********

“So young man, care to tell us how the awkward Jongin was born?” Chanyeol asked, eyes still on the road. Baekhyun laughed, remembering the previous incident. “Man I swear I’ve never seen you like that. Should have guessed that only Sehun had the ability to do that to you. So care to tell us what’s up?”

Jongin only sighed. “Yesterday when Hunnie and I confessed ,we were so caught up in our feelings that we didn’t think of anything else.”

“But?” Baekhyun prompted.

“But when I woke up this morning that’s when it hit me that THE Oh Sehun was mine officially. That brought other thoughts like how are we now supposed to act without being awkward cause we have always been best friends. Which activities are we going to do? I’m not saying I want to break up with him, I’m in too deep with Sehun.”

“Look Jonginnie. That thought crossed my mind when me and Baek started dating but I was like if I keep on thinking about that, I would not get the opportunity to be his boyfriend. Your boyfriend can also be your best friend, remember that.”

“Yeah, just act like you always do with him. Of course the intimacy should be there but Sehun will always be Sehun, your best friend too, no need to be awkward with him. The fact that you guys already know each other in and out is an added bonus to me.” Baekhyun added.

Jongin took the information in the information. “Thanks guys.”

“Any time Jonginnie.”

 

                         ********

Tao was already sweating as he was now on his 105th press up. After he left the airport he drove straight to the martial arts studio where he worked part time. The room was empty so fortunately no one was going to bother him. His bones were telling him to stop, they were telling him that it was enough but he ignored them. Each press up was for every thought of Kyungsoo that would cross his mind at that moment. How that delicate yet strong body would feel in his arms, how that pale glowing skin would taste on his tongue, how those heart shaped lips would feel on his skin, would feel wrapped around his – NO NO TAO DANGEROUS TERRITORY!! His mind screamed. His hands lost energy and he fell to the floor unceremoniously.

He really needed a drink.

 

                    *****

After a quick shower in the studio’s shower rooms, he drove to Kris’ club. He headed straight to the bartender and ordered a drink, taking a seat on a bar stool. “Go back to school, kid.” Kris drawled as he took a seat beside his dongsaeng.

“I’m not a kid hyung.” He said as he drank his beer. Kris called the bartender. “No more drinks for this one ok?” the bartender had no option but to listen to her boss. “Got it boss.” Then she went back to her business. The club owner laughed at Tao’s open jaw.  “I would’ve said close that big mouth or you will invite flies in but my club has no insects and pests.” He grew serious again. “Listen, don’t give up on Soo no matter what he says. Don’t think of giving up I repeat, you will regret it.” His expression got wistful.

Tao studied him for a moment. “Hyung -” he didn’t get to finish the rest of the sentence. “Boss, the supplies are now here.” A worker said as he approached them. Kris nodded and stood up but before he could go any further he was stopped. “Ge?” he turned. “You are important. Don’t think any less.”

His hyung stared thoughtfully at him for a moment then the familiar gummy smile broke out from his face. “Thanks Tao.” He ruffled the younger’s hair then left.

 He sighed and laid his head on the counter. “Penny for your thoughts?” he raised his head and saw a very attractive woman, probably a few years older, looking at him in concern. He laughed and shook his head. The woman took a seat beside him. “Sorry for intruding but you seemed a bit down. I know it’s none of my business-“ he broke her off

“It’s fine, don’t worry.”

 “I’m new here, I’m here for a few weeks. Eish that was so rude of me, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Haeun.” He nodded. “Zitao but it’s just Tao. Are you here as a tourist?”

“I’m here on business, food critic, I have to write reviews on some of the restaurants in this city. Tao, that’s a Chinese name, would you happen to be Chinese too?”

“Yup.”

“Zitao, that’s a very nice name. I like it. Just a coke please.” She said as the bartender approached them. “Just a coke? You came all the way from wherever you came from just to have a coke?” Tao asked jokingly making Haeun chuckle. “I don’t handle alcohol very well, don’t crucify me ok.” She laughed, “And who drinks in the morning?” she continued with a smile on her face, looking at the Chinese male’s empty beer bottle.

“Well me of course.” They chuckled lightly. “Umm Tao can I ask you something?” he gave her a go ahead sign.

“Do you know any wushu dojos in this area, you know,  for times when I need to relax.”

The younger one could feel a grin stretching his lips. “Well I do know one cool studio with a very  very cool and highly skilled instructor who works there part time.”

Haeun’s jaw dropped . “You kidding me!!! You do wushu too. Maybe we can train together sometime, then you can prove how highly skilled you are.”

“Can’t wait.”

 

                                              ******

“Kyungsoo, why are you throwing away the food, it doesn’t even look bad.” Jackson, one of the waiters yelled as he ran to block Kyungsoo. “It doesn’t taste good.”

Jackson grabbed the pan from him. “Let me be the judge of that.” He ate a vegetable. “Chef this tastes so good , you are mad.”

Kyungsoo only sighed. “It lacks something. It doesn’t have heart.” The waiter shot a confused look at his boss. “ I can’t pretend I understand that honestly but some customers won’t even tell anyway.”

“What about the critic who’s coming anytime this week, why couldn’t they just tell me the exact day they are coming? It’s just not any critic, Jack. It’s a critic from…….. magazine, one of the most popular magazines in Korea, I just can’t mess up. He/she will be able to tell if my food lacks that something.”

Mark, his sous chef, who overhead the whole thing approached them. “Whatever is bothering you,Soo, you’ll figure it out don’t worry.” He said reassuredly.

The chef nodded appreciatively then got the ingredients again and restarted making his dish. He wondered what Tao was doing right now, was he practicing? Was he in class? He just hoped he had stopped crying. He hoped the younger would get enough rest and not stress his muscles. Maybe he could offer another massa- “KYUNGSOO YOUR FOOD IS BURNING!!” Youngjae shouted from across the room. That’s when Kyungsoo registered the foul smell coming from the pan and invading his nostrils. “Shit Shit.” He kept muttering as he threw the food away.

 

 

 

                                     ***********

 

Junmyeon knocked on Dr Kwon’s door carefully. A colleague had told him that the other pediatrician would be free this time. “Come in.” came the answer.

He opened the door to reveal the tired man slumped on his couch but his tiredness seemed to disappear as he noticed Junmyeon. “Hi Junmyeon, is everything ok? Take a seat.”

“ I’m only here for a few minutes.” He said firmly. The other doctor nodded. “It’s ok.”

Junmyeon put his hands in his coat pockets and said. “I want to apologize for Yifan’s behavior, it was uncalled for. He was just stressed.” He saw a flash of panic in Dr Kwon’s eyes as he remembered the previous night. “He did scare me I admit. You and him seem close.” Jiwon said looking at his colleague thoughtfully. The latter cleared his throat. “We are best friends, that’s why. Anyway, I wanted to ask if the date was still on?”

Jiwon stood from his seat immediately, now grinning widely. “Do- do you mean - ?” “Yes, I mean it wouldn’t hurt to try.” Junmyeon said hesitantly.

“It’s going to be a fantastic date I promise you.”  Jiwon said. It seemed as if he was restraining himself from jumping around.

 

                                       ********

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun arrived in their company building only to be greeted by chaos. “What the hell is going on?” Baekhyun asked, confused. People were whispering worriedly and some were rushing in all directions. Chanyeol grabbed one of the interns and asked what the problem was. “It’s Jihoo-ssi. He wants to quit and he refused to leave his house and shoot the MV, when he was asked why he only said ‘ask Byun Baekhyun’.” The couple exchanged a look, the same thought running in their minds - yesterday night. Clearly the sensitive boy had been hurt by Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s PDA. This was going to be hard because Jihoo never got auditioned like other trainees, he never was a trainee. The higher ups in the company had spotted him through his YouTube videos and hired him right away, they really needed a voice like his since they believed he would increase their popularity, that is why he was given special treatment.

“It’s my fault I know but I don’t regret it, he had to know.” Baekhyun said in determination. Chanyeol wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “No it’s not your fault. In fact it’s no one’s fault.” He was quiet for a moment. “Baekhyun I think I should talk to him, I have a feeling he wants to do something to us especially you, I think it’s better if I talk to him before he does something rash to you.”

His boyfriend looked worried for a minute. “We’ll go together then.”

 

 After they had gotten Jihoo’s address they drove to his apartment. It wasn’t that far from the company building. When they reached the building they just continued sitting. “Let’s get it over with.” Baekhyun made a move to get out but was stopped by soft plump lips on his own. “I love you.” Chanyeol whispered. The older smiled . “I love you too.” He whispered back.

Some minutes later they were out and they gave each other an encouraging nod before Chanyeol knocked. Moments later, a disheveled Jihoo opened the door but upon the moment he saw them, he made to close the door but Chanyeol put his foot inside and forced the door open then dragged his boyfriend inside.

“Hi Jihoo.” The tallest guy greeted cautiously. The new singer only ignored him. “Look, we don’t want to spend a long time here. Yes you saw us kissing but that doesn’t mean you have to stop your life, one day you are going to find someone who is going to cherish you and protect you but that is not me.”

Jihoo only laughed bitterly. “How do you know that you are not the one?”

Baekhyun was about to answer but a pleading look from Chanyeol stopped him. “There are people out there who are depending on you and you let them down and most importantly, the real reason we are here is because I don’t want you to hurt Baekhyun no matter what.”

The singer scoffed. “Of course everything is about Baekhyun isn’t it? At least you do know I have the ability and capability to do something to him. Let me give you a proposal. Be my boyfriend or else I’ll make sure Baekhyun gets fired and I‘ll ruin his reputation so bad that other companies will not employ him. Remember, I come from a rich family.”

The couple looked at each other in complete shock.

“What the hell, bitch!!?”

“What the fuck!!”

 

                                        *******

 

Sehun was lying on his bed with his phone on his chest, contemplating on whether he should call Jongin. His thoughts were interrupted by loud knocks on his door. He rushed to open it and was greeted by plump lips descending on his. He really missed those lips and he immediately kissed back. Without parting their lips he pushed Jongin inside and pushed him against the wall, he bit his boyfriend’s bottom lip and drove his tongue inside, tasting him over and over. “Let’s not let this awkwardness drift us apart.” Jongin said as they pulled apart. Sehun nodded. “You are right, but we should at least talk about it.” The older kissed him again. “Later, right now I need to make out with my boyfriend.”

 

                                           *******

 During the late afternoon hours, Kris was on his way to the club’s public male toilets to check out the cracked window one of his workers had told him about. Honestly, who in their right minds would crack a window, he only shook his head. He opened the door only to find one of his bartenders sniffing something. Without thinking, he snatched it from the man and his suspicions were confirmed, that was cocaine.

“What the- what do you really think you are doing?” he seethed.

“Boss I – I can –  ”

“Shut the fuck up. Wasn’t it stated clearly in the contract that your personal activities shouldn’t affect and be involved in this environment. This stuff isn’t even good for you.”

 

“Go home. Because you had been a loyal employee I will not get you arrested and I won’t fire you but I don’t want to see you for 2 months.” Though 2 months were a long time the worker was grateful because he expected to be fired on the spot.

“Thank you Mr Wu, I don’t know what I would do if you had fired me. My children – ”

“Go.” Kris waved a hand and the man quickly rushed out before his boss could change his mind. “Oh and if you really love your children you would go to rehab.” He called out.

He was about to start his inspection of the window when a white packet distracted him. He lifted the packet and saw that it was the left over cocaine. He spent a long time looking at it, his hands shaking, why couldn’t they stop shaking. _Don’t take it._ A voice in his head kept whispering. He needed Junmyeon right now. With the packet still in his hold he rushed out of the room.

 

 

                                 ******

 

“Baby wake up, we are here.” Yixing whispered as he kissed his boyfriend’s hair. The younger only groaned but woke up.  The plane was about to land.

Later, they found themselves walking out of the plane and Yixing pulled his boyfriend towards a tall man lifting a poster with their names. Jongdae looked around taking in the area and the posters on the walls and the language that most people were using. “We are in China.” He said, noticing the writing.

“Right you are, come on.” They reached the man who smiled at them and he and Yixing proceeded to speak in Mandarin. The man led them to a beautiful and obviously expensive looking car. It was no secret that Yixing’s parents were rich and even though they had moved to Korea they still had a reputation in China.

He was so tired that he slept during the car ride only to be woken up later. “Zhong da. You will sleep when we reach there. He gently pulled his sleepy boyfriend out and the younger soon realized they were standing by a lake. “Yixing?” he asked, clearly confused. The older only smiled and joined another man who was now carrying their bags from the car to the boat then started helping. Jongdae made a move to help but was stopped. “Don’t you dare touch a thing.” His boyfriend had insisted. When the men were done, Yixing guided his boyfriend to the boat and made sure that he had settled comfortably.

“We will be staying on the other side of the lake.” The older said as he cuddled the younger as the boat started moving. The view was amazing, the feeling of water sloshing and everything else. In the meantime the couple indulged themselves in slow soft kisses until a beautiful brown house came in their view. “Wow that is the lake house your grandmother left you, right? The one you couldn’t stop talking about. It’s so beautiful.” Jongdae gushed.

Yixing smiled proudly. “The one and only. Guess what, we’ll be alone there.” He whispered with a smile.

Jongdae was about to smile back but a sudden thought made his sad. He push his boyfriend’s arms away. The dancer was immediately concerned. “Jongdae what’s wrong.”

The younger was quiet. He ran his hands in his hair and said in a shaky voice. “I remember you telling me and the guys that the first person who you were going to show your lake house was going to be the person you would surrender your heart to for the rest of your life. Yes I’m happy that I’m the first person to see it I can’t stop thinking that you were initially going to show Yumi the house and I’m just the replacement. I’m sorry I know I shouldn’t be thinking this.”

Yixing immediately bundled him in his arms. He took the younger’s face in his hands and started peppering sweet kisses all over his face then hugged him again. “You don’t need to be sorry Zhong da. You are never a replacement, you will always be my first choice. I may have dated her before you but you were always my first choice. When I booked tickets for me and Yumi they were not to this lake house, they were to Hawaii. After me and her broke up I now gave them to Mrs Lee.” Mrs Lee was the receptionist in Yixing’s studio.

“You have to believe me baby, I never wanted Yumi to see the lake house, I was only about to propose to her out of familiarity.”

Yixing looked desperate, he wanted Jongdae to see that he was telling the truth. The younger hugged him tighter. “I love you Zhang Yixing.” He said quietly as he continued to cling to him.

“I love you too Kim Jongdae, so much. I’m so glad you brought out your worry, we did promise to lay everything on the table during this mini vacation.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they will be ok.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random plot less chapter. Just me trying my hand in Chenlay smut (which is I wrote so horribly i warn you, i couldn't even finish writing it, i felt so shy) since they are one of the few couples who are stable in the story plus since Chen was so wound up over Lay before that he almost couldn't even spend a day without sobbing his heart out. I just wanted to confirm that he got the happy ending he deserved at last. This is them on on one of their nights during their vacation.

 

 

The kisses started innocent but then grew urgent. Hands roamed everywhere they could reach. “mmm” Jongdae moaned as his boyfriend squeezed his butt. Yixing seemed to like his reaction so he pressed harder, drawing in more moans. The younger sucked the dancer’s tongue harshly as his hands ran over the latter’s gorgeous abs and further downwards. Without any warning he grabbed the older’s already hard making him jerk forward. “Zhong da.” Yixing groaned out. His reaction fed the younger’s confidence as he continued palming him. “Mhmm not in here, I won’t let our first time together happen on a couch.” A breathless Jongdae said in between kisses. Yixing just laughed and dragged him to the bedroom. Before they even managed to open the door, Jongdae had pushed his boyfriend against the door and started attacking his neck, littering it with love bites and licks. “Sh-it baobei.” Yixing could hardly restrain himself as he started grinding his hips against the vocal coach’s, hands deeply rooted in Jongdae’s hair. “Fu-uck.” The younger moaned, honestly how could he have forgotten that his boyfriend is a very talented dancer. The dancer’s hands found themselves on Jongdae’s perky bottom again and squeezed them. He pressed his finger on the younger’s sacred place making the latter squeal.

“Yix – oh –OH!!” Jongdae had never felt like this before. Was this how sex with feelings was supposed to feel like?  They hadn’t even gotten to the good part and it was already this intense. He was suddenly heaved up in Yixing’s strong arms and he didn’t hesitate in helping to open the door. He found himself being thrown on the fluffy king sized bed with black sheets. “Wow your skin looks so good against those sheets, baby.” Yixing had paused his ministrations to stare at his boyfriend in awe. Jongdae pulled him by the neck, drawing him into another hungry kiss. “Save that talk for later.”

The older only smirked. “Touché.”His hand found the waistline of the younger's sweatpants and impatiently pulled them down. He was glad the latter had chosen to go commando that day. Then he proceeded to lift the younger’s T-shirt and lowered his head to suck and lick on his nipples. He knew of the younger’s nipple fetish and he was planning to take full advantage of it. He straight away latched on one juicy pink bud and started sucking it – almost immediately, Jongdae arched his back with a broken cry, toes curling. Jongdae’s moans seemed to fuel him further and he sucked harder, making sure to gently bite it from time to time. He moved on to the next one and gave it his full attention.

“Nghh Yixing,” the shorter cried out, his hands buried deep in his lover’s hair. “Bet you could come like this,” Yixing whispered as he continued suckling as if he expected milk to come out. He reached out to pinch the other bud and Jongdae lost all semblance of control. Without warning he released his load on their stomachs, shocking them both. “Told you.” Yixing said with a smirk. Gone was the innocent  unicorn everyone knew, his expression was the one he usually had when he danced – Lay.

“Shut up.” Jongdae said after he had caught his breath. With moves so fast that Yixing almost got whiplash, the vocal coach flipped him on his back, reversing their positions. The older guy was pleasantly surprised. “I’m impressed.” He simply said. A kittenish smile made its way on the shorter male’s face. “I aim to please. He too lifted Yixing’s shirt up to his chest and licked a long line from his collarbones to his nipple. He didn’t linger on that though but instead continued licking downwards. He paused to bite and suck on his partner’s defined abs, giving each pack equal attention, he proceeded to lick off the cum that had painted itself on Yixing. “You filthy thing.” The Chinese male said jokingly, acting as if that did not turn him on. The vocal coach only laughed breathlessly.

“Mmmh feels good.” Yixing would moan out as Jongdae continued his journey downwards and dipped his tongue in the other’s navel. He swirled his tongue all the while looking at Yixing. He seemed intent on maintaining eye contact as he went further downwards and licked his still clothed member. The dancer’s groans grew louder as his pleasure shot up. “Don’t you dare stop looking at me.” Jongdae commanded with authority that made his partner choke on his saliva. Ever so slowly he grasped the zipper with his teeth and with a naughty smile slowly opened the zip. “I was planning on teasing you a bit but I just need to taste you.” Jongdae murmured as he pulled it out and licked the already leaking tip. Yixing felt as if he was burning everywhere and he didn’t want to stop. His younger partner pressed his hands on Yixing’s hips. “Now ,I want to do something and don’t you move those lovely hips babe.” Jongdae said again with authority. There was something about a commanding Jongdae that was making the dancer mad with want.

He swirled his tongue around the tip then slowly got the in his mouth until his nose touched the hairs. Yixing was already thrashing around, fingers reaching down to grip the other’ hair. “Fuck, fuck.” He moaned loudly, trying to prevent himself from thrusting his hips. Jongdae, after relaxing his gag reflex, started sucking it – after all, pleasuring his lover was his first priority. All the while they were still maintaining eye contact. The animalistic look on the younger’s face was one which Yixing was going to imprint in his mind. The way his cheeks hollowed out to take more of his cock was driving him insane – the way his kittenish lips were wrapped around it was strong enough to make him finally lose it.

“Zhong da Zhong da, I’m- I’m  a - about to -” he struggled to say as that hot and wet mouth was doing wonders. He tried pulling the younger off but he only sucked harder. “Shit!!” he swore in Mandarin as he reached his high, thoughts of Jongdae filling his mind. The vocal coach took it well, swallowing proudly then climbing on his lap. He proceeded to kiss the other senseless. The next seconds were spent in almost tearing the rest of their clothes off.  Yixing hooked his ankle on his boyfriend’s waist and flipped him on his back.

“You’ve had your fun for now.” Then he started grinding his hips on the other’s, their still hard ons rubbing on each other. They both let out strangled moans as they continued grinding on each other. Yixing willed himself to reach for the lube and condom which he had placed under one of the pillows much earlier. Jongdae stopped grinding as grabbed the condom from his boyfriend and threw it away.

“You know we don’t really need that.” Junmyeon had forced the other 11 guys to go and get a medical check up with him a few weeks ago. They cringed as they remembered Junmyeon’s long lecture.

“Sorry, my bad.” The older said with a laugh as he poured out the liquid on his fingers and directed them to the younger man’s entrance. The rest was the best thing that had ever happened to the both of them. The rest of the night was filled with filthy moans and loud grunts as their bodies finally connected.

Some time later, as they lay sated, spent and entangled in each other, they just couldn’t stop the smiles from spreading on their faces. “I actually never thought this could happen, I mean I was expecting to live the rest of my life single and taking care of yours and Yumi’s kids when you were busy. I’m forever grateful that you finally saw some sense. Now let me say this, Zhang Yixing, I fully forgive you for making me go through what I went through because you are worth it. **_Wǒ ài nǐ_** baby. I’m sorry if that’s too cheesy but it’s the truth.” He buried his nose further in Yixing’s chest, enjoying the hands carding gently in his hair.

He dared to look at his boyfriend who was trying to control himself from crying. Jongdae moved slightly up to cup the dancer’s cheeks. “Let it out, it’s just the two of us, like you said before, we promised to talk about everything here.” He whispered softly. It was as if a dam wall had broken and Yixing started crying while Jongdae held him tightly in his arms, rubbing his bare back. When he calmed down he light kisses on the younger’s shoulder. “Every time I think of want you went through because of me, I feel so bad and guilty. I did nothing when I saw your fallen expression the day I introduced Yumi to you. I left you defenseless and feeling used when we kissed and I left. I want to do everything for you Jongdae. I want to give you everything, just ask baobei and I’m not talking about material things though if you ask for them I will readily give you. Thank you so so much for forgiving me, for loving me. I won’t be a fool again. We are endgame Kim Jongdae, **_wǒ ài nǐ.”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are always welcome


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I always say this but I’m so sorry for the long wait. I hope you have been doing well. I do hope you haven’t forgotten about this story though I know most of you have, lol. This whole year was very overwhelming to me with me trying to up my grades and my self-esteem as well. I tried finishing this but my drafts were not satisfying me at all. Happy new year to you all, I wish you good things in life. Kai and Jennie, well that was a shocker, to me at least, i didn't even see it coming. The shock of my life on my birthday,lol. but hey, i wanna see Jongin happy and if she makes him happy then that's great too
> 
> Drugs are going to be mentioned in this.

 “Wow, Junmyeon, you look – just WOW!” Jiwon said as soon as Junmyeon opened his door. The doctor had to admit that his date looked good too. “Um you look good too.” He said, though awkwardly. His colleague continued to gawk at him, his mouth wide open like a fish. “Jiwon, are you ok?” Junmyeon had to ask, concerned. Jiwon finally woke from his trance and scratched his head, embarrassed. “ Oh I’m sorry, it’s just that you look great and I can’t believe you finally accepted to go – I’m starting to ramble aren’t I.” he stopped when he saw the other raise his eyebrow in amusement. “Thank you, Jiwon, can we go now?”

“Thanks,” Junmyeon muttered shyly as Jiwon opened his car door for him, don’t blame him though ; he couldn’t remember the last time he went on a date. Moments later they arrived at a classy restaurant.

Overally the date was going fine, Junmyeon thought. Jiwon was a funny guy though he could be overwhelming at times. He was a great listener too and instead of focusing on himself he gave his fellow doctor plenty of time to talk. They were just waiting for their desserts when Junmyeon phone started vibrating loudly in his pocket. He took it out and looked at Jiwon first. The other just shrugged. “It’s ok, it might be from the hospital.” Oh how he was wrong for Junmyeon’s heart gave an involuntary lurch when he saw Kris’ name. He counted to three before he answered. Before he could even talk he heard the club owner’s frantic voice.

“Junmyeon please, please…” he kept chanting. The doctor grew concerned. “Yifan what’s wrong?”

“Myeon, I – I can’t breathe, at your house – please come, I – c – an’t breathe, panic a- a – ttack!”

Junmyeon started panicking as well and looked at Jiwon with a horrified expression. “Junmyeon? What’s wrong?” a worried Jiwon said in the background. “It’s my friend – okay Yifan, breathe with me okay, 1 2 3 just like that, I will be there in a moment.” He shot his date an apologetic look and luckily he understood. “I understand, let’s go.” Myeon stood from his seat and bolted off. “Yifan, are you still with me?” he couldn’t help it but his voice was shaking too, he did have a guess of what was happening. “Yeah- I’m – I’m here, I – I” he couldn’t finish for he started breathing heavily again. He rushed to open Jiwon’s car which was locked. “Come on, doctor Kwon, let’s hurry.” The other doctor nodded and after some seconds they were in the car, speeding off. “Jun – Junmyeon?” Kris’ voice sounded weak from the other side of the line. “Yes, Yifan, I’m still there, just listen to my breathing ok, let’s count together.” Junmyeon was silently panicking but he had to be the strong one here.

After some minutes, which seemed like hours to Junmyeon, they had reached his house and parked. The car’s engine had barely stopped and he was already rushing from the car with a quick thank you, an apology and a promise for another date. Kris was sitting on his door step and was a mess. The tallest’s hand was pulling his hair and the other one was desperately clutching to his phone.  As soon as he saw his ex he jumped up and rushed to envelope his long arms around the shorter. “Junmyeon, I just couldn’t take it, I had to see you – help me – I feel like taking them but - I – I wanna make you – you proud.” His breathing was getting worse and the doctor got more worried, he wound his hands around Kris’ neck and he finally hugged him back- almost immediately, the taller’s breathing got better. “Let’s get inside Yifanie.” He tried to reach for his keys in his jacket but his ex let out a disgruntled sound when he tried letting go, he had to smile at that. “Hey, don’t worry it’ll only be just for a sec ok.” He reassured. The taller nodded and instead backhugged the smaller, Junmyeon knew this wasn’t the moment to feel his heart fluttering but he couldn’t help it. He tried focusing on unlocking his door and finally he succeeded. When they got in, the doctor immediately removed the arms around him, fixing the club owner with a stern look- he tried ignoring the heavy pants that had increased when he so harshly removed Kris’ arms.

“Wu Yifan, be honest with me right now. You carried the drugs with you, didn’t you?” Kris hesitated but looked down in guilt. “Does that mean you were considering taking them?”

Again, Kris looked down at the same time trying to get his breathing under control and that was confirmation for the pediactrician, a very upset look overtook his features. “Whilst I’m glad that you were sane enough not to take them so as to make me proud, the fact that you carried them makes me sad because you know what that implies right.” The big bad dragon kept looking down like a child being scolded, he made the ever gentle Suho sad and he couldn’t take that.

“Take them out and give them to me right now.” The younger instructed and Kris immediately complied. There it was, the little bag that almost drove the club owner crazy, to his dismay, Junmyeon didn’t close his palms and Kris felt his breathing worsening. “Junmyeon please please don’t do this to me – please – please!!” his voice was cracking with desperation. The younger didn’t listen. “You have to make your choice right now. It’s me or them, Yifan.”

When Junmyeon put it that way, the answer became clear. Of course he would choose him over anything. “Of course I pick you, you are always my first choice!” the older almost shouted. Junmyeon scoffed then closed his palm.“Not always.” He muttered but was heard. “Always, Kim Junmyeon. Just because I went for her doesn’t mean she is my first choice.” The breathing had slowed down again. The doctor fixed him with an unreadable look at his previous statement then shook his head. “Ok, follow me then.” The shorter said curtly – Kris noticed that he was being led to a toilet and he just got confused. When they got in the expensively built room Junmyeon turned, took his hand and placed the little bag in his big palm. Looking at them, he could feel sweat starting to form again on his face and neck. He gave the younger a betrayed look. “Myeon?”

The shorter quickly threw himself in the older’s arms as soon as he saw a fully fledged panic attack starting to make an appearance then pointed at the toilet seat. “ I’m handing the reign over to your mind, If you want them completely out of your life, flush them, I want to make sure it is fully your choice ok?” the bag looked so tempting, it was calling out to Kris but then again, the body pressed against him offered him more comfort and safety. “I wanna flush them.” He muttered. The smile that spread on Jumyeon’s face could’ve rivaled the sun’s and Kris felt so content that he had made his ex proud. They shuffled (because they didn’t want to leave each other’s arms) to the toilet chamber and Kris looked at the bag in his hand, some conflicting emotions passing in his mind but that disappointed look he saw on the shorter’s face earlier kept flashing in his mind. He then emptied the bag and immediately flushed, wrapping his arms around the smaller as soon as he was done. “You did it, Yifanie, you are so brave, I’m so proud of you, thank you.” Junmyeon kept murmuring as he stroked the strong back.

 After a while, they were in the lounge with Kris’ head lying on the smaller guy’s lap. “Now you know, all you could’ve done years ago when you started taking them was to come to me, did I kill you just now?”

“No you didn’t but that sad disappointed look you gave me earlier when you asked if I carried the drugs gave me proof that you would have left me. That look shows how much I failed and this tears me into pieces, Myeon.” His voice grew thicker with emotion. Junmyeon sighed. “ Yes I was sad  earlier but did I leave you? Did I tell you to get out of my house and never come back? No! I stood by you and I would’ve still done the same years ago. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go to the kitchen, you must be thirsty and hungry.” Without waiting for an answer he stood up and hurried to the said room.

Just as he was about to get in, he heard a hoarse voice calling him. “Yes?” he asked, confused. “I love you, so so much.”

Junmyeon bit his lip to stop it from trembling. “Then act like it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think about this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please pardon my spelling and punctuation mistakes. I'm always in a rush.


End file.
